Renegade
by JustCallMeMarly
Summary: FINISHED! A brawl gone wrong steals more than just gold and a few good men... Captain Jack Sparrow loses more than he bargained for and must use everything in his power to see it returned to him... unharmed. JA, mild WE
1. Part I

_+ This one is dedicated to my best friend of seemingly countless years (in the present and in past lives, I'm certain), Mollie Joy - she has been my steadfast supporter and, at times, my partner in crime (in name and in deed)… And she loves Johnny Depp **almost** as much as I do. I think writing a fic about his character gives me a little bit of an edge, don't you?? :P Molls, you are the Samwise Gamgee to my Frodo Baggins… you always make the burden a little lighter… ;) With a vengeance, babe!! Thanks! +_

**Disclaimer:** Anything having to do with the movie **_Pirates of the Caribbean_** and/or its characters does not belong to me. Did you read that?? _Does not belong to me!_ I'm just borrowing. So, no suing. Please. I do not have a million dollars, heck, I barely have just one! I'm a recent college graduate who writes for the sole purpose of enjoyment… and keeping the boredom, which often accompanies graduating and being poor and fairly jobless, at bay…

**Summary:** A brawl gone wrong steals more than just gold and the lives of a few good men. Captain Jack Sparrow loses more than he bargained for and must use everything in his power to see it returned to him… unharmed… (I'm purposely keeping the summary vague… you must read and review!)

* * *

**Renegade**

_

* * *

_

The day after Captain Jack takes control of his Black _Pearl__… _

_"Captain Sparrow, the Black __Pearl__ is yours…"_ The remembered words rang through his slightly-fuzzy-from-the night-before head as Captain Jack Sparrow looked out of the corner of his eye at his new first mate. The celebrating the crew had done last night had left its mark on many a pirate this morning. But not his first mate… She sat at the helm of the unmoving ship, looking out from the anchored ship towards the Port Royal harbor. It was slightly past dawn and Jack had risen early since Will had said he'd be by the ship with his soon-to-be Mrs. Turner to see him off. _Ah, dear William…_ Jack thought as he gently rubbed the slight burn around his neck where the hangman's rope had been. _… the adventures we had…_ Jack grinned anew at the memories only to be interrupted by a clearing of a throat. His eyes went to Anamaria, who was watching him with dark, narrowed eyes as if contemplating the status of his sanity. He only grinned at her – which, naturally, caused her eyes to narrow further.

"I see your whelp's row coming this way," she said finally, pointing off to the right side of the ship. Jack turned, and there it was. The row-boat held three other passengers along with his friend. One wore petticoats and the other two wore bright, beaconing-red military coats.

"Ahhhhh, Will… such pleasant company you keep these days," Jack muttered as he stepped up to the railing. Ana stepped up to his side.

"Leading the redcoats right to us," she muttered herself. Jack looked over at her.

"Don't you trust our Will?" he asked. Ana didn't look at him, but he could still see the serious frown settle on her face.

"I don't trust _your _Will. I don't trust anyone…" she said. Jack feigned hurt.

"Not even me, luv?" he asked. This time she did look at him, purposely ignoring the wounded dog look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust _something _of you, Captain Jack Sparrow… but then, you're a daft fool… so what does that make me?" she asked with a shrug and turning back to watch the little row boat fight the small waves threatening it.

"I'm your captain, luv. Savvy? You can trust me," Jack said. Ana looked over at him.

"Says he who stole me boat," she said back. He just smirked and let his hand indicate the _Pearl_.

"But I've given you the grandest ship of all," he had to put in. Ana gritted her teeth and held herself back from smacking the gold teeth out of his mouth. The woman turned her face back to the row.

"Go up by Gibbs until they're on board. Turner'll find you," she ordered. Jack just leaned on the railing, much to Ana's exasperation.

"I'll welcome the whelp to me own ship, thank you," he said. Ana's anger seethed as she pushed him to standing upright and then towards the stairs to the helm.

"Get up those stairs you scurvy sea dog or I'll rip those braids right off your chin and hang you meself… there won't be anything left of you for the Royal Navy," she fumed. Jack grinned at her display, knowing that she couldn't see him with his back towards her.

"So kind of you to watch over me person with such care," he said lightly, taunting her still. Jack didn't need to turn around to see the glare she was giving him. He could feel it knifing through his back. It took her a second, but she came back with an excellent rebuttal.

"You may rest assured that it isn't out of the kindness of me heart, _Captain_… I'm the first mate, it's what I'm _paid_ to do," she said acidly. Jack turned to look at her with a slight frown only to see her miming his braids with her hands and then pulling them up and pretending to hang herself with them. With a last point at him she turned on her heel and marched over to where the row boat was due to arrive. Jack sent an appreciative smirk in her direction before he turned and sauntered up the stairs to the quaterdeck, whistling a jaunty little tune.

Ana stood at the railing with the wind blowing in her face. It felt good. It cooled her anger somewhat. _Daft bloody idiot_… Ana rolled her eyes. The small boat veered closer and closer to the _Pearl_ and Ana watched carefully. The fact that Will was coming only bothered the pirate slightly. It was the fact that he was bringing along the little princess and her escort bothered her more than slightly. Elizabeth Swann was the governor's daughter… the same governor who had stood by and done nothing when her captain had been about to be hanged. So it was understandable that the pirate woman do more than _slightly_ mistrust the younger woman. Ana's thoughts were interrupted by two loud male voices.

"… by all that's holy, I'd never thought I'd be sailing up to the infamous _Black __Pearl_…" one voice said.

"It really _does_ have ghastly black sails," an astonished second voice said.

"Told you the _Black Pearl_ is a real ship and that I've seen it," Murtog's voice carried up from below the railings.

"Well, I saw it too. The night we battled those grisly ghouls of pirates… but it's far superior up close," Mullroy answered his partner. Anamaria smiled at the bickering that continued between the two naval officers as the row-boat settled next to the swaying ship. Without looking, the pirate held her hand down over the side of the boat and wasn't the least bit surprised to have a slight, feminine hand grip it. With a deft tug, Ana brought the slight form of Elizabeth Swann up to deck. The young Englishwoman stood, smoothed her hair down and ran a hand over the skirt of her dress. Ana sneered slightly at the girl's actions before leaning over the railing to see if her companion needed any assistance… he didn't. After a few moments, Will set both of his feet on deck. Ana stood in front of him, arms crossed and a hard frown on her face.

"I told Jack to stay back until you search him out," she advised. Will gave her an assessing look before nodding, a small smile forming on his face.

"Protecting the man's virtue are we?" he asked teasingly. A smile hid itself in Ana's eyes, but it hardened quickly as she looked to Elizabeth.

"No, just protecting his daft neck," she answered, making it very clear how she felt about Jack saving the two in front of her and what it ended up getting him. Elizabeth had the grace to blush slightly. It upped Ana's opinion of her somewhat.

"Commendable attribute to a crew member," Will noted. Ana's eyes narrowed.

"Not mere crew member, _first mate_," she corrected. Will's lips curved up slightly as he looked her over.

"I see," he said in a way that made Ana wonder what, exactly, he really saw. Her eyes narrowed again.

"He's up with the men," she said. Will studied her one more time before he turned to Elizabeth. Will gave her a small smile as he leaned in to kiss her cheek lightly. Her hand found his and she squeezed it.

"Off to find Jack," he said as he started in the direction of the helm.

"No rum…" she said as he pulled back. Will looked at her in feign innocence.

"What makes you think…" he started, but she arched a knowing eyebrow with a small smile.

"I know Captain Jack Sparrow… no rum," she said firmly before kissing him lightly on his lips. As she turned away from him Will knew he had what Jack would surely call a 'love-daft' smile on his face. And thinking of Jack brought a grin to his face… Time to see the blighter… He looked up, covered his eyes from the sun, and saw the object of his search lounging with a few members of his crew on the quarterdeck near the rear of the ship. He approached the group and noticed them playing with a stack of cards.

"What's going on here?" he asked. The entire group looked up at him – Jack's face the only one erupting into a full grin as he stood. The two clasped hands and shook before the pirate clapped an arm around Will's shoulder and pulled him into the group.

"Knew you'd make it whelp," he said. Will looked over his shoulder at where Anamaria was sitting with Elizabeth chatting amiably at her… The pirate woman looked to be hostilely ignoring whatever his beloved was saying.

"Almost didn't make it," he said. Jack threw a look over his shoulder as well to where a becomingly grumpy Ana sat. He grinned.

"Her bark is almost as bad as her bite, mate," the pirate captain laughed. Will looked back to where the other men were furiously studying their cards.

"I'll ask again, what's going on here?" the young man inquired.

"A game of wagering, my boy. What say you?" Jack asked. Will looked uncertain.

"Elizabeth doesn't really like all that nonsense," he said, nervously looking behind him and scratching his head. The men sitting with Jack laughed mercilessly while their captain grinned.

"Worry not, my lad. Your future ball and chain is currently regaling my first mate with what is to be, I'm certain, very engrossing tales…" Jack said, causing Gibbs to chuckle even louder. Will turned to the man.

"What's so funny about that?" he asked, honestly confused. Gibbs stopped the tankard he was drinking from at his lips.

"I'm just thinkin' we should probably be wagerin' on those two," he said, causing a hearty round of 'ayes' to circle the small group. This caused Jack to laugh. Gibbs lifted his mug to him.

"Aye Cap'n, ain't seen two wenches as lovely or as feisty as those two…" the large man commented.

"Oh, aye, they're probably annoying the spit out of each other as we speak," Jack added. A man next to him grunted.

"I'd give me only good leg to see that catfight," he said with a leer at the thought. Both Will and Jack turned to look at the man with frowns.

"Civil thoughts, or to the brig with you, matey," Jack scolded, but the mischievous look didn't fully extinguish from his eyes. The leering man suddenly sobered and lowered his eyes.

"Sorry Cap'n," he mumbled. Jack clapped a hand quickly on his shoulder.

"S'okay, lad… now…" the pirate captain said, looking around the group. "… where's me rum?"

* * *

Anamaria gritted her teeth when the girl started in on the atrocities that were corsets. It was astounding at how many words the young girl could put together without taking a breath. As for Ana, she had yet to say more than one!

"I don't understand how people can find those fashionable! I mean, they hurt and you can't breathe! How is it fashionable to squeak like a mouse and have a face as red as a tomato?" she asked, not really expecting an answer after so long a silence from her companion. She was about to spout more off, but Ana'd had enough and taking advantage of the meager respite, held the dirk she was cutting cloth with up in front of her.

"If you don't close that mouth, girl, then I'll cut your tongue out and make you as silent as good ol' Cotton, do you hear me?" she asked menacingly. Elizabeth's eyes widened and locked on the implement being held in front of her face. After a moment, the shock wore off and was replaced by embarrassment.

"Do forgive me, I tend to prattle on when I'm nervous," she said trying to ward off the slight blush that had alighted her cheeks. Ana let out a disbelieving snort.

"What's to be nervous about?" the female pirate asked without looking up. Elizabeth looked to where the men were sitting only to look away when Will looked over. Ana had looked up in time to see the slight exchange and shook her head with a smirk.

"Don't tell me that after all of the ship-hopping, ghoul-fighting misadventures that you're _nervous_ about staying aboard a ship without the likes o' a proper chaperone… I'd figured a little less propriety from you after everything," Ana scoffed. At this, Elizabeth turned bright red.

"I'm capable of more impropriety that you'd think… and who's to say I don't have chaperones? There's a ship full of them… not that it matters to me," the Englishwoman said with as much bravado as she could. Ana smirked again.

"I said 'proper' chaperone… good luck finding one o' those among these scallywags," she said with a laugh. The laughter softened the usually scowling woman's face immeasurably, causing Elizabeth to feel a little more comfortable with her.

"So… what's it like living on the sea and by the sea?" the young woman ventured. Ana gave the girl a look.

"You've been on it… it's like that, everyday," the pirate answered. Elizabeth grinned.

"You mean it's ghost ships, undead pirates, and nefarious kidnapping plots?" she asked. Ana laughed softly.

"Well… no…" she conceded. "Not always adventure, it can get right boring. It's work… and I'm not just talking about labor. It's a job all its own to be the only woman on crew…" Elizabeth smiled.

"Not mere crew member… first _mate_…" the woman said, echoing Ana's earlier correction. The pirate rolled her eyes.

"Aye, first mate. That doubles the difficulty," she said with a huff.

"Really? I think it would be fun to be first mate… you don't have to worry like the captain does, plus you get to order people around…" the Englishwoman said in a way that betrayed her age. Ana smiled when she realized that she was only five or so years older than the girl.

"Aye, that would be true… on a different ship. But this is the _Black Pearl_, missy, and its captain is Jack Sparrow… You've seen how he works. It's a trial and a half to keep up with him and from doing anything overly Jack-like," Ana said. Elizabeth smiled again as she followed Ana's gaze to where the object of their conversation sat with the rest of the men. When the pirate caught the women's gaze on him he returned it and added a sly wink. Elizabeth flushed slightly at Jack's attention and dropped her gaze to the wooden deck. Ana caught this out of the corner of her eye and curiously stowed it away in her memory as she observed a different Elizabeth Swann. And suddenly, Elizabeth's words from before made sense. The girl was nervous… but it wasn't about her seeming virtue, or even the chop of the sea… it had nothing to do with anything save one thing. The realization settled heavily in Ana's gut and she wasn't sure why. But the one thing she was certain of was that this situation warranted a close eye. _Aye_, Ana thought as she watched the girl uncharacteristically play with the ribbons on the bodice of her gown. _A very close eye…_ With a quick glance at Will Turner, Ana stood and made her way towards the helm.

* * *

It was nearing dusk and the sun had started its descent. Bright orange and pinks filled the sky as the last of the crew took to the rowboats for one last anonymous evening in the taverns of Port Royal. Anamaria watched from the helm as Jack emerged from his cabin and took a survey of the _Pearl__'s_ deck. He seemed content to just watch as he sat himself on a nearby crate that had yet to be taken to the brig. And for the hundredth time that evening, Ana's eyes went to Elizabeth, wanting to know what the girl was about exactly. With a quick breath, Ana stood straight and motioned for Cotton to take the wheel. She descended the stairs to the lower deck and approached Jack. When she stood next to him, Ana leaned against the rail and assumed her own observation of the ship. A companionable, unassuming silence followed for a few moments until movement caught the female pirate's eye.

"Be careful with the girl, Captain," Ana said as she watched Elizabeth meander over the now-quiet main deck. Jack looked over at her and contemplated his first mate's meaning. Ana turned to him and her dark eyes locked on his.

"I mean it," she said. Jack smirked slightly, gold winking briefly, as he shrugged.

"Whatever you say, luv," he said. Frustration became evident over the dark woman's face, a frustration that Jack didn't understand – but wanted to.

"This is no joking matter, Captain. I think the girl has a bit of a fancy for you," she said. Jack was silent for a moment as he thought this over. Then he shrugged.

"Well, naturally…" he said in his usual smug, confident, overly egotistical way. But Ana knew he was continuing on with what he saw as a jest. Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head.

"I'm being deathly serious and you continue to quip… Well, hang you, you rotter," she ground out as she turned to go retake the helm from Cotton. Jack stood up, quicker than usual for him, but still in a slow, casual-looking way.

"Come, Ana... don't be that way… You want to be serious, let's be serious, savvy?" he asked, transforming his face into a mask of seriousness. It would have fooled anyone else, but Ana saw the surreptitious twinkle in his eye. It was just like Jack to not take _anything_ seriously. She let out a huff of disbelief and turned to continue up the stairs, only to be stopped by Jack gripping her arm. He turned her towards him and, in his typical way, easily occupied her personal space.

"Ana…" he started with actual sincerity in his voice. He reached up between them and tugged a piece of her loose hair. "… what do you need to talk about?" Her heart – the one she barely paid any attention to – did a little flip when she looked up into his face. The man from before had changed – the tone of his voice, the stance, the demeanor… he was suddenly a man to her, not the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. This was a Jack Sparrow that he never let anyone see, and it frightened her that she was the one to do so. Instead of let those few seconds affect her, she reacted in her typical Anamaria way. She bristled. With a frown she stepped back from him and out of his grasp.

"I don't _need_ to talk about anything… but I thought I'd warn you, out of the goodness of me bloody heart, about Turner's girl's tender feelings towards you," she said harshly. Jack frowned.

"You're mistaken, luv," he said. Ana looked heavenward, as if to ask for the patience she didn't have.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? She loves Turner, aye… but there's something when she talks about you – looks at you," she said with a distant look on her face as she thought back. Ana caught herself and looked back at Jack to see a thoughtful look on his face. Knowing that she'd given her captain something to think about, she resumed her way up the stairs and nodded Cotton off the helm. The older man smiled warmly at her before he took his parrot and himself off.

"_Sqwuaaaak_… Walk the plank… _sqwuaaak_…" the colorful bird screeched back to her, causing her to smile as she reached out and gripped the wheel. It was to be assumed that the bird meant something along the lines of 'goodnight', but one can never be so sure with the impressionable parrot.

"You know…" Jack's voice startled her from behind. She whipped around, eyes wide and then forming a frown.

"You're lucky you don't have a dagger in your gut," she told him. He didn't look fazed. In fact, he was actually surprised that he _didn't_ have a dagger in the specified place… or a red mark forming across his cheek. His Ana was off her form this evening. Instead of mentioning it, which would have probably been fatal, he just shrugged and continued.

"… saying the lass has a fancy for one such as me is a bit superfluous, don't you think? In the scheme of things, it's just a fancy for the piracy and the adventure," he finished his thought. Ana rolled her eyes.

"And besides," he continued. "… even though the girl's a pretty package to look at, and fearless to boot, she'd be unpardonable company. She aflamed all me rum when I was all but bloody conscious… the sly little vixen!" Ana turned to him with a deep frown and a hand on her hip.

"Has anyone told you what a filthy cad you can be?" she asked before resuming her position. Jack brought a hand to his cheek.

"Aye, on an occasion or three," he said, smirking when she looked over at him. "You know, luv, you're the only woman I ever deserved a slap from," he added, examining his fingernails, but surreptitiously looking at her through his dark lashes. Anamaria's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she paused in steering.

"Oh? And why is that, Jack?" she asked, drawing out his name for effect. Jack's eye twitched slightly, but he resisted the urge to correct the little hellcat on his title. Instead, he just smiled, knowing that his next words would bring about a reaction he would enjoy watching.

"Because, luv. You are the only woman that I've ever taken something from that wasn't freely given," he explained, his smile turning into a grin that bordered on lecherous. He expected to feel a sharp wind and the flat of her hand, or at least another tirade on him owing her a boat to replace the one he had 'borrowed' to the bottom of the ocean, but she surprised him.

"Why… you… you…" Ana struggled for a word as her hand clenched and unclenched over the grip of the wheel. "… imbecile!" Jack's eyebrow rose in amusement, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"I hope you rot!" At this, the woman turned on her heel to march off angrily, leaving the captain behind to man the helm. Jack laughed heartily as he bowed slightly to her retreating form.

"Come, Ana! I expected better of you!" he said of her taunts as he stood straight again. The gestures she made were far less than ladylike causing him to roar in laughter as he turned back to the helm and took over for his now absent first mate. Now… _that_ was his Ana…

_

* * *

_

The next day…

She felt the bead of sweat slowly making a trail down the center of her back. The sun was high in the sky as the _Black Pearl_ cut its way through the fairly calm waves. The route back to Tortuga seemed to be longer on this trip. It didn't help that the temperature had climbed significantly since the morning. It only made the trip seem longer for Anamaria. What she wished for now was a long, cool breeze… both to help the voyage along and to cool her off. Her steady hands secured the rigging before she stood up. They'd been only a day on the water and to her, it seemed like eons longer. By nightfall, they'd be just beginning their sail through the Windward Passage. It was usually a four day voyage from the island of Jamaica, the island on which Port Royal was situated, to the den of iniquity that was Tortuga. But that was usually with a strong head wind and a goal-oriented captain. For some reason, Jack was taking his time. It baffled Ana just slightly, why he would be taking the fact that they'd just left an able bodied Commodore Norrington and his fleet of Royal Navy vessels behind by a few short hours so nonchalantly, especially since the _Pearl's_ speed could cut the trip by a day – even damaged. The word of Will Turner and his female counterpart had failed to instill trust in the female pirate. She shook her head and brushed the stray hairs that had escaped her bandana back off her forehead. There was no reasoning with Jack Sparrow, just as there was no reasoning out his purpose. Ana's attention was back on the knots she was securing when her wish was granted. The hair on her back lifted as a sudden cool breeze flowed across the deck. A smile came over her face as she secured her work and stood up to meet it. Gibbs joined her portside, his eyes cast behind them.

"A squall's a-followin'," he said gruffly into the breeze. Ana's eyes went to the sky and saw the gray sky trailing them.

"The clouds are agreeing with you," she said. Gibbs just nodded.

"Aye, they are. Best go see the cap'n to plan our course," he said before he took himself off. The quartermaster's demeanor seemed worried. Now, everyone aboard knew of Joshamee Gibb's attention to superstition. The way he'd talked about the approaching weather had caused a chill in Ana. It was after the man took his leave that she wondered if his observation had anything to do with the weather at all…

_

* * *

_

Two days later…

The sun was high in the sky and peeking slightly through the gray clouds that the storms of the past two nights had brought. The crew was anxious to make berth, Jack knew that much. They were almost to their destination, but still, he held back on pushing the _Pearl_. He'd just gotten her back after ten long years of searching her out… he wasn't about to make the limping ship sprint the rest of the voyage.

"Sails ho!" the watchman on duty cried, calling Jack's attention to the rear of the ship. There was a slight stab of apprehension in the captain's gut as a niggling voice in his head muttered something about Will not being able to keep his promise. Ana came and stood next to him, spyglass at her eye. Her mind ran along side his… but let out a quiet, steady breath as she spotted the ship.

"It's not the Commodore and his Royal Navy – no allegiance flag," she said before handing the glass to Jack, relief evident on her face. Jack took the object from her and brought it to his own eye.

"Naturally not, luv. We had Will's word," he said, feeling the full confidence in his new friend return as he confirmed his first mate's assessment. Ana looked over at him for a second before letting her gaze return to the barely visible sails that had peeked over the horizon.

"Do you think it's making trail for us?" Gibb's voice asked from Jack's other side. Jack squinted his eyes in thought before he shook his head.

"We're a half a day from Tortuga. Chances are, they're on the same course…" Jack said as he turned back to the helm and assessed the main sails.

"If they're not?" Ana inquired. Jack turned to look at her with a grin.

"Then we'll have to outrun them in the fastest ship in all the Caribbean, won't we luv?" he addressed to her. He grinned again as she just rolled her eyes and turned away from him. The pirate turned as well to watch the ship ebb over the horizon. Then, he turned to assess his own prize… beautiful still, if not slightly damaged. It was the damage that had Jack's attention at the moment. The battle with Barbossa had left scars in the manner of holes and splintered wood behind. Should the trailing ship be of opposition in any way, whatever advantage the _Pearl_ had in speed would be lost. Jack turned back to look over the ship and the working crew.

"Avast, me hearties!" he called, stopping all in what they were attending to. "Full sail, mates! We push on to Tortuga!" There was an answering cry of 'Aye!' as the crew scrambled over the deck to push the ship to full charge. As Jack re-gripped the helm he caught Ana's eye. She nodded her agreement with his silent observations even as she, herself, let an assessing eye roam over the _Black __Pearl__._

_

* * *

_

Tortuga_…_

They'd pulled to port in Tortuga hours ago, with nary an incident. The ship that had trailed them had passed along without a stop… which was what the first mate and quartermaster were hunched in the corner of the Faithful Bride discussing over a cup of grog. Ana shook her head emphatically at what Gibbs had just said.

"It would be daft… why would a ship pass over safe docking here? Especially after the storms we came across? They were at our aft for the better part of a day, which means they were not merely port hopping. They'd been at sea for nearly as long as us, if not longer," she said. Gibbs also shook his head.

"Nay, lass… the ships that pass over port here in this fair sea town are ones of diplomacy," he said. "Chances are, that were a merchant ship with men o' 'breeding', as it were. The likes o' them don't much bother with the likes o' us…" Ana's brow furrowed slightly.

"On the whole, I'd agree… but that ship had no colors… if it were sailing under an allegiance, it would have banner of such," she said, an uneasy feeling coming over her.

"Not always, lassie. These here be pirate waters… you know that. What would allegiance colors be but an invite to men o' our ilk," the quartermaster said before taking a long drink from his beverage. Ana gave him a look and he swallowed hard. "Apologies, lass, but I have to think you one of the men… otherwise we be in for filthy bad luck, you being of the delicate gender and first mate, and all…" Ana leveled him another look before she picked up her own drink and drained it.

"When isn't there bad luck?" she asked him. Gibbs just grinned and held up his drink.

"No such thing when ye've had a tankard or two," he answered. Ana smiled as she slapped a coin to the table.

"Then buy your third for me," she said as she stood. "I'm off to give Cotton leave." Gibbs lifted his drink to her again in affirmation as she turned and weaved her way through the drunken, stumbling crowd of sailors taking to their land legs. When she was all but three steps to the door, a hand gripped her arm.

"Ana, luv, where ya be goin'?" Jack's voice slurred. Ana shook her head before she turned to favor her captain with a glare.

"Well, Captain… since ye be three sheets to the wind, I was figurin' to assist Cotton in the manning of the _Pearl_ for the evening," she said as she turned her glare to the woman hanging on his arm. She wore too much rouge and had pasted her lips with color. And from the ample amount of bosom hanging over the neckline of the drink stained dress, one would assume the dress was two sizes too small for her. Ana shook her head at the overt display. "G'night, Captain…"

"You're just going to leave me here, then?" he asked. Ana looked to him with a confused look on her face.

"What are you blabberin' about? Rum runs in you're blood, and here be the mother load…" she said.

"Aye, but 'tis time to see me ship…" Jack countered, his eyes locking on his first mate's. Ana let out a small breath.

"Fine… let's be off and get you taken care of," she conceded.

"Oy, he'll be taken care of just fine right here, luvvie," the bar wench offered. Ana had a disapproving look on her face as she observed the other woman.

"Aye, I'm sure you'd take wonderful care, miss," Ana said diplomatically yet not quite without the disdain she felt.

"He'll be right fine before he knows it," the doxy continued. Jack put his hands together and bowed, quickly standing up as he stumbled slightly.

"I'd sober quickly in your company, most assured," he said with minimal slur. The woman frowned, not knowing whether the pirate was complementing or insulting her. But Ana knew, and had to choke back a laugh when the woman settled a sultry look on her face and took Jack's words as the former.

"Come, Jack… it's the _Pearl_ you want, it's the _Pearl_ you'll have," Ana said lightly, putting her arm around her captain's waist and leading him to the door. When they were out of earshot of Jack's companion, he leaned closer to her ear.

"You may want to watch for sharp objects coming your way, luv," he whispered conspiratorially and looking over his shoulder to make his point. Ana huffed.

"Your wits may be dulled, but your ego never is," she said. Jack shrugged as they walked out the door.

"The wench was plying me with rum for near two hours hoping to get a few quid for the evening. The company I'm able to resist… the rum, never," he said as they continued to walk down the pirate-filled streets. As they turned the corner to head to the docks, Jack stopped leaning on Ana so heavily. He walked ahead of her slightly and she watched, in amusement, as he walked in his usual gait towards the harbor. It was true that Jack had imbibed the usual celebratory quantity of his favorite drink, but due to his quirky sober nature, one would never really know looking at him. A sober Jack and a drunken Jack were very nearly indistinguishable. And it was that trait that oft made people underestimate the pirate. Jack hid his craftiness and indeterminable skill under the guise of a daft sod. And on more occasions than not, it worked.

"Come, Ana, luv… I'm going to need your assistance," he called from ahead of her, standing at the boarding ramp to the _Pearl_. Ana's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her captain. _Aye, crafty… but sometimes blatantly so…_

"Have your legs ceased to work?" she called out to him, causing him to turn to her with one of his usual hand gestures. With a flick of the wrist, he indicated the ship.

"I just may get a wee bit ill with all the bobbing around," he said in his droll, drunken manner. Ana rolled her eyes as she approached him.

"Serve you right to get poxed," she grumbled as she shoved her captain none-too-gently up the gangplank.

"Why… aren't you just a picture of benevolence?" Jack asked as he let his first mate practically bludgeon him onto the _Pearl_. Ana huffed as they finally set foot on the main deck.

"I'm not your trained dog, Jack Sparrow… nor am I your nanny. You seemingly enjoy putting me in both positions," she said angrily to him before she turned to go relieve Cotton from watch.

"What holds you to the _Pearl_, Ana?" he asked her softly, causing her to turn and look at him. He was leaning casually against the railing and watching her. "You want a ship of your own and have had the chance to walk away ten times over. What keeps you where you are?" Ana frowned.

"Well… I haven't a ship, now have I?" she asked. "Not that it matters. I'm here because I'm here. There are worse places to be…" Jack looked around his ship for a moment before he smirked and nodded.

"Aye, on that we agree," he said. Ana's chin rose.

"Loyalty isn't a trait that I come by lightly – nor give lightly," she stated. Jack contemplated her for a moment before he stood straight and stepped to her.

"Aye, on that we agree as well…." he told her, reaching out to grasp a strand of her unruly hair. With a quick breath, Ana stepped back from his reach.

"Since we're at agreement, then I'll go give leave to Cotton to drink himself into a stupor to rival the best of Jack Sparrow," she said, rushing up the stairs to the quarterdeck and nodding for Cotton to go join the rest of the crew.

"It's _Captain_, luv. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please," he called up to her. Ana couldn't help but smile at Jack's predictable answer.

"Aye… goodnight, _Captain_," she called to him. Jack smirked at her sarcasm before he found his way to his cabin for the night.

_

* * *

_

Early morning on the _Pearl__…_

It was nearing sunrise, the sky beginning to turn its predawn colors. Most of the crew had made their way back to the ship during the early hours of the morning in order to sleep off the effects of too much rum before sunup. Preparations to weigh anchor usually began when Jack first appeared top deck, which was – regardless of how the night before was spent – shortly after sunrise. Knowing the nature of things, Ana was attuned to the morning and up just before the sun. She greeted the night watch with a hearty shake, waking the man from what looked to be a deep slumber. Ana nodded off the man's apologies, it being a fairly routine action no matter how much Ana tried to change it. Idiosyncrasies ran abound on the _Black __Pearl__._ It was to be expected with the highly eccentric Jack Sparrow as its captain. Knowing this, Ana kept a sharp eye as she ran them over the deck of the ship. A few of the crew members had risen early as well and were beginning some of their duties for the day. She watched them for a few more moments as the rising sun started to light the sky before she took herself up the stairs to the quarterdeck. Ana took her place at the helm and began an assessment of what needed to be done. Suddenly, a hand reached over her mouth and muffled the surprised yell that came from her as she was grabbed roughly from behind. She was turned and her eyes widened at the sword tip that awaited her. Standing before her was a well-dressed, handsomely blond man. He didn't wear the finery of the Royal Navy, but he gave off the air of being such.

"Now that I have your rapt interest," he said, keeping his sword pointing at her, but nodding the man holding her to release her. Ana stayed silent, knowing that she could only call for attention once. A few more moments and the deck would be more occupied that it was a present.

"I have no inquiries of you, young miss… but there may be a matter of your interests arising in but moments," he continued. Ana watched as another well dressed man and a pirate climbed over the rear railings.

"Watch her. If she tries to escape, kill her," the man with the sword said as he and the other well-dressed man made for the stairs. The two pirates guarding her gave her berth, but held no weapons on her. She waited for just another moment before she ran to the quarterdeck railing and yelled her warning.

"Look sharp! We're being overrun!" she cried to the still oblivious crew. She heard the drawing of swords and the unmistakable sounds of men being run through as the two pirates grabbed her and dragged her back to the rear of the ship, hoping to send her overboard. It was to Ana's advantage that the two pirates underestimated her strength and skill. With a deft twist she freed herself from one pirate and swung an on target fist to lay the other low. Ana drew her sword in time to fend off a blow from one and serve it back. The underestimation served its purpose again when her blade found its way to the pirate's stomach. One down, the other tried his luck. Ana hedged from the other pirate's blade as it swung for her head. The momentum of the pirate's swing caused him to be defenseless for but a moment and Ana took advantage, slicing into him without a thought. After dispatching the pirate overboard, Ana knew she needed to get to the main deck. The crew was there and so was Jack. Sword raised, she descended the stairs, waylaying another boarder and pitching him overboard as well. A survey of the deck told Ana that they were evenly matched in numbers, but the skill of the _Pearl__'s _crew had them outmatching them. There was a sharp pain in Ana's scalp as a pirate behind her caught her hair as she hit the bottom of the stairs and pulled it roughly to turn her about. He surveyed her for a moment and then gave her a lecherous grin.

"Good mornin' luvvie… What ye be doin' aboard such a ship? A welcome home, or of the like?" he asked. Ana took advantage of the man's interest in her and lack of interest in the sword she held. The pirate's eyes went wide when her blade found purchase in his chest. She watched with disinterested eyes as he fell to the deck. Using her foot, she pried to man off her blade and turned to survey the rest of the mêlée. A cry choked in her throat as she watched the blond man serve Jack a kick to the gut. When Jack stood straight the man's blade was waiting – but he did not strike. And the hesitation of sorts caused a draw as Jack raised his blade as well.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as Ana made it to his side. The blond man just smiled.

"Captain Gideon Deverill, at your service," the man said. Jack shared a quick look with Gibbs before looking back to Gideon.

"You're a mite pompous for a pirate, mate…" Jack concluded.

"Aye, what ye be? His Majesty's Navy?" Gibbs asked. The man in question lifted his wrist in an arrogant swordfighter's fashion.

"I could tell you that information, but honestly, what good would it possibly do you?" he asked. Jack just smiled.

"If you be a part of the Navy, we'd like to send a condolence to the King should you be kind enough to depart this world…" he said smartly. Gideon let out a growl between clenched teeth as he pressed his sword closer to Jack.

"All you need worry about is that I am here to rid these waters of the _Black __Pearl__'s_ curse by any means necessary," he said. Ana and Gibbs pulled their swords up simultaneously as Gideon's sword inched closer to Jack.

"I wouldn't do so much as twitch… _matey_…" Ana sneered at the blond man who threatened her captain. Her wrist twitched slightly to punctuate her suggestion as she inched closer to her intended victim. An angry growl came from Gideon as he looked angrily back at Jack. The pirate smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, his cutlass lowering only slightly.

"I'd listen to her, mate. She's deadly," he said with a larger grin and a quick, floaty hand gesture. There was silence in the stillness as each person on either end of the sword sized the other up. Ana took a deep breath as she watched the three men continue to watch each other. Then without a moment's warning, there was a sharp pain in her abdomen, too much movement and screaming of curses, and she was lying on the deck. Her hand went immediately to where her pain radiated from. That same hand came away sticky and red. _The bastard has sliced me guts!_ The anger alone almost made her shoot to her feet and stick the man, but as the swords of her shipmates clashed with other assailants, someone stood over her, his sword pointed at her neck. Ana looked up at the menacing face. Scrambling footsteps approached, but Ana's gaze stayed on her attacker.

"Stay back!" the man yelled, pressing the tip of his sword into her skin slightly making Ana hiss.

Jack's eyes stayed on the man who dared to threaten Ana and took a small step forward, wishing with everything in him that his sword would miraculously find purchase in the malicious man's anything.

"All of you stay back or she'll be skewered through! Put your swords down and let my men pass…" he yelled. Gibbs spat at the ground.

"Never…" he growled. Gideon smiled evilly.

"You will… or your _whore_ dies…" he said. It took only for Gibbs to look down at a bleeding Anamaria for him to grudgingly drop his metal.

"Gibbs!" Ana found her voice suddenly as the panic welled in her still bleeding stomach. "You couldn't keep to the code if your sodding life depended on it!" Her panic increased ten-fold as she watched Jack drop his cutlass as well. Gideon laughed.

"It's good to see that this little strumpet is your weakest point," he said before reaching down to pick Ana to her feet. It was all the distraction that Jack needed. He pulled a dirk out, stepped forward quickly, brushed the now-standing Ana to the side and plunged the blade deep into the black-hearted man's gut. The blond man's eyes widened as Jack stepped back, satisfied, to watch the unfortunate man die. Ana watched as blood bubbled up onto the dying man's lips, her own stomach rolling as she propped herself against the railing. Jack dropped the dagger onto the _Pearl__'s_ deck with a clang.

"That's where you have it wrong, mate… she's not the weakest point," he said as he knelt down closer to Gideon. In a quieter, more malicious voice he continued so only the dying could hear. "She's the strongest… you would have died for just touching her…" Gideon's beautifully blue, but deceptively cruel, eyes met Jack's dark ones. A small smirk placed itself on his red stained lips as he watched Jack stand with Gibbs to his left and Ana making her way, slightly hampered, to his right.

"You've underestimated me, Sparrow," he choked through the blood. With that said, the man next to Gibbs fell unexpectedly, a sword deep in his gullet. The three turned in various directions to see a small army of pirates boarding the _Pearl_. Gibbs let out a feral growl as he left Jack's side and made his way through the crew.

"Skewer 'em boys!" the quartermaster cried out, causing other war cries from the _Pearl's_ crew to ring out as the clash of sword metal overtook all else.

"Cotton!" Jack yelled to the mute man as he pulled his sword out of an attacker. Cotton came to attention at his captain's side. Jack didn't look, just continued on fighting off those who came at him.

"Get Ana to the cabin… make sure she remains there, she's injured," the captain continued, not seeing the look of worry on his counterpart's face. If Cotton could have said something, he would have, but Jack was in battle mode and was already rushing off. Cotton could only look on worried at the empty spot that Ana had last stood and then back to the yet unaware infamous captain of the infamous _Black Pearl_.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

A/N – Thank you for reading this! There is definitely more to come… I couldn't leave Jack or Ana like this, it would be cruel! Please, please, please let me know what you think of this! Reviews push me to write more! The more I get, the more inspired I become… it's like my superpower… I feed off of reviews!! :) And yikes… this kind of took on a life of its own, so forgive me for the long post. I planned on breaking it up, but I didn't have the heart to cut it into pieces after all my hard work to get this part finished (it took forever!!). The following updates won't be as long as this, I promise – for my sake more than yours… :)


	2. Part II

**_To _****_Cal_****_…_**_ You review is absatively divine. I love it!! A review like yours is what writers like me hope, wish and pray for. I'm so glad that you like this! I've seen your reviews of other writers and I never imagined myself among the ranks of those worthy of your response. When I read through the review, it made me absolutely giddy that you went to the time and trouble to tell me exactly what you thought of everything. It means so much to me. I look forward to more novellas in the future. I only hope that I can continue to enthrall you… :) I offer my humble thanks…_

**_To J.L. Dexter…_**_ You're forgiven (and I'm sorry you didn't get my present!)… :P I'm positutely delighted that you liked it. And to be completely honest, I didn't think it **would** turn out. It took me such a long time to work up the courage to write this and then to finally write it. But now, I'm happy with the way it's turning out. And now that I have your support (since you were one of the main reasons I tried my hand at this) I'm positive it will flow quicker… and if possible, better. And shhhh… your favorite line? It's my favorite too! :) I bow before you…_

_To everyone else that was kind enough to review – I love you all… I'm glad that you like it…_

_

* * *

_

Midmorning…

It wasn't until the _Pearl__'s_ crew started removing the departed from the deck that Jack realized he hadn't heard a familiar barking voice ordering his men about. It was then that he realized she could still be ensconced in his cabin, injured far worse than he first imagined. With anxiety suddenly rolling in his stomach, Jack made his way to his cabin. Cotton stood outside the door with a look of trepidation on his bearded face. With a quick shake of his head, the man tried to relay the information he couldn't speak.

"Cotton! How she be faring?" Jack asked, a hand on the man's shoulder, his eyes going to the doorknob. Cotton's parrot answered for the man.

"Avast! _Sqwuaaaak… _Avast! _Sqwuaaaak…_" Jack looked up at the parrot's screeching, and then met Cotton's sad eyes. The anxiety became sheer panic as the pirate captain wrenched open the door and took in the empty room. Jack stepped back outside his cabin, Cotton stepping loyally to his side as they both surveyed the deck. Gibbs was assisting a few other crew members with one of the twenty-three casualties that were accounted for. What worried Jack most, at this precise moment, were the casualties _not_ accounted for. The ones hauled overboard… He shook his head at the thought and directed his attention to his quartermaster.

"Gibbs!" he shouted to the foredeck. The large man came to attention as he wiped the evidence of his exertion from his brow.

"Aye, Cap'n," he called back.

"Ana?" Jack asked. Gibbs' eyes were suddenly searching the deck.

"Thought she were with you, Jack," Gibbs said seriously, concern marring his face. The quartermaster turned to his compatriots, who merely shrugged their shoulders. Jack held out a hand to indicate the vacant space next to him.

"Well, she's not, is she, mate?" Jack asked with surprising acidity. Gibbs frowned slightly at Jack's tone.

"No, she's not, Jack," Gibbs answered automatically, trying to figure out Jack's mood all the while. The pirate captain just stared off at the now late morning bustle of some of the Tortuga residents. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for them, which was most likely true. Tortuga was thought of, mostly, as neutral ground. It was rare that a pirate would raid another while in port, but it wasn't unheard of. And when said action happened, most residents turned a blind eye. It was the nature of the beast that was Tortuga.

"Did she venture back into town?" he asked suddenly. Gibbs thought for a second.

"Aye, she might've. We hired a bit of help for clearin' the mess and some of the crew went off with them. Ana could've been one of 'em," he said. Jack nodded absently as he made his way towards the gangplank. A sudden thought came to Jack's head and he whipped around halfway to the docks to stare at Gibbs.

"Do we know from where they came?" he asked, pointing to the body that his quartermaster and crew mate were hefting to the plank. Gibbs shook his head.

"Nay, Cap'n. There's been no ship to go in or out of the harbor without us inquiring about it since dawn," he answered. Jack nodded before he turned and continued his swagger down to the dock.

"I'll be at the Faithful Bride," Jack said with one of his hand gestures as he continued walking.

"What you be doing there, if ye don't mind me askin'?" Gibbs called out.

"Why, havin' me some rum… and some conversation," Jack answered. Gibbs, unsure of how rum was going to fix the situation, watched his captain for a moment longer until he gave up trying to understand with a shrug and went back to his work.

It was on the far side of three hours later and the sun was beginning to cast its late afternoon shadows when Jack finally swaggered his way back to the _Pearl_. The entire crew, unsure of what Jack's mood would be like and how soon he would return, had stayed aboard in wait of him. He boarded his ship silently, his beloved tricorn hat neatly in his hands. Everything else about him was slightly askew. Gibbs' caught the strong odor of ale wafting from the man now standing in front of him that bespoke of such a brew being spilled rather than indulged in. The reddening spot near Jack's eye bespoke of things other than conversation occurring.

"Pardon me askin', Cap'n, but did ye deserve that one?" Gibbs asked, raising his hand to his own face to indicate where Jack's bruise was likely to form by the next day.

"Depends on which side of the fist you're on, mate," Jack said before turning to address the rest of the crew.

"Weigh anchor and hoist the mail sail, mates. Our course is Port Royal…" he said, sending everyone scurrying, before turning and returning himself to the _Pearl__'s_ helm. The weary captain rested his forearms between the grips of the wheel and watched his men prepare for their journey. Gibbs' presence by his side a few insignificant moments later did not surprise him.

"Port Royal, Jack?" the quartermaster asked, unease causing his voice to become slightly gruffer. Jack didn't turn, just continued to watch the deck in front of him.

"Aye, Port Royal," Jack confirmed.

"I don't mean to be questionin' it, Jack, but we've reason to be back there, haven't we?" Gibbs asked, leaning forward on the quarterdeck railing, watching the action below as Jack was.

"If you be asking whether we'll be safe in said place, then I have no answer. If you be asking whether I have information that leads us to said place, then I again have no answer," Jack said simply. Gibbs finally turned to look at his captain.

"Then what answers might ye have?" he asked. Jack turned with a gold-tipped smile.

"I never said me venture was unproductive," he said. Gibbs stood straight.

"Will it get us what we're after?" the older man asked. Jack's smile turned serious.

"We shall see… we shall hope… and see," he answered, his eyes looking behind them at the horizon waiting for them. "We need another able mind, and there's only one I trust."

_

* * *

_

Four days later…

"Cotton'll man the ship with the crew while you and I go ashore," Jack told the man as he hurriedly tucked his pistol into his belt. Gibbs stood by, along with Cotton, in the doorway to their captain's cabin as Jack picked up his discarded weapons.

"And what of the Royal Navy? There's a price on the _Pearl_… and almost every man on it," Gibbs said. Jack just grinned.

"The crew knows what to do…" he said as he made his way out onto the deck. Gibbs shook his head, following close.

"Keeping to the code doesn't seem to be anyone's strong point on this ship, Cap'n," he said. Again Jack grinned.

"Never said anything 'bout keeping to the code…" Jack said with a sly quirk of his eyebrow.

"Aye…" Gibbs said reluctantly as he took a quick sip from his flask.

"…the crew knows to sail the _Pearl_ on… and we'll find our way to it. Should trouble arise, that is," Jack said. Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"You seem to doubt there bein' any trouble… We'll find our way?" he asked, not quite grasping his captain's meaning. Jack looked portside as they sailed quietly past the steep wall of rock that shielded Port Royal Harbor from Mother Nature's baser elements. With a surreptitious point, he called attention to the _Dauntless_… and the smaller, quicker ship anchored next to it.

"Rumor be credited, that be the _Intrepid_… due to the untimely demise of the valiant _Interceptor_, it has inherited the title of fastest ship in the King's Navy… savvy?" Jack reported with a mischievous smirk. Gibbs let out a smirk of his own as he caught a glimpse of the ship before it was out of sight.

"Commandeer?" he asked, his steel gray eyes alight with a roguish gleam.

"Aye, commandeer… we'll just have to repeat a bit of history, won't we?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"_Sqwuaaaak_… Wind in the sails, wind in the sails… _sqwuaaaak…_" Cotton's parrot answered for the quartermaster. Jack gave Gibbs' shoulder a hearty pat.

"I take that as a yes," he said before heading down to the main deck. "Ready the row! No time to dawdle, mates!" As Gibbs watched Jack assist in the lowering of the row boat he hummed a bit of the pirate captain's favorite ditty… _Drink up me hearties, yo ho…_

"Don't mind if I do…" the quartermaster said as he took another swig from his flask and then went to join Jack.

_

* * *

_

Port Royal

_…_

"Ye think we be at the right one this time?" Gibbs asked, looking up at a small stone house. He took a long drink from one of the carafes of rum he'd taken when their unfortunate owner had looked the other way. "We've been to three such houses, all of them in the wrong…"

"You don't need to inform me of that, mate," Jack said as he rubbed his slap-sore cheek. Bloody hysterical females… "I'm well aware of our inaccuracies…"

"There be only one Mr. Turner in all Port Royal, yet no one seems to know where, exactly, he be…" Gibbs muttered, staring at the large wooden door in front of them. Jack extended a hand to indicate Gibbs should knock.

"By all means, take over the inquiry… I've been rapped about enough for the evening," Jack told the man. Gibbs gave him an odd look, but knocked twice anyway. After a moment of silence, Jack reached up and added his own knock. Then, there was a clicking of locks and the door was opened only slightly so the person on the other side could peek out.

"Who is it?" Will Turner's voice asked. With a grin, Jack pushed his way in the door and past a surprised Will.

"Ah, William, me lad…" Jack said as he walked comfortably into the modest front room.

"Jack? Mr. Gibbs?" a distinctly female voice asked, causing Jack to turn in its direction. A grin came over his face as he looked back to Will and then to his guest.

"Dear Elizabeth," Jack greeted with a slight bow and a tip of his hat. "A pleasant surprise…"

"Miss Elizabeth…" Gibbs also greeted. Then Jack frowned and went to the door to look out it. When he finally closed the door behind him, he looked at Elizabeth questioningly.

"No escort, Miss Swann? At this time of the evening?" he asked, causing Will to frown at his fiancée.

"You told me you brought one," the blacksmith scolded disapprovingly. Elizabeth shrugged, but blushed slightly at being caught in the lie.

"I snuck out of the mansion…" she said. "I've had an escort in my presence since the moment we returned to Port Royal…" Elizabeth looked from an amused Gibbs, to a smirking Jack, and then to an uncertain Will. Finally, Will just let out a breath and turned back to Jack.

"What brings you back here so soon?" he asked the pirate. There was a slight flicker of pain in Jack's dark eyes as he thought back.

"I seem to have misplaced a crew member," he succinctly revealed. Will's eyebrow rose.

"Who?" he asked.

"Anamaria…" the pirate answered after a slight hesitation. Will watched Jack closely as Elizabeth sucked in a quick breath in understanding.

"What happened, Jack?" the young woman asked. Jack took off his hat and rubbed the remembered frustration off his face. Gibbs answered for him.

"We believe she be taken…" he said. Will's eyes widened slightly.

"Taken? Kidnapped?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Aye, lad. 'Cept hostage is more the like," he said.

"Tell us, Jack," Will urged.

"Not too much to tell… we made berth in Tortuga. We were set to ship off the next morning, but before we could, we were attacked. A Captain Gideon Deverill was behind the trouble. He said that he was to rid the waters of the _Black __Pearl__'s_ curse… Ana had gotten herself involved in the fray. Gotten herself injured in the like, so I ran the good Captain through, ordered Ana to my cabin and then went off to finish the mess. By the time it quieted, Ana was no where to be found. Not on the _Pearl_, in the surrounding waters, nor in Tortuga. She was taken…" Jack recounted, becoming agitated enough to begin to pace. Will frowned in though.

"Captain Deverill… is that all you know? Is there any other information? Was he a pirate?" he asked.

"I don't much believe him a pirate. He was too gentlemanly… too proper a git. Fought like a military man almost," Jack said with a frown as he looked to Gibbs. "I also found that there'd been a ship named the _Zephyr_ anchored off shore. It was the ship that had passed port…" Gibbs let out a strong curse, causing Elizabeth to raise a proper eyebrow.

"Apologies miss… but Ana had been troubled about that ship. Said something weren't right with it…" he said. Elizabeth nodded.

"Makes sense… although everyone thinks women on board are bad luck, their perception would be an immeasurable aid to sailors the world over…" she said, her chin lifting. Gibbs let out a horrified huff as Will smiled and laid a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Miserable, filthy bad luck," Gibbs muttered before taking another drink of rum. Suddenly, Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she stood up quickly.

"Elizabeth… what…" Will started, but was cut off when she laid a quick, soothing kiss on his lips.

"I just… oh my… why didn't I think of this before?! I'll be back in a little while…" she told the group of men as she ran excitedly to the door.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried after her as he scrambled to the now open door and watched the slim figure do the best it could to sprint in petticoats.

"What the blazes was that about?" Gibbs asked. Jack shrugged.

"Women… I'd hand over the _Pearl_ willingly the day I find a man who could understand the crazy creatures…" he said.

* * *

"You don't think anything happened do you?" Will asked a short time later, stepping away from the window to look at Jack – who had since sat down and propped his booted feet on the table. Jack stopped twirling one of Gibbs' empty rum bottles and looked up at him.

"Who? Your girl?" he asked. "If you don't think she can take care of herself, mate, then you'd best rap yourself in the head with an oar and knock some sense into you…" Will smiled.

"Still sore about that, are we Jack?" he asked. Jack gave a wave of his hand.

"What's to be sore about? I'll get square with you on that account one day… savvy?" Jack asked with a smirk. Will looked at the pirate seriously.

"I daresay we're about to square up on another outstanding debt…" the blacksmith said, heavy with meaning. Jack sobered.

"Aye, Ana for Elizabeth… I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't need the help," Jack said seriously. Will nodded.

"I know that, Jack. You have my help, but you'd have had it regardless," the younger man said. Jack was silent, his eyes locked on Will's.

"Aye, I know that lad. Your father would have been proud of you," Jack said with a small smile. Will stood up straighter at the thought.

"Thank you, Jack," he said. There was silence until the restless pirate captain stood, tossing the bottle carelessly between his hands.

"We've got to find her… if those cowardly swabs took her off, then we'll find them and take 'em apart piece by piece if we have to," Jack said as he paced, yet again, in Will's humble lodging. Gibbs sat at the table taking a larger part in his second bottle of pilfered Port Royal rum.

"We don't know she's even alive, Jack. For all we know, she's at the bottom of Davey Jones' locker," the quartermaster said. Jack spun on the older man, a flare of unusual temper visible in his dark eyes.

"You don't believe that, mate. And when we do find her, those murderous dogs will get their repayment, ten-fold," he said harshly. Will stood near the fireplace quietly and watched his pirate friend pace furiously, and without his trademark swagger.

"If she's actually…" Will started, but was cut off by a glare from Jack. "Ahem, if something happened to her, then going after them could be a suicide mission on your part, Jack…" Gibbs also watched Jack carefully as Will started in on the usual logic.

"The lad is right, Jack…" he said finally. Jack shook his head, the interwoven beads in his hair making a slight clacking sound.

"I can't believe me ears… you've offered help, but what's this?" he asked, looking between the two men with a wounded look. "If she's alive, I'll find her. You two – me own mate and the man with the might to take on the Royal Navy to save his beloved Miss Swann – saying different. Almost as bad as mutiny…"

"Let's not go that far, Cap'n," Gibbs said, nearly choking at the word 'mutiny'. "All we're sayin' is that to go fetch a probably near-death Ana from those black-hearted bastards, it may risk a heavy loss on our side… and quite possibly your fine self…" Jack crossed his arms in front of him and glared again.

"Do you think that matters to me?" he asked. Will crossed the room to where Jack stood and put a hand on the pirate's shoulder.

"Good, no worries then," the blacksmith said, his eyes holding a smile of memory. It took Jack a moment, but he gave a quick smirk at the younger man's attention to the reversal of roles. Just as Jack was about to say something back, the door to Will's house opened, revealing a disheveled Elizabeth. Will rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned at her appearance. "Were you waylaid?" Elizabeth looked at him in confusion for a moment before she realized what was causing his concern.

"Oh… goodness no… No one harmed me. I went to the mansion and then I ran back here. I didn't want to wait for the carriage to be drawn as my father instructed," she said hurriedly.

"Due to your haste, I presume there is good news?" Jack inquired, not really knowing what 'good' news would be at this moment. Elizabeth looked to Jack with a small, sad smile.

"Good news concerning Anamaria's whereabouts, no. Good news as to information on one Captain Gideon Deverill, yes," she said. Elizabeth let out a startled yelp as Jack suddenly stepped to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Tell me all," he said as he led her to the table and sat her on the chair opposite Gibbs. She watched the pirate captain with a slight frown on her face as he resumed his pacing in front of her. After a look at an encouraging Will, she took a deep breath and started.

"Well, I requested a meeting with Commodore Norrington…" she started, only to be interrupted.

"Norrington?! What bloody good is he going to do?" Jack asked, throwing his arms up. Will looked thoughtfully at his fiancée.

"Is that why you left in such a hurry?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. You see, James has been in port for three days. According to my father, he is supposed to weigh anchor early tomorrow morning. I needed to hurry in order for my request to be met and he come to meet me" she explained. Jack grumbled.

"I still don't see what good he'll do," the pirate said. Elizabeth looked back to him.

"Jack… something of what you told me gave me an idea," she said. "You said that your Captain Deverill had a gentlemanly air to him the bespoke of a military upbringing. The very second you said as such, Commodore Norrington's image popped into my mind. And since your attacker was certainly not the Commodore, it led me to think he may have been an enlisted man." Jack thought this over for a second.

"That's interesting," he said as he ran a finger over on of the braids at his chin. "Was the Commodore of any assistance?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, he was. When I told him of what happened, he recognized the name that you gave me. It took him a moment or two, but he ended up placing it. Apparently, your Captain Deverill was Lieutenant Deverill in His Majesty's Navy… along with his brother Captain Damien Deverill. This was about the same time that the good Commodore was Captain as well. When James was promoted, there was a bit of dissension in the ranks among Captain Damien Deverill's men – his brother included. So, rather than serve under a Commodore whom they felt usurped the position Captain Deverill deserved, they left – and have been wanted by the crown for desertion every since…" Elizabeth concluded. Her captivated audience was silent as they absorbed this information. Jack had since ceased to pace and now had a thoughtful frown on his face.

"That still doesn't explain why he would attack the _Pearl_," he said finally. "And take _Ana_…" There was silence again as each person tried to ponder up explanations.

"That bloody captain said that he was to rid the waters of the _Pearl__'s_ curse… More'n likely he's heard the stories of Barbossa… ye think he may not have heard the curse was broken?" Gibbs asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I don't think so… the news spread like wildfire to soldier and sailor alike here in Port Royal," she said.

"But that doesn't mean the man had heard it," Will countered. Elizabeth brought a finger to her lips as an idea struck her.

"What if part of this has to do with the Commodore's promotion?" she asked. The men looked to her questioningly.

"Meaning precisely what, luv?" Jack asked.

"James let the _Pearl_ and its captain go… gave the wanted ship leave… what if the attack was an attempt to capture both?" she asked. Will picked up on his love's thought.

"To surpass the good Commodore's failure… Norrington does not have leave to give you nor the _Pearl_ clemency or even suggest it. The fact that he allowed you to leave violates the naval code," she concluded. Jack thought this over for a second.

"You got all of this from a conversation with our dear Commodore?" he asked her. Elizabeth blushed slightly with a smile.

"I've been known to read up on pirates… and anything concerning them. Like the Royal Navy," she admitted.

"So it's been said…" Jack said before turning to Will. "You've a clever woman here, lad. Don't let her get away, savvy?" Jack placed an arm securely around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"I don't intend to," Will answered, adoration shining in his eyes as he looked at her. She blushed deeper in pleasure at both the pirate's words and her fiancé's, and then softly placed her hand over Jack's.

"Jack, I don't know Anamaria half as well as I'd like to. But I know that she is strong-willed and equally as clever, if not more so. They wouldn't have taken her if she were dead, which leads me to believe that she is still alive and doing her best to stay so. There is only one person in this world as cunning and astute as you, Jack Sparrow… and that's Anamaria," she said earnestly. Jack's dark eyes focused on the young woman next to him, causing her to inwardly squirm at his scrutiny. After a second, he dropped his arm and made his way to the table and sat down in Elizabeth's vacated chair.

"Aye, I dare say you're right," he said after a second of inward thought. "It's quite probable that the minx has already laid them low and is trying to find her way back to the _Pearl_…" The confident bravado hiding the doubt and fear he suddenly felt. With a barely noticeable shaking hand, Jack pilfered Gibbs' pilfered rum and took a long swig.

"So…" Will prompted. "… what's our next move?" In the firelight glow, Jack's eyes almost looked black when he looked to Will. A smirk crossed the captain's face – a smirk that bordered on wicked.

"Why… we give chase, young Turner…" he answered in a way that almost sent chills down Will's spine. The look, the smirk, and the voice all told the young blacksmith that there was more to this than just a chase. It was an unseen, uncharted side of Captain Jack Sparrow that Will was witnessing… and it worried him.

* * *

Ana was aware of only that she was being dragged. Two men half-carried her limp form down a flight of stairs.

"Put her in the brig… we'll let her heal a bit before we give her another round. We'll get nothing out of her while she's unconscious," a voice said. Ana opened her eyes slightly to find the owner of that voice, but everything was blurry. The glow from the hanging lanterns only added to the confusion as she tried to focus.

"Ahhhh, she's awake, Cap'n…" another, gruffer voice said. With a dry, painful swallow, Ana closed her eyes. _No, I'm not awake!_ She mentally urged. _Leave me alone!_ There was a heavy numbness to her entire body, but she could still feel a slight pain radiating a slow heat from her face and her arms. Her eyes snapped open when a hand gripped her chin in an unforgiving manner. Again, she couldn't focus on the man's face.

"Welcome back, missy. Maybe next time, you'll be a little more cooperative. We'll let you rest up a bit, and think over your situation. The next time we ask you questions, it would serve you better to answer…" he said, roughly releasing her face. There was a clanging of metal as the doors to her cage were opened. The two men holding her dropped her unceremoniously to the floor. She tried to sit up, but the muscles in her arms protested as she tried to move them. Instead, she rolled as best she could onto her back and looked up at the man standing on the other side of the bars. There were only three questions that she needed answered at this precise moment.

"What happened to me?" she asked hoarsely, licking her dry, chapped lips. "Who are you?" There was no answer from the man. And finally, an even softer "_Who am I_?" Silence reigned for a few more moments as Ana blinked a few more times, her vision slowly becoming clearer; her head becoming a little less heavy. Finally, the slightly more-in-focus man turned to his counterparts with an evil smile.

"Well, well… How very fortuitous. It seems, gentlemen, that we now have a different kind of pawn in this…"

**_

* * *

_**

Author's notes…

_ A little longer than I'd anticipated the update to be, but I'm fairly certain I won't hear any complaining… :P_

**_Author's fair warning_**_… I hearby state forthwith that history will be played with a teeny-tiny bit in this story, and I apologize for it to those buffs who may read further into the story and find the discrepancies (I don't want to hear about it in reviews, cuz I already know!). Although, I must say, there was a little bit of history and protocol played with in the movie as well (e.g. **Commodore** Norrington, and the East India Trading Company brand… among things…)_


	3. Part III

**_Author's reminder…_**_ I don't own Jack, Ana, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Cotton, Norrington or anything else having to do with the movie **Pirates of the Caribbean** - But I do claim the Captains Deverill and Jonesy. Not to mention the plot. They are mine, and should anyone wish to borrow them, I'm not opposed to lending them out. All you need do is ask… Thank you! _

**_To MollieJoy…_**_ I'm glad you finally got to it! Your enthusiasm and cheerleading for me are a constant source of confidence and realization for me. Who else would I dedicate my hard work to?? Besides Johnny Depp, of course… ;)_

**_To J.L. Dexter…_**_ blushes Wow, thank you! I'm absolutely speechless! There's a whole lot more I could say, but I'm **speechless**!! ;)_

**_To _****_Cal_****_…_**_ There are few words to express how much I appreciate your reviews. I'm glad you caught the intuition insinuation… that was all for you! It proves that I go through reviews with a fine tooth comb to see what my readers say or want! And I totally agree that Johnny would do a wonderful job with that scene… hint, hint sequel writers… hint, hint… :P Either that, or I could just borrow Johnny and have him do that scene solely for me! ;) Don't worry, I'd share it with you!!_

**_To Starrynight265…_**_ A monkey wrench indeed... I find **myself** shocked at where my plot seems to be going. This story seems to be writing itself, but I suppose that's a good thing for a writer to say. It means I'm involved, right? Thanks again!_

**_To Reese Sparrow…_**_ Once again, thank you! It is a pleasure to see people reviewing. And I'm sorry to hear that your review thingy didn't work!! :P _

_And so ends my faux Golden Globes acceptance speech… sorry Johnny, that you didn't win – you should have, although Bill Murray **is** a worthy opponent… :(_

_

* * *

_

Two days later…

Ana sat in the dim candlelight looking thoughtfully around the captain's cabin. She was clothed in a heavy robe and tucked deep under the covers of the bed. Her face felt swollen and her arms ached terribly. It hurt to turn any direction due to the large slash that lay across her stomach. It had been properly tended to and was now uncomfortably bandaged. How she got to this bed, she didn't remember. How she came aboard such a ship, she had no memory. Every now and then, when she slipped off into a drug induced sleep, did snippets of dreams come to her. A frown marred her features as she thought back. One was of a ghastly ship… black and full of torn sails. The other of a screeching woman talking of nothing but corsets. Sometimes, those two dreams would merge together… the screeching woman aboard the frightening ship. It was all so strange… Ana's attention was drawn to the door as it opened, revealing a man she did not recognize. She pulled the covers closer to her in a apprehension that felt foreign.

"Who are you?" she asked. The graying man smiled slightly as his girth made its way slowly to where she sat.

"Me name is Zachariah Jones… but I be Jonesy to all…" the man said, setting the tray he was carrying down on the table next to her. She eyed the tray carefully.

"I be the cook aboard this vessel, miss… and play the part of doctor as well. It was I who stitched your gizzard…" he continued. Ana smiled as she realized that the man had confused his positions.

"Mr. Jones…" she said, sobering. "Where am I?" The old man cleared his throat slightly and looked to the tray of food.

"You be on the _Zephyr_, miss…" he answered. The name did not feel familiar to her in any way.

"The _Zephyr_…" she murmured to herself. "Who be the captain?" Again, Jonesy avoided her gaze when she looked at him.

"He be Captain Deverill," the doctor/cook answered. Ana frowned as she tried to place the name in her memory. No such luck.

"How did I come to be here?" she inquired. Again, Jonesy cleared his throat.

"An awful lot of questions for one who just woke up," he scolded lightly. "Ye'd best be eatin' something, lassie. Get your strength back…" Ana looked to the bread and broth that sat on the tray.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" she asked. The man let out a burdened sigh.

"I'm not one for lyin', and as much as the Captain says we're just withholding, it still feels like lyin'," he admitted. Ana frowned as she reached for the bread, her stomach rumbling for food.

"What are you 'withholding'?" she asked. Jonesy took familiarity into his own hands as he sat his heavy frame on the edge of the bed and took one of her hands lightly in his and pat it with almost fatherly affection, his warm gray eyes giving her something to focus on.

"Lass, we don't want to push ye to remembering a painful past… and we're all certain that's what ye've come from. Captain Deverill says that he and his associate found ye all but dead. Beaten with an inch of your life. The good captain brought ye back to the _Zephyr_ and ordered ye healed and healthy," Jonesy revealed. Ana racked her brain for any part of the memory that her companion had imparted to her. Again, there was nothing.

"Where did you find me?" she asked. A sad look came across the man's face.

"Ye were under the watch of the captain's brother… until he passed on. We believe that he'd taken your part from a ship that be called the _Black __Pearl__._ There's no saying what all was done to ye aboard that ship… their cruelties are numerous and fair to unspeakable due their viciousness," he told her. Ana's eyes widened as the name took root in her brain.

"The _Black __Pearl_…" she murmured. The image of the ghastly black ship flashed in front of her eyes for a moment. Her dark eyes unfocused for a second and she shook her head to clear it. Jonesy looked at her, concerned.

"Did ye remember something, lass?" he asked, patting her hand again. She looked to him, a look of concentration on her face. Memories, again, flashed for just moments. Someone standing over her, someone she couldn't focus on. Then the pain… the gut wrenching pain… Cruel laughter and a circle of cruel eyes watching. The name of the ship sounded familiar… as familiar as the pain. Ana slipped her hand from Jonesy's grasp and curled herself further under the blankets, a look of horror on her face.

"Aye, I think I remember the _Pearl_…" she said softly. Jonesy let out a soft curse.

"I be sorry lass, for bringing it up… but now I know we be right 'bout it all…" he said kindly, laying a comforting hand on Ana's blanket covered shoulder. "… now's time for ye to rest." Ana didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and willed the memories away. It brought to mind more questions to mind, but there would be time for them later. She heard the door of the cabin close behind Jonesy as he took his leave. She was alone and she opened her eyes to focus on the burning candle next to her. The _Black Pearl_… what had it done to her?

Jonesy shook his head as he exited his captain's quarters. The girl was soon to be asleep, and not of his concern.

"Did she believe everything that you were so kind as to suggest?" a voice behind Jonesy asked. The old man turned, the mask of kindness that had been on his face evaporating into the night like it had never existed. His steel gray eyes back to their cold, greedy origin.

"Aye, Captain… she be chewin' it," he said. Damien Deverill smiled, the malice in his soul shining in his eyes.

"Excellent," he said. Jonesy crossed his heavy arms.

"Now… where's the extra ye promised me," he asked with a menacing frown. Damien tapped a purse of coins against the palm of his hand.

"Your bonus, as promised… And I might say, you've done a bang-up job settling the girl," the captain said. Jonesy growled as he reached out and snatched the pouch.

"I didn't become a pirate to be known as a nice old man… you want more of a show, ye'll have to compensate for it," the large man said as he pocketed his earnings. Damien nodded, a beautiful smile on his face.

"Rest assured, if your assistance puts the girl where we want her and gets us what we want, you'll be able to retire happily," the captain said.

"I'll do what ye ask… even if I still don't much like it. I'll do my part, but this has the makings of backfiring on the lot o' us with severe penalty…" he told his captain.

"Your concerns have been duly noted, Jonesy," Damien said diplomatically. "At the first sign of trouble, I assure you, the girl will be dealt with." Jonesy nodded and then made his way back to the galley where he belonged. Damien stood at the railing, the wind gently blowing across his sharp patrician features.

"It's my turn… and they won't know what hit 'em…" he muttered to the forgetting wind before turning to return to the helm.

_

* * *

_

The

_Pearl__…_

"ANA!" Jack's hoarse voice called out into the dark of his cabin. He bolted upright in bed, a sheen of wet covering his bare chest. With a deep breath to calm his nerves Jack swung his legs around so that his feet touched the cool wood of the floor. A knock came at the door as Jack leaned over hoping to will his stomach back to where it belonged.

"Jack?" Will's voice called. The door opened and the young man stuck his head in the door. "You alright, Jack?"

"Aye, lad, I'm okay," the pirate answered after a moment.

"I heard you shout…" the blacksmith said. Jack pushed himself off of the bed and reached for his shirt. He pulled it over his head and then went in search of rum.

"Who's at the helm, lad?" he asked.

"Gibbs took over for Cotton an hour past," Will answered. Jack nodded as he uncorked the waiting bottle of rum and took a drink. It took Jack a moment to form his thoughts into words.

"I see things when I close me eyes, lad. And they're not nightmares… they're worse than nightmares. They are things that could be happening right now as we sit here doing nothing… and of course, all I can do is watch, because I'm not there and me mind knows that," he said before taking another drink of the numbing liquor. "Was this how it felt, lad?" Will stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind him.

"How what felt?" the young man asked his friend. Jack gave a humorless smirk in Will's direction.

"When Barbossa took Elizabeth…" Jack clarified. It didn't escape Will's notice that Jack's eyes looked a bit sleep-deprived… or that the man had just finished a half a bottle of rum in mere minutes. And Will also knew that the sleep wouldn't come and the rum wouldn't do a thing to bring the sought after forgetfulness.

"Aye, this is how it felt," Will confirmed. "It also pains me to say that Elizabeth had an advantage… she had you. You knew Barbossa…" Jack grimaced.

"You're quite correct, lad. We don't know our enemy this time, beyond his name. It's what troubles me most, I'm afraid…" the pirate admitted as he approached his bed and sat on the edge. Will approached Jack and took the rum bottle from him. The pirate watched in slight amusement as the blacksmith took a drink.

"Elizabeth would have your head," he muttered. Will smiled as he handed the drink back.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he said. Jack let out a little laugh.

"I imagine that would be inconsequential compared to how she'll respond when she sees you again, mate. I don't think she'll thank you, lad, for leaving her like that," he said of the notably absent Elizabeth. Will looked uncertain, but shook his head.

"It was for the best. She didn't need to be included in this. One adventure that almost got her killed is enough for now," he said. Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Aye, if you say so. But whatever she serves you… methinks you'll deserve…" the pirate said while closely examining the flat of his hand. "… savvy?" Will gave the pirate a look.

"Do we know where we're going?" Will finally asked. Jack looked over at him.

"Do 'we' know where we're going? No…" Jack said as he lifted his legs to the bed again and sat against the headboard. "Do _I_ know where we're going? Yes…" Will looked at the pirate expectantly. Jack ignored him for a moment, but the weight of the blacksmith's stare had him returning the look.

"Fine… we're headin' for Rum Cay," the pirate said. Will frowned.

"Rum Cay? How far is that?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"6 or 7 days thereabouts," he said. Will nodded.

"Why there?" he asked. Jack stood up again and went to the table that held his map. He pointed his finger to the selected island.

"Because it's on the edge of the Caribbean, mate. The _Zephyr_ passed dock at Tortuga… which means they have to be low on supplies. They'll have to go somewhere, and the best bet in either direction would be Rum Cay… besides, I just like the name…" Jack said, a smirk crossing his face at Will's shake of his head.

"What do you mean either direction?" Will asked, concerned. Jack let out a sigh.

"You be the one that brought up the point, lad. We don't know our foe… He could be heading back in Port Royal's direction, or he could be hopping the ocean without a by your leave. We don't know which, do we? We'll make tracks for the last logical port before such a trip, aye?" Jack asked, looking up at his friend. Will thought for a second and then nodded in agreement.

"It makes sense, aye… but, Jack… The man seems intent on taking you and the _Pearl_. Why would he take Ana further away?" the young man inquired. Jack rested both palms on the map and leaned on them.

"I'm not sayin' he is, savvy? But we cannot afford to _not_ think of everything right now. He's using her to get to me to, apparently, get to our good Commodore. There's no telling what this man is capable of," Jack said earnestly. "My guess is he won't take her anywhere but between Tortuga and Port Royal knowing that those are the waters I favor. He won't pursue me… not while he has Ana. He'll wait for me to pursue him." Will cleared his throat and tried to broach the subject Jack seemed to be avoiding.

"Jack… he may be leading you to believe he has Ana. He may not have her anymore," he said. Jack was silent as he continued to stare at the map below his hands.

"I know that, lad. I know what you're trying to tell me…" Jack said after a while. "And don't think I haven't thought about it when I'm all by me onesies, staring at this bloody ceiling to a point of madness." Will laid a hand on the pirate captain's back.

"You know I don't want to think about it either, Jack. But you said it yourself… we can't afford to not think of everything… and you did kill his brother," Will reminded him. Jack smiled – actually, it was more than a smile. It was a reliving of a moment.

"Aye, that I did, lad. And I wish I could do it again…" Jack said with a wistful look. "Deverill has revenge in mind, I'm sure. But I have revenge of me own he'll have to contend with…"

_

* * *

_

The Zephyr…

Damien watched the girl closely from where he stood at the helm. She was walking alongside the railings of the ship in the morning sun, awkwardly uncomfortable in the 'borrowed' dress he had given her. Her injuries were far from healed, but they far from detracted from her beauty… a fact which many of the crew had not been oblivious of. The girl was often skittish around the men's interest… often alternating between almost cowering from it and lashing out against it. Both reactions were understandable due to the situation she was currently in. The unfortunate crew members that had piqued her anger already sported healthy bruises on whatever piece of their anatomy that had been in her reach. The girl also often spoke in a pirate brogue that bespoke of a sea life and she often watched the mock sword-play on deck with apt interest. It made Damien re-think his original assessment of the girl. She was more than the mere mistress or whore that some of his men had thought her to be when they'd captured her. And it was this conclusion that made Damien realize his plans for her were much grander than what he'd first conspired. With a calculating smile, he turned the helm over to his first mate. Damien approached her with caution, not wanting to be on the wrong end of her fist… or her foot. When he was sure she was aware of his approach, he dared address her.

"Miss…" he greeted with a gallant bow as she turned to him. Her dark eyes assessed him critically before she graced him with a small smile.

"Yes?" she inquired. Damien smiled back as he folded his hands behind his back.

"It would honor me greatly if you would join me for a small luncheon in my quarters," he offered. A wary look was back in her eyes as she contemplated his offer. After a moment or two of deliberation, she finally gave a small nod.

"It be difficult to reject such a civil request," she said. Damien smiled warmly, the expression suitably concealing his calculating mentality.

_

* * *

_

Duh, duh, duh…. :P

**_Author's info:_**_ Now, I warned ye… history being played with… And this is only the beginning!! In real life, Rum Cay is a small island located in the __Bahamas__. Christopher Columbus named the island __Santa Maria__ De La Conception. The modern name, Rum Cay, is said to be in memory of a wreck destroyed with a cargo of rum which foundered off the coral reefs that were plentiful along the island's shore. The wreck of the 101-gun man-of-war **H.M.S. Conqueror**, built in __Devon__ in 1855 and which served in the Crimean War, lies in 30 feet of water off Rum Cay where it sank in 1861. I've taken liberties with many a date, and the fact that I'm calling Rum Cay 'Rum Cay' in my story and keeping everything else in the seeming late 1650's – early 1660's is an obvious discrepancy. I apologize, yet I don't – cuz this be fiction and it works… right?? Right…_


	4. Part IV

_A/N – Okay, so everyone's just going to have to be patient with me in the next few weeks. I just got a new job (yay me!)… and it's 300-some miles away from where I currently reside. I have to be where I need to be come March 1st… so things are going to get crazy. Updates will probably be few and far between in that time. I'll try to write as much as I can, but Internet access will be veeeeerrrry touch and go from here on out. So, this is an apology, in advance… Savvy?? :P_

_A/N2: So, I just locked myself out of my own database(that I've been working on for almost a month and am two steps shy of finishing it) that I'm creating for my current employers. I'm absolutely frustrated with myself and my moment of stupidity. I can't figure out how to get back into it and I'm ready to scream. Stupid toolbars! So, I decided to take a LONG needed break from it and do some writing. So, please be nice and review. It'll make me feel 110 better than I do right now… :)_

* * *

Ana slowly entered the cabin that had been her home for the past few days. The table that sat off to the side was set for two with a fairly lavish spread across the small table. A frown crossed her face when she realized that this was something that she was unaccustomed to. Or at least it seemed that way. Nor, did it seem, was she accustomed to the company. Ana's eyes raked over the captain's finery, her eyes resting on the hilt of his sword. A hand fisted in the heavy, coarse material of the dress… her hand longing to reach out and take the weapon. Damien caught her movement and misunderstood.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find you anything more… _appealing_ for you to wear," he said, his eyes roaming over the shapeless dress that hung loosely on her slim frame. Ana's chin went up.

"It's not the dress' fit, captain… I believe it's the fact that it is a dress," she said, her other hand fisted another handful of the unsatisfactory cloth. Damien inclined his head to one side slightly as his clear blue eyes met hers.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain what you mean by that," he suggested, a slight smile forming on his face. Ana shrugged her shoulders.

"No offense meant, but I think I'd be more comfortable in those… and with one of those," she said, pointing to his breeches and then to his sword. The smirk that crossed the captain's face was almost contemptuous and it infuriated her.

"And what, perhaps, would you do with such things?" he asked, as if amused. Ana wisely kept her face expressionless even though her own contempt was rising with every word the man spoke.

"I'd use them, o' course…" she said. Damien let out a little laugh, causing Ana to frown again.

"I've suspected as much," he replied. This time, Ana looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Damien shook his head.

"You are more than what you seemed to be Miss…" he started, stopping when he realized that he had yet to learn her name. But of course, Ana was equally as clueless. She shook her head sadly at his prompting.

"I'm sorry… I… I don't remember…" she said, frustration growing in her chest. The captain reached forward and grasped her hand, causing her to look up at him.

"It's alright. Don't press yourself. It'll come, in time. All the while, we shall call you Marie… after my mother… She was such a lovely woman, just as you are," he said, bringing her hand to his lips. Ana watched his flaxen head bow over her hand and was one part flattered at his attention and one part disgusted. She rolled the new name around her head for a moment as she neatly withdrew her hand from his. Marie… it fit like a new shoe. The size felt right, but it still wasn't comfortable.

"Aye," she commented. "Marie'll do… for now…" Damien smiled at her acceptance.

"Wonderful," he commented as he went to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit in. Ana lifted her chin and went to the other chair, pulled it out for herself, and sat. As Damien watched, she reached forward and took a piece of bread from the plate it sat on. Ana eyed it carefully for a second before taking a large bite from it. Recovered from the slight, Damien sat himself in the chair he had pulled out.

"It's nice to see you returning to what must be past form," he said with an edge to it. Ana's eyes held a curiosity that didn't ring quite true.

"Is this how I was then?" she asked after swallowing her mouthful. Damien poured her a glass of wine before his blue eyes locked onto hers.

"I have no idea what you were like before we found you. But after observing you for the past few days, I'd have to say you must have been an enigma to all," he said. Ana sat back in her chair and observed him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said finally with a small, almost indistinguishable smile. Damien's hand reached for his glass and he took a calculated sip of the rich liquid.

"Rest assured that I never meant it to be anything else," he said, a smile warming his features considerably.

"Fine," Ana answered, more interested in the food in front of her than in listening to him prattle on. The disgust she felt towards all social niceties such as making conversation told her that the good captain's assessment of her person was quite probably true. Her hands itched to take the helm. She wanted to feel the comfort of metal hanging at her waist and to feel the burn of rigging rope slip over her callused hands. It took everything in her to not correct the crew as they went about their work. Ana was no mere maiden… and that, sadly, was the only sure thing she could be certain of. That, and the fact that her situation came at the hands of someone she was not sure of. Someone had given her the injuries she carried. Someone had hurt her badly… so badly that she couldn't ascertain her own name. It was something that didn't sit well with her as she sat on this ship of strangers. She wished she had a person to call a friend… or a task to take her mind off the helplessness of the damnable situation. It was that wistful look that Damien contemplated for a moment before he came to an acceptable solution… one that he'd been pondering for the past few days. He cleared his throat slightly as he shifted in his chair.

"I have a proposition for you, lass," he said, catching Ana's attention. She didn't look up, but she inclined her head enough to tell him that she was listening.

"I'd like you to stay aboard the _Zephyr_ and become a member of my crew," he said. At this, Ana's head shot up, a look of hopefulness in her eyes as her fingers clenched the dining cloth she held in her hands.

"Do… do ye mean it?" she asked, her voice almost raspy in its anticipation. Damien put a palm over his heart and bowed his head.

"It would be my honor," he said. "Besides… an honorable group such as us, for a clear conscience, couldn't possibly leave a lovely young woman in a situation such as yours all by herself in a world she doesn't recognize, now could we?" Ana shook her head as she furrowed her brow to keep the extra emotion that followed her gratitude at bay. Damien smiled as he held out for her.

"Are we agreed then? You will stay aboard?" he asked. She gingerly took his hand, but after a second, she gave it a hearty shake.

"Aye… we have an accord," she said. Damien stood up.

"Excellent… I'll go inform the quartermaster of our new acquisition. Give me a moment," he said as he excused himself from the cabin. Ana watched the door close behind him with unseeing eyes as words rang through her head. _We have an accord… accord… accord…_ The smooth timbered male voice in her head struck Ana like a ton of bricks. The words… not hers. The voice… whose was it? She'd used the words herself, but they were locked deep in her memory with only a slight taste of familiarity. There was a life out there that was hers, but she couldn't claim and it frustrated her to no end. Ana threw the cloth in her hand as far as she could with an angry growl as she stood up. And then, she paced.

_

* * *

_

Just outside…

"What say the girl?" Jonesy asked as the two men stood a few feet from the captain's cabin.

"She's agreed to join the crew," Damien answered the stocky man. Jonesy nodded.

"It'll make me job easier," he commented. Damien smiled as he turned to look out at the impossibly blue ocean.

"Yes, Jonesy, I believe it will. This is only step one and we've more to take. But this step is a giant one," the captain told his crewmate. Suddenly, there was a giant crash from inside the cabin causing both men to rush inside. Everything that had once been on the table was now not. The girl sat on her knees on the floor, her face in her hands and her shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Damien rushed to her side, carefully avoiding the broken dinnerware and the spattering of food.

"Marie," he said softly while taking her shoulders in his hands. At his voice, she shrugged out of his grip. He reached for her again, quickly taking the arm that was forming a fist and holding it.

"That's not my name!" she all but screamed. "Leave me alone!" She tried valiantly to get away from him, but Damien pulled her into an embrace. Her struggle was to no avail, and she soon gave up, resting her forehead dejectedly against the captain's shoulder. Damien's eyes met Jonesy's from over the girl's dark head. With a nod and a slight smirk, the cook took himself off, closing the door quietly behind him.

_

* * *

_

Rum

_Cay__, __Bahamas__…_

Will Turner walked around the docks with a slightly befuddled look on his face. Jack was nowhere to be found on the sparse spit of land that the pirate captain had made out to be a bustling port of activity. It was anything but. Yet the fact that the young blacksmith hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man didn't mean much. Jack had a way of evading anything and everything when he wanted. Suddenly, a hand clapped onto Will's shoulder causing the young man to almost yelp in surprise. _Or when he didn't want…_

"Where ye be headin' young lad?" an obviously disguised, gravelly sounding voice asked from behind him. With a shake of his head, Will glared over his shoulder at the man.

"You'll give a man an attack if you keep that up, Jack," he told the pirate. Will eyed the large feathered hat atop Jack's head and the heavily brocaded coat he wore curiously. "What's with all the trappings?" Jack's eyes went up as if he just became aware of the flouncy hat. He swiped it off his head with a grin and slapped it against Will's chest, the feather blowing annoyingly into the blacksmith's face.

"I believe that's more to your liking, mate…" Jack said with a grin as he peeled the heavy jacket off and let it flop to the ground. "As for the trappings, as it were… let's just say I know a lad…" Will rolled his eyes.

"You always know a lad, Jack. Where did you disappear off to in that crazy getup?" he asked. Jack wrapped an arm companionably around Will's shoulder as they walked to where the _Pearl_ was docked.

"Did I ever tell you 'bout the time I impersonated a cleric of the Church of England?" Jack asked, his mischievous grin still on his face. Will looked at the pirate out of the corner of his eye. He remembered hearing it read at the pirate's abandoned hanging…

"No, actually. You didn't," Will commented, interested in hearing the tale. Jack just chuckled.

"Wicked tale, that. Tell ye all 'bout it when we have more time… but I will tell you, I did frighten me a number of parishners something goofy," he laughed again, wiggling his fingers in front of Will's face to emphasize his point. The pirate gave himself a moment, staring off into the fair blue sky in memory before snapping back to attention and then leaving the young man behind on the docks as he boarded the _Pearl_. Will, caught in his awe of the pirate, scrambled after him to where he stood at the helm next to his quartermaster.

"Who did you see on the island?" Will asked. Jack grinned at Gibbs with a wink.

"I saw me a lad named Lefty," he said. Gibbs thought for a second before he let out a chuckle.

"Lefty?" Will asked, aware that he'd probably opened a whole 'nother barrel of craziness where Jack and his tales were concerned. Jack nodded once as he leaned on the wheel.

"Aye, Lefty… The lad had the misfortune of being washed overboard during a nasty gale a few years back. He was but a few miles off shore… yet the poor cut up lad was bleedin' out enough to call the oldest, slowest shark with the worst sense of smell to him from half-way cross the world. Before he knew it, a pair of 'em had taken off with his right leg and his right arm…" Jack relayed, using his hands to indicate right above his knee and right below his shoulder.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, getting into the story. "The laddie were lucky enough – if ye see it so – to float himself ashore and into the care of a couple o' fishermen… he be Lefty ever since…" Will looked at the two with a confused frown.

"That doesn't enlighten as to why you happened to be dressed like such a clown," he commented, causing Jack to smirk.

"We're not done with the story, mate. Hadn't gotten the chance to tell you that the encounter with the Reaper had left the ol' boy a bit loony, savvy?" Jack asked, making a crazy motion with his hand. Gibbs just smirked with a good-natured roll of his eyes.

"That he be… he holds court in a shanty near a mile north o' the port," the quartermaster finished.

"'Holds court'?" Will asked. Jack let out a little laugh.

"Aye… believes he's the bleedin' King o' England, he does," Gibbs explained.

"Crown an' all… and those that request an audience with so fine a man must play their part… there being your favorite hat…" Jack finished with a slight bow. Will gave the pirate a look before looking out at the deck as he mumbled incoherent things about sea turtles and human back hair.

"Did he have any useful information?" he asked after a moment or two. Jack was silent, causing Will to look back at him. The captain's eyes were focused intently on the main mast. All joking and jesting were gone when he looked at the two men in front of him.

"No," he said softly. "All he knows is that there was no ship such as the _Zephyr_ to drop anchor at this port or in any of the surrounding waters. Nor where there any notable female… companions… of any sort." Will gave Jack a cautious look.

"Is such information from a loon reliable?" he asked. Jack looked over at Will with a disappointed look.

"Don't impugn without just cause, me boy. Just 'cause he's a bit mad doesn't mean that he doesn't know things. He knows this island better'n the back of his one hand… and seeing that it's his _only_ hand, he knows it quite well. Lefty knows the ins and outs of this port like no one else could. His word, I'll be trusting," Jack said. There was a cry from the lookout, calling all three men's attention to him.

"Royal sails ho!" the man cried. Jack turned, snatched the spyglass from Gibbs and held it to his eye. And there it was. The _Intrepid_. With a sigh, Jack watched it sail closer.

"There be our dear friend, the Commodore… what would he be sailing after us for? In his prize ship, no less?" Jack asked. Gibbs let out an audible gulp.

"Do ye think he's after the price on our heads?" he asked. Jack brought the spyglass down with a gold-tipped grin after he spotted an object on the _Intrepid's_ deck.

"I doubt that very much, mate, seein' he's had our heads at a few opportune moments already. But I do believe young William will know the purpose of the good Commodore's visit," Jack said, handing the spyglass to the young man. This time, it was Will who let out an audible gulp. He, too, believed he knew the Commodore's reason. After taking a deep breath, Will brought the spyglass up to his eye as well. After a moment of searching, the glass focused at the fore of the ship. There, with her hair and dress billowing in the wind and her hands planted firmly on her slim hips, stood Elizabeth. And she did not look happy. Jack grinned as he gave his friend a hearty thump on the back.

"The executioner's drums are playing a tune for you this time, boy," the pirate said good-naturedly, causing Gibbs to chuckle. "This should be verrrrry interesting…"

_

* * *

___

Author's thanks:

I appreciate all the reviews of the last post. I do hope you enjoyed this part… I certainly had a time of it writing it. I had a few laughs of me own… Please let me know what you thought!! 


	5. Part V

**_J.L. Dexter…_**_ your product seems like a miracle sent from on high… I'd love to have said monkey… and the rum… I have plenty of bananas for the plot machine should it come to begging and bribing. And might I say that you are a very dutiful member of the Insane and Scandalous Consumer/Telemarketer Proprietors of __America__ – I salute you… and I appreciate your offer. It may come to a point where I will have to take you up on it. As for the cliffies, I'm addicted to them. I know I have a problem… If it continues on the scale that I seem to be projecting, I may need help. Oh well... :P_

**_Cal_****_…_**_ Thank you for your congrats and for your enthusiasm for the story. Stupid move… taking over all the time I dedicate to my story. But hey, it also provides a useful escape should everything become too stressful, right? Computer problems abound… oh well. I'll figure it out. I just need to spend some time on something else. Everything looks better when you take a break and come back to it. At least I'm hoping that philosophy will work for me in this case! Hope you enjoy this part, and I always look forward to your novellas. It makes the hard work in writing and posting worth it!_

**_Leap of fate…_**_ Commodore?! Of course! I have a serious soft spot for him. If I weren't such a Jack/Johnny fan, then our dear James/Jack would be at the top of my list. I couldn't possibly leave him out of this story – especially since the plot kind of circles around him in a strange way… right? ;)_

**_Hollaiuar_****_…_**_ You honor me with your words. I think I may have teared up a bit as well… thank you. I'm glad that you liked this idea and I'm sorry I seemed to have swiped the carpet from beneath your feet where it's concerned, however unbeknownst to me… Can't wait to see if you like this next part!! Enjoy…_

**_Wyte-tygre_****_…_**_ Sorry I confused you on that part… I skipped from where Jack and Ana were having their conversation about __Elizabeth__ right to the next day… so Elizabeth and Will got back to __Port Royal__ on their own time in the interim between the scenes. I figured the reader could use their imagination where that was concerned since it would have been a bit boring to read about… Again, sorry. I just assume that people read like I do… :) As for the 'bump on the head to bring it all back' scenario?? No freakin' way… too cliché for the likes of me. Not too sure how I'll handle it yet, but it certainly won't be that!_

* * *

Will watched with a wary eye as the gangplank for the _Intrepid_ was lowered. He knew his fiancée's temper could rival the Devil himself when she felt maligned enough. And from the frown on her beautiful face as she carefully made her way down to the dock, said temper would manifest itself soon enough. Will looked up at where the Commodore stately stood, his arms folded behind his back. Norrington's handsome face didn't betray any emotion, but his eyes held amusement and curiosity at how the reunion between the two lovers was going to play out. Will looked to his side where a very interested Jack stood. The pirate captain didn't even bother to hold back his amusement, the cad. Will turned back to his beloved just as she stopped within arm's reach. He opened his mouth to greet her, but she stepped forward quickly and laid a fist into his stomach, causing the air to be struck from his lungs. Elizabeth didn't hit him her hardest – she didn't want to hurt the miserable bastard – but she put enough force into it.

"Eliza… beth…" Will blew out in a drawn out breath as he clutched his stomach slightly and squinted at her.

"You miserable bastard," she echoed her earlier thoughts with narrowed eyes as Will slowly stood up straight and drew his shoulders back. Jack clapped his hands once and let out a quick laugh.

"That was better than I anticipated!" he whooped and swiftly received a slap for his trouble. He clutched his stinging cheek and looked to the woman who had delivered the blow. "Mary, Mother of… what the bloody hell was that for?" Elizabeth glared at him.

"You know what the 'bloody hell' that was for…" she said. "Trouble follows you around like a puppy nipping at your heels. And you like to drag everyone you can with you…" Jack looked at her.

"What do you mean drag, luv? I haven't dragged anyone anywhere," he said, looking around for the mysterious people she was calling attention to. Will stepped back slightly to avoid the impending slap that was surely to befall Jack. But it didn't come.

"Let me finish, Captain Sparrow…" she said harshly, causing Jack to come to attention. With a deep breath, the young woman held her indignation and anger in check. "And since your adventures of recent never seem to be solitary and without the accompaniment of my fiancé, then I think it best to inform you that I shall be included." Jack gave her a look, with raised eyebrows.

"You shall?" he asked. The woman nodded once.

"I shall…" she answered. Jack looked to think for a second before holding out his hand to Elizabeth.

"Aye, we have an accord, young miss," he said. Elizabeth took it and gave him a smile. But it slipped off her face when she dropped her hand from Jack's grasp and turned to Will.

"And you…" she said, her eyes narrowing once again. Thankfully, when he'd stepped back to avoid the negated attack on Jack's person, Will had stepped another arm length away.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he asked, knowing full well he was inviting trouble. Rather than get angry again, Elizabeth seemed to deflate slightly. Her eyes saddened.

"I never expected such a devious turn from you, Will Turner," she said. "Thinking you dead once already has taught me that I never desire a moment as such ever again. And then you steal off in the middle of the night without so much as discussing this in the slightest…" The girl wiped the corner of her eye to catch the sitting tear before it fell. Will stepped forward and took her upper arms in his hands.

"Elizabeth… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that… I just didn't want to put you into the path of danger like before. You shouldn't be involved in this. You shouldn't be here…" he said with guilt and worry heavy in his voice. Elizabeth looked to be fighting another tear as she looked into Will's dark eyes.

"It was I who put myself in danger before, Will… taking your medallion and then assuming your name… And I believe I proved that I could take care of myself when situations should warrant it," she said. Will looked down into her flawless face.

"I know that… and I am sorry…" he said. Then he gave her a soft smile. "But you're here now." Elizabeth's eyes dried as she straightened up with a smile. Then she leaned in and gave her blacksmith a quick kiss. Jack watched the woman's demeanor do a complete turn-around. It was then he realized what happened. With a shake of his head and a smirk, he stepped close to the couple.

"Methinks you've been duped, mate," Jack said cheerily. "She's got you to thinking you want her here… to keep the domestic peace, as it were…" Both Elizabeth and Will turned to look at him. He just gave them another grin as he stepped back from them slightly and pointed to the deck of the _Intrepid_.

"I best go talk wind speed with the good Commodore," he excused himself and headed up the gangplank. Elizabeth watched him swagger up towards the stoic James Norrington and then turned back to Will.

"Have you found any information as to where they took Anamaria?" she asked. Will's eyes traveled up to where Jack was leaning nonchalantly against the rail.

"No, there hasn't really been anything good. Jack thinks they'll keep to the waters between Port Royal and Tortuga…" he said. Elizabeth also looked up to where the pirate stood next to an impeccable Norrington. Her heart ached for the captain. Elizabeth knew that Jack's heart belonged to the ocean and to his beloved _Pearl_… and after the past few days, it had become blazingly obvious to her that his heart also belonged to his first mate… whether he consciously realized it or not.

"Poor Jack," she said softly. Will let out an undignified snort.

"Poor Jack, indeed… he's been his normal mischievous self more often than not…" the young man commented. Elizabeth smiled at Will's comment, but her often-assessing-the-pirate gaze fell on Jack again. He communicated in his usual flighty, gesturing manner with the Commodore, leading the military man to observe Jack as something worth admiration and a bit of a peculiarity – but there was an awareness in the pirate's eyes that told Elizabeth that all was not well in his eccentric, misconstrued world. It was that moment that Elizabeth set aside her teenage-girlish notions and her schoolgirl crush towards one Captain Jack Sparrow. There were too many facets to the pirate that she knew, in reality, she could never handle. He needed a stronger woman than her to keep him in line – or as close to the line as he could possibly get… A woman like Anamaria. At the thought, Elizabeth was reminded of why they were all there.

"He's just pretending most of the time – going through the actions… I'm certain that his mind's elsewhere," she answered her fiancé's observation. Then she turned to face him.

"Shall we go join them?" she asked. Will's eyebrow went up as he smiled.

"And see how the wind fares?" he asked back as he offered Elizabeth his arm. She took it with a smile of her own and the both turned to board the _Intrepid_. Norrington caught their movement first and turned to them with a welcoming smile.

"Mr. Turner… Miss Swann," he acknowledged the two as they stepped onto the deck. Jack grinned as he turned to them.

"All's fair with the soon-to-be Turners?" he asked, looking between the two.

"Of course," Elizabeth answered. "Now… what important conversation have we missed?"

"Aye… which way does the wind blow?" Will asked. Jack grinned.

"We've moved on to more manly subjects, lad. We're talking strategy…" he said.

"He lies… we're discussing which colors should happen to make our complexions look sallow…" Norrington countered with an unsurprisingly straight face. The jest from such an unlikely jester caused Jack to start.

"Well… that was unexpected," he commented after a moment. Norrington smiled slightly.

"I may be a military man, Captain Sparrow, but I am by no means a dull rock," the Commodore replied. Jack grinned.

"There be hope that we can turn you pirate, Commodore," he said. Norrington shook his head.

"That may be reaching beyond a miracle, Captain," he answered, and then cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Now, back to the conversation at hand…" Jack straightened.

"Aye… as I was saying… I would be much obliged if your appointed harbormaster would keep an eye out and an ear to the ground, so to speak, in Port Maria and Port Antonio. Any information regarding the _Zephyr_ or Damien Deverill being passed about is worth more than we have at present," Jack directed to the Commodore. The bewigged man thought for a second before he nodded once.

"That should be easy enough…" he said before giving way to a scheming pause. Finally, he spoke again. "You shall have the _Intrepid's_ assistance… two ships scouring the seas for one would have better luck." The three in his company all turned to him in surprise.

"Isn't that a bit too… _piratical_… for the King's Navy?" Jack asked, an inquiring look upon his face as he tugged on a braid from his chin. Norrington turned to the pirate.

"Who's to say we weren't doing a routine survey and happened across a suspicious vessel? Who's to say they didn't engage us?" the military man asked. Gold winked as Jack grinned.

"What the mother country doesn't know won't hurt her?" Jack asked the Commodore with a sly look at Will out of the corner of his eye. Norrington smiled a quick, full smile.

"Precisely that," he answered. Jack let out a laugh as he clapped a hand on the man's shoulder.

"We'll make a pirate out of you yet, mate," he said. Norrington shrugged one shoulder as he rested his hands on the hilt of his intricate Turner-made sword.

"Not quite. Captain – and I use the title loosely – Deverill is wanted by the Crown. I will simply be doing my duty," he answered. Jack shook his head sadly.

"Pity that, mate. What you need is a good and bloody battle to stir your pirate blood, savvy?" Jack said waving a hand around in a sword fighting manner. Norrington watched, clearly amused.

"I've just had one, thank you," the Commodore responded. "Although, it wasn't bloody until the very last…" Elizabeth shuddered at the memory of battling the undead, cursed pirates causing Will to tighten his arm around her waist.

"It was quite gruesome," she commented. Norrington looked to her with a friendly smile.

"Agreed, Miss Swann," he answered. Elizabeth laughed.

"After everything, Commodore, I believe you can curtail the propriety. We were engaged, after all," she said. Norrington gave her a small, acquiescing bow. Jack was about to break into the conversation with a sure-to-be-witty comment but he was interrupted.

"Ahoy, Cap'n!" Gibbs' voice called from the docks. Jack looked over the railing to his quartermaster.

"Aye?" he inquired. Gibbs pointed to the _Pearl_.

"We be set to weigh anchor," he informed Jack. The pirate captain nodded and turned back to the group.

"We're off, then," he said as he made his way to the gangplank. Will, Elizabeth and Norrington all watched him depart. Finally, the Commodore gave voice to his concerns.

"Will he be alright, should this turn in a direction not to his liking?" he asked the couple as he continued to watch Jack. Will looked to Elizabeth quickly before he, too, watched the pirate board his _Pearl_.

"I can't answer that, Commodore. Jack hasn't shared much of his plan. Only the details of coming here and then heading towards Port Royal. As to what he's feeling… I've only hints and some unguarded conversation," the blacksmith noted. Norrington nodded.

"I'd prefer Damien Deverill to be taken alive… for the sole pleasure of seeing him hang. Should he meet his end otherwise, I will not protest. But I don't want to have to trade the man's place in the noose with a certain pirate captain…" he said, restrained animosity in his voice at the mention of the formerly mentioned captain. Will watched as the normally composed man gripped the metal of his sword handle in a crushing hold.

"We'll try to avoid that, at all costs, Commodore," the blacksmith said. Norrington nodded, the joviality of his earlier demeanor spent.

"I presume that you are after sailing with the _Black Pearl_?" he asked. Both Elizabeth and Will nodded. The man nodded.

"Then you'd best be off. We're set to sail after you," he said before he took his leave and approached his lieutenant at the helm.

"I'm sensing there is more to the story of James Norrington and Damien Deverill than I probably wish to know…" Elizabeth noted as she and Will disembarked the _Intrepid_ and headed for the _Pearl_. Will nodded solemnly.

"It unnerves me slightly to have to agree with you," he said back with a parting glance at the _Intrepid_ and its captain.

_

* * *

_

The Zephyr

…

Ana stood behind her crewmate and gritted her teeth to keep from correcting the way he tied off the sail. It wasn't her place, no matter how much she wanted it to be, to yell at him for being incompetent. Instead, she walked away and went about her own duties. With one last look over her shoulder, she mentally told herself that she'd go back later and fix it.

The sky was beginning to deepen into its evening mauve and the nighttime preparations had begun. Ana was beginning to feel restless. She had no clue as to what the _Zephyr's_ destination was, or what exactly the captain did on the seas. There was no cargo to be delivered and no talk of picking anything up. They'd been at sea for over three days and the only word she'd heard passed around was 'Jamaica.' And being the only woman on board the ship, no man was willing to impart information to her. It was strange now that the men, with the exception of Damien and Jonesy, seemed to watch her with a wary caution the longer they were at sea. It was as if they were waiting to be struck down by the hand of the Lord Himself and that she would be the cause of it. Most times she would ignore it, but for some reason all the scrutiny felt heavy on her shoulders this evening. And it was for that reason that her ears perked up at the conversation being held in a group of men standing on the main deck. Going about her work, Ana could hear snatches of what they were talking about.

"… ol' Robby says there be the Devil on our tail," one gruff man said. Another scoffed.

"Ol' Rob is scattered in the head. He don't know what he talking 'bout," a skinny fellow answered. The man with a gruff voice shook his head.

"No, no, no… he's certain. And I've 'eard the cap'n say something along the lines of awaitin' a pursuit. Jonesy hisself, while in his cups, has said that there be more to this journey than meets the eye. And all know that Jonesy all but runs the cap'n's right hand…" he continued. There was a spattering of denials from the other men, but one answered up.

"Aye… I've heard that the _Black Pearl_ is runnin' for us," he said. The skinny man's eyes went wide.

"The _Black __Pearl_? Why would a ship of such nefarious nature be after the likes o' us? We've nary an incident with 'em…" he asked. The gruff man snorted.

"Aye, nary an incident _we've_ had… but the Cap'n's brother? He stormed the ship with the intention of takin' it. Failed quite miserably, I be told. Only a handful of his crew survived and made report to our good Cap'n. Rumor has it, below decks, that the _Pearl_ is after revenge… murderous revenge. All know the nigh unspeakable tales of the _Black Pearl_. They be merciless murderers. Take no loyalty to crown or pirate alike and will destroy every unfortunate thing in their path…" he said. More inaudible murmuring cut off Ana's meager supply of information. With a frustrated huff, Ana hefted a burlap sack of supplies towards the captain's quarters knowing that Damien liked his cabin well-stocked. As she approached, her brow furrowed in thought. If the _Black Pearl_ was after them, it explained why the men were nervous. At the mention of the scourge of the Caribbean, Ana pictured the daunting black ship of her dreams. It had to be the _Pearl_… and she had to have been on it at one time. But, unfortunately, after the past few days the memories had stopped coming to her. There were no more voices, no more dreams, no more anything. And it frightened her that there would be nothing more to help her in piecing her life back together. All she had to go from was the seemingly infamous _Black __Pearl_… and she'd do anything to see that it help her find her way back. If the _Pearl_ was coming for the _Zephyr_, she would wait for it…

_

* * *

_

Note: I had this written a day and a half ago… but I forgot all about it due to the 100th episode of **Angel** and all the excitement it caused. And then in my anger, sadness and disappointment from that episode, I completely forgot to post it. I apologize for it. Slaps TV Bad **Angel**! Making me forget this… So, here it is. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought!!


	6. Part VI

**_Cal_**_… what an unexpected surprise! You like **Angel** too?! It was one of my all-time favorites until Cordy left… :( I agree 150 percent that Angel and Cordy were the real thing. Shame on Joss for what he's done… unless it's only a trick to get viewers off the scent of Cordy coming back… and then bam she's suddenly back again. I wouldn't mind that much. But the 100th only proved that their feelings are still there and still strong and that Angel really is lost without her. Anyways, I could go on and on all day about that… But just so you know, I do have an Angel/Cordy piece in the works… called **Purgatory **(shameless plug bad SpecialEd) if you want to take a look at it. It's my take on all the crap that took place in season 4… an alternate season 5, if you will… I'd be interested to see what you think! As for this piece, I love Norrington. I believe he really is a good guy… just a bit misunderstood for all his charm and propriety. As for 'The Devil' and Norry… there's a back story there that I haven't even BEGUN to touch on yet. So there's plenty more to come, trust me!_

**_J.L. Dexter_**_… The Dext-meister's left another review! At least, that's the thought that goes through my head when I see your name… You are too sweet... and a box, I may need. I haven't done an ounce of packing and I have to move on the 21st! Yikes! Maybe your monkey will help me do that rather than write. The writing seems to be doing okay for the moment. You can add packing to the plot monkey's repertoire. It'll be a good sell, trust me. Multi-talented plot monkey… just three easy payments of 99.99… might as well get your money's worth, right? And patience is a **virtue**? Now where puts hands on hips have you heard that? I always thought it was a curse… truly… stupid patience… :P And no, no, no… **you** take care… :)_

_

* * *

__Port Antonio__, __Jamaica__…_

The crew clamored around the deck of the _Zephyr_ as the ship pulled slowly into the harbor surrounding a lively Port Antonio. Ana stood on the starboard side, hanging slightly off the ship as she gripped a sail line and let the breeze glide over her. The salty waters below her were as calm as she, herself, wasn't. Ana's stomach danced around inside her as she tried to curb the nervousness. What she was going to encounter in the port town, she had no clue. Had she been there before? Did she know anyone there? Did anyone know _her_? The questions were beginning to give her a headache and she resisted the urge to rub her aching temples. The bruises over her face were no longer swollen, but the ugly colors they'd turned as they healed told of the tenderness they still held. With that thought, Ana laid a soft hand over her stomach. Jonesy had plied her with enough grog to be able to remove the stitches without receiving bruises in return. It was healing nicely, but it still hurt every now and then when she would turn the wrong way or if she were up in the rigging too long. With a heavy sigh, she jumped down from where she'd perched on the railing. As she watched the port loom in the not-so-far distance, Ana felt a presence next to her. She didn't need to look to know who it was. There was only one person on the ship that ever approached her… that ever dared to step within reach of her.

"You look lovely standing in the wind like that, Marie… much more a woman than a sailor," the captain commented, his arms crossed behind his back. Ana turned her dark eyes to him, no expression on her face even though the temporary name had her insides twisting.

"Thank you," she said of the compliment before she turned back to watch the approaching settlement.

"Do you plan to stay ashore, or aboard the _Zephyr_?" he inquired. Ana smiled, but didn't look at him.

"As much as I love being at sea, it'll be good for me to set foot on land… and stay there for a bit. How long do you plan to stay in port?" she asked. Damien contemplated as he, too, looked over their rapidly approaching destination.

"A few days at least. I have business to attend to," he said in a way that piqued Ana's curiosity.

"Really? What type of business?" she asked, finally turning to him and resting her hip against the rail. His eyes stayed on the landscape as he smiled.

"I dabble in the trade industry occasionally," he said evasively. Ana frowned.

"What kind of trade?" she asked. The captain looked over to her, a friendly smile on his face.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he answered. Ana crossed her arms gingerly, careful not to scratch her healing wound.

"If I'm to be aboard this ship, Captain Deverill, then it's in your best interest that I be apprised of your doings," she warned sternly. Again, he smiled, anticipating this reaction.

"Marie, my dear, you've just given me an opportunity to breach a subject I wish to discuss with you," he said. Ana's heart almost stopped as her words and his processed in her mind.

"You don't want me on the ship anymore…" she said hoarsely and full of a pain she didn't expect. Thoughts rushed through her head as to what she would do now that she might not have a place to belong. The panic rose in her chest…

"No, no, no… I'm sorry if that is what I made it sound like," Damien reassured. "Truth of the matter is, I've been watching you closely the past few days and I couldn't help but notice that you've done quite a bit of questioning of my men's methods and work ethic. In fact, I've seen you with my own eyes, correcting a lot of their work," he remarked. Ana stood up straighter, lifted her chin higher. If she were to go out, she'd go with dignity…

"I apologize if I've overstepped me bounds, Captain," she said with as much sincerity as she could put in her voice. "… but those scurvy swabs couldn't tie off a rope to save their miserable lives or patch a sail good enough to catch a hurricane…" After the words escaped her mouth she winced. _Or she'd go out with as much dignity as her pride would let her…_ Instead of being insulted, Damien gave her a winning smile.

"I assure you that you've only impressed me more by speaking your mind as such," he said. This time, Ana's frown was one of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He reached out and gently took one of her hands.

"My dear Marie," he said, causing her to wince again. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. "Part of my business this evening will include awaiting the arrival of my dearly departed brother's ship… His first mate took over the command and I've instructed him to meet us here in Port Antonio." Ana left her hand in his as she thought over his words and then looked up at him.

"What has this got to do with me?" she asked. He dropped her hand and turned to look out at the water again.

"The _Renegade_ is without a captain… and after observing you, it would be an honor if you would take over command of the ship," he said. If Ana could have been any more shocked, she would have been dead. Her eyes were wide as they stared at him and her jaw hung slightly open.

"You… you want me to be captain of a ship?" she asked, her voice steadier than she actually felt. Damien smiled again.

"Precisely, _Captain_ Marie… if you so choose," he said with a slight bow. Ana's eyes warmed significantly as she continued to watch him and process his seriousness.

"If I so choose," she murmured as she brought a finger up to tap against her lips. "Captain… I like the sound of that… _Captain_…" Then, suddenly, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a fierce hug as she let out a squeal of delight. Then, as quickly as she was in his arms, she was out of them and pacing in a furious manner in front of him, thinking.

"… where would I go? What would I do? Oh… who cares! A ship! I'll have me a ship!" she said excitedly to herself. Damien stepped into her path, suitably stopping her mid-stride.

"Yes, you'll have a ship… and a crew of your own. All I ask is that you sail in allegiance with me," he said, grasping her shoulders in his hands. Ana looked up at him, the wind blowing her hair in her face. Reaching up, she swept it back with her hands as she thought over his proposition. Then, she smiled.

"I'll do it," she said, the excitement of running her own ship shining in her dark eyes.

"Wonderful…" Damien said as he reached up and brushed a stray hair from her cheek. "Now, let's go get you set up at an inn so that I can search you out later… after my business has concluded."

"I can get myself set up, thank you," she said in her defense. Damien smiled at the spark in her eye.

"I know you are capable of taking care of yourself. But we know not the disposition of those who wander about town. You must take care," Damien said as he let his hands drop from her shoulders. An amused look crossed Ana's face as one side of her mouth twitched up slightly.

"My… you've become a proper git all of quick," she commented. Damien gave her another quick bow and a polite smile.

"I'm to deal with some important people this evening. It calls for the highest decorum and a modicum of propriety… I'm only trying on the fit," he said of the faux airs. Ana smiled back.

"I'll say you're doing well," she complimented. Damien took her hand and gave it a charming kiss.

"I'll thank you for the accolade, my lady," he said, oozing out his exaggerated charm. Ana laughed as she pulled her hand back.

"I'm to be a captain, Captain," she said, turning to watch the ship make preparations to dock. Damien watched her with a smile that was both assessing and wicked.

"Aye… you're to be a captain…" he said.

_

* * *

_

Later that evening…

"… a pirate's life for me…" Ana hummed to herself as she locked the room she'd rented at the inn behind her. A quick frown came and went over her face as she tried to place where she'd learned such a song. But with a shrug, she pocketed the key and headed for the stairs. It didn't matter where she'd learned it. If she was going to live a normal life, as a sea captain… she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face at the words. A captain! Anyways, if she were to live a normal life, she'd have to stop questioning everything she did or said. It would drive her mad otherwise… With that thought in mind, Ana pulled the hat she'd placed over her upswept dark hair down a little further over her pretty features. It would be just her luck to have all the drunken louts in the tavern discover she was actually a she and not the cabin boy she'd come off as. A man had already tried to grab her on the way in to have her take part in their filthy womanizing ways. Thankfully, Ana's quick tongue had gotten her out of the situation… but not without a few parting shots at the drunken men. Parting shots that meant nothing to sloshed minds such as theirs, but made her feel better all the same.

Now, she was to meet Damien on the docks to watch the arrival of her new ship. Again, a smirk crossed over her face. It was a heady thing to be given such a responsibility as a ship. But Ana didn't mind… it gave her purpose. She walked out of the inn and into the colorful night. As she walked, she took in the lively metropolis that was Port Antonio. There seemed to be a variety of people inhabiting the Jamaican town… a tapestry of culture. As the population went about its evening, Ana could hear snatches of lilting French, a passable Portuguese, different dialects of Spanish, and the distinctive drawl of Jamaican speech. She observed the shopkeepers and the local wenches, each trying to peddle their wares to sailor and townsfolk alike. With each scene, she wracked her beleaguered mind to try and find snatches of memory of such a notable location. But there was nothing. Ana let out a resigned sigh as she continued walking through the streets. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her, interrupting her inner musings, and pulled her into the dark alley. A low voice whispered harshly to her but by no means sounded villainous. Rather, it sounded rather helpless.

"Ayudame, por favor! Un hombre malo! Por favor!! Socorro!!" a quick, accented, panicked voice called to her. Ana struggled to get herself free from her assailant, and when she did she pulled the dirk from her waist and held it on the person. A quick assessment told Ana that the boy was no older than her… He wore only a pair of ratty pants. His feet were scraped bare and there were multiple cuts and bruises all over his torso. His wrists were rubbed raw, as if he'd escaped from rough bonds.

"Stay still or I'll gullet you like a trout," she warned him. The boy watched the knife with a steady gaze. It took him a second or two, but he finally pieced broken English together.

"Please… help… bad man… kill me…" he pleaded, holding his hands out to her. There were tears running down his frightened face. Ana lowered her weapon only slightly.

"Who is this bad man?" she asked. The boy shook head.

"No se…" he said in Spanish, but Ana knew enough to gather from his body language that he had no inclination whatsoever. She nodded.

"Why are they after you?" she asked slowly. The boy's dark eyes searched the dim alley suspiciously, frightened that whoever was following was there.

"No _se_…" he said in an agitated response as his eyes continued to dart around. "Quedan mas prisioneros… como yo…" Ana watched his hand gestures closely as he gestured to his wrists and then pointed to himself. A spattering knowledge of the Spanish language told Ana that he was trying to tell her that there were more like him. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to imagine more people that looked as badly beaten as he did.

"Where?" she asked, putting her dirk back where it came from. The boy's eyes relaxed with hope and relief as he reached and took her hand.

"At… boat…" he said as he pulled her after him, out into the streets of Port Antonio. "Come… rapidamente…" Ana let the boy drag her along after him for quite a while. Realizing they were heading to her present destination, she stopped them both to release herself from his grip. When the boy turned to look at her, he focused on something over her shoulder. The fear that came over his face shocked her, but his shove backwards surprised her more. She reached out to him in order to steady herself, but he struggled out of her grip and let out a cry.

"Vamanos! Run…" he said as he turned to run. Ana stumbled to her knees just as a shot rang out from behind her. She watched in horror as the boy fell to the ground, shot in the back. With a cry of her own, she rose and ran to the fallen lad. Without a thought, she flipped him over and heard him choke on the blood that was now filling his lungs. He looked up at her quickly.

"Lo siento…" he rasped to her just before death cooled his eyes. She would be no more help to the boy… but as her eyes roamed over his scarred, bare torso she couldn't help but think that maybe death could be. A hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Marie…" Damien's voice broke in. Ana rushed to her feet and turned to him. One of his hands lay on her shoulder… in the other, a still-smoking pistol. Her eyes stayed on it for a second and watched him tuck it into the waist of his pants.

"_You_ shot him…" she said as she stepped out of his reach. Her eyes met his. "Why?" Damien stepped forward, but not to approach her. He looked down at the fallen body.

"He looked to be harming you… this man is an escaped prisoner. The authorities have been searching for him the better part of the evening," he answered. Ana's gaze strayed between the man standing next to her and the body of the boy.

"Escaped prisoner? From where?" she asked. Damien turned to her.

"From a prison ship that docked early this morning. He is being transferred," he said smoothly. Ana looked again at the scars that bespoke of what the boy had endured while he was alive.

"Those be recent wounds… what kind of action deserved such punishment?" she asked, feeling the fresh sting of her own wounds crying out in testament to the young victim's. Damien turned away from her to greet the coming authorities. He didn't answer her until he'd handed the newly-arrived, self-appointed Port Antonio 'law' a pouch of coins.

"That young man was a crew member of a murderous Spanish pirate vessel. The _Espada_ sunk four Royal carriers… one of them giving passage to several English subjects. The men were all killed instantly. The women and children… they were used for games and torture. That man's end was coming… I just relieved him of the wait…" Damien said as he steered Ana away from the spectacle that had now formed in the middle of the street.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked as they continued the rest of the way to the docks. Damien smiled handsomely.

"I am more than a mere trader… I am also a bounty hunter," he said. Ana frowned.

"You sail for the Crown?" she asked. At this, Damien chuckled.

"I sail for who hires me. Should it be the Crown, then yes, I do… occasionally. I used to be a member of the Royal Navy. After I was relieved of duty, I went into business for myself. Why let the skills I'd learned at sea go to waste?" he asked. Ana smiled.

"Intelligent," she commented as they made their way over the docks. The captain smiled back at the compliment.

"I thought so," he said. Ana ceased walking when Damien stopped. Looking at him in question, she saw him sweep his arm wide to indicate the ship in front of them. When Ana looked up, her eyes went wide. There sat her ship.

"My lady, may I present to you… the _Renegade_," the captain introduced. But Ana didn't hear anything save the whispering of the water against her ship and the call of the sea… it was calling her home. Wherever that was…

_

* * *

_

A/N: So, that was the next part. What did you think?? If you didn't understand what the Spanish boy was indicating, let me know. I didn't want to have to translate literally, so I tried to incorporate it's meaning into gestures and Ana's understanding. Let me know if it didn't work, 'kay? Anyways, please review!!


	7. Part VII

_Cal__… Oh how I've missed your reviews… you honestly have no idea. I've had a review drought & it's been painful for me since I **live** for reviews! I've been scared that readers have forgotten me! Noooo! Anyways, spare me no expense and tell me what you thought of this. Here, as they say, is where things start to get interesting. Are you looking forward to it?? I certainly am!! ;)_

_The Dext-meister… I think I like referring to you like that! :P Anyway, patience will be rewarded, will it not? Here's #7 just for you… hope you like it… and if you don't, I beg forgiveness. Let me know what you think!_

_Kingleby__… I hope you've enjoyed more of this since I haven't seen any reviews from you past chapter 1… If not, let me know and I'll try to fix!!_

_Reese Sparrow… it's always good to see your name among my reviewers. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to post this. Let me know what you think!!_

_And to everyone else, thank you for reading even if you didn't review… except I'd love you even more if you did!! :P_

_Now, without further ado… here it is… enjoy…_

* * *

She'd been at sea for just over three weeks, various port-hopping breaking up the tedium of the often quiet seas. The thing that kept Ana happy and kept her sane was that it was her hands that held the helm and her whim the ship followed. The skeleton crew Damien had given her when they'd left Port Antonio had been given leave and overhauled completely to an entirely different crew the moment the _Renegade_ had docked in another north Jamaican port. As far as Ana was concerned, she'd be grateful to Captain Damien Deverill for her ship, and for her chance at freedom on the seas… but that was all. The Captain was a nice enough man… but there was always something off about him. There was just this way about the man that bespoke a darker side… that there was more to his story. It both frightened and intrigued Ana. They'd met up on the coast of Hispaniola a mere week past for an exchange of plunder and stories. Damien had tried to talk Ana into becoming a bounty hunter with him. To barter her services for coin… but pirate was in her blood, and she'd known it since the moment the sea spray had hit her face aboard the _Zephyr_. A cutlass belonged in her hand… a pistol in the other. To be a pirate was exciting, perilous and free. It was what she knew… it was _all_ she knew. And being at sea, free from obligation, was what her situation called for. Not being tied to a fleet and a purse-string. A quick whistle brought Ana's attention to the deck. There stood the tall, brooding man that had gratefully taken the rank of first mate.

"Captain Marie," he called.

"Aye, Slim…" Ana called back. The tall man smiled slightly at the new nickname. The first mate's name was, in reality, Judas Teale… but Ana, aghast at such a _sanctimonious_ name, immediately called him 'Slim' due to his unseemly, tall, lean frame. Then came the story for the name… 'Slim' Teale had grown up with a devout Christian family. There'd been a pandering of pious names passed about leading up to his birth… but as it so happened that his dear mother had unfortunately gone into labor the moment his cleric father occupied the pulpit and had just begun sermonizing about the betrayal of their Lord. And so, Judas Mathias Solomon Teale was brought into the world. It was only fitting that the man became a pirate…

"Where we be headin'?" he asked his captain. Ana looked to the sky as if trying to decide. Then, a smile flitted over her face.

"Wherever we want," she said her smile widening as she passed the helm off to the quartermaster and descended the topdeck's stairs to where her first mate stood. With a jerk of her head, she indicated for Slim to follow her into her quarters. Once inside, the pair bent over a few of Ana's navigational maps. Ana's finger followed the course they'd taken around the far side of Cuba, past the isle of Tortuga, along the Atlantic coast of Hispaniola and to where they now were heading towards Puerto Rico. It took Ana a second, but her finger followed its own path down between the two countries. The seemingly narrow channel of water connected the Caribbean to the wide, blue waters of the Atlantic.

"We'll sail through the Mona," Ana said to her first mate. The man looked at her quizzically.

"Have ye been through here afore?" he asked. Ana smiled.

"No, I haven't. But there's a first time for everything," she said, looking down at the map and mentally plotting their course.

"The Mona be an oft dangerous passage, miss…" the man said, and then cleared his throat at Ana's dark look. "err… _Captain_… It has unsteady currents and treacherous waters. And I've heard it said the _Black Pearl_ scours said seas for… unweathered… ships to assail…" Ana selective hearing only picked up two words in her first mate's ramblings and her now-interested eyes rose to meet his.

"The _Black __Pearl_?" she asked. The man nodded.

"Aye, the _Pearl_…" he said warily. Ana surprised him as she smiled.

"Excellent," she said. The man looked at her as if her mind had escaped her when she wasn't looking.

"Are ye lookin' fer a fight? Should we come across the ship, we'll not make it by without cannon fire," Slim noted. Ana didn't look worried.

"I'm not looking for a fight, Slim… I be looking for my life. If the _Pearl_ has answers, they'll give 'em to me should it be by cannon or not," she said, a faraway look in her eyes. Suddenly, she stood up straight and locked eyes with her first mate.

"Best go inform the crew of our intended course. Tell them to keep a steady eye through the passage. We're but a half day away… it'll take a full day of hard sailing to reach Caribbean waters and make berth. We must make haste should we wish to reach Boqueron before Captain Deverill and the _Zephyr_," she said of their intended port. Slim nodded.

"Aye, Cap'n," he said before taking his leave of the cabin. Ana looked at the map, making a small 'x' to their destination on the southwestern tip of Puerto Rico. There was a lot of water to cover in their voyage… and should they cross paths with the _Black Pearl_, Ana wouldn't be opposed.

_

* * *

_

Aboard the Intrepid…

Will and Elizabeth stood at the railing in the morning sun enjoying the brief respite of silence before the crew made ready for the day.

"Poor Jack," Elizabeth murmured more to herself than her companion as she looked over the water. Will tightened his arm around her waist.

"You alright?" he asked. She turned to look up into his face with a smile.

"I'm just fine… but when we left Jack, he was a miserable mess," she said, turning to look out at the horizon. Will sighed.

"He's worried… I never would have guessed Jack to be a worrier. But there's been no news of Anamaria – alive or otherwise. There's been no trail to the _Zephyr_ or Captain Deverill. Wherever we've docked, we've missed the blasted ship by hours… even days," Will commented. Elizabeth nodded.

"I know he's worried, Will. But he didn't have to kick us off his ship. We're his friends," she said in a slightly offended manner. Will chuckled.

"Love, it wasn't a slight against your marvelous person, trust me," he said lightly, wincing as her elbow met his gut. "Jack deals better without an audience and having us both under foot constantly asking if he was alright had to be a bit grating on his already stretched patience. The _Pearl_ is but moments behind us, darling, should Jack need us or likewise." Elizabeth sighed again.

"I know, Will. _Believe_ me, I know the trials of waiting for news on someone I love," she said. Will's eyebrows went up at the mention of the tender emotion.

"Love?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled at his befuddled expression.

"So be it for a man to completely overlook the motivation of such a venture," she said, leaning into her fiancé.

"Jack loves Anamaria? I think you may be overstating our dear Captain's sentiments. She's a member of his crew and…" he said. Elizabeth let out a huff.

"I'm not overstating anything… It explains the way Jack's been," she said. Will smiled good-naturedly at her.

"Darling, Jack's always 'been'. In case it's escaped your notice, he's always been a bit odd. You can't just explain his behavior away by saying that he's…" he started, but was cut off.

"I'm not explaining anything away, Will Turner. I'm just saying, is all. Men are always a bit slow concerning romantic notions, and surprisingly, you fall into that category along with Jack Sparrow," she said. Will frowned in confusion.

"But you just said that he loved Ana…" he said, trying to catch up to her train of thought. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she turned in Will's embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Will… I never said that Jack _knew_ he loved Anamaria. I'm just saying that he loves her. And since Jack hasn't figured it out yet…" she explained, but was cut off by the lookout.

"Sails ho!" the cry came. Both Will and Elizabeth turned to look off the back of the ship, expecting to see the black sails of Jack's ship catching up to them. But it wasn't there. Will turned, scowering the waters to see where the new arrival was sailing.

"There… off starboard," he told Elizabeth, pointing to where white sails floated above the horizon.

"Most likely, it's a merchant vessel on it's way to San Juan," Norrington's voice startled the couple. Elizabeth looked to the military man.

"Hopefully, they won't cause any trouble for Jack," she said, looking worriedly over the back of the ship to where she knew the _Pearl_ was sailing. Norrington smiled a tight smile.

"Or Jack won't cause any trouble for them," he said lightly. The mysterious ship approached straight towards them, which made all three standing at the rail slightly nervous. If it were merely a merchant ship, as they'd all hoped, it would have set a course due east or west of them. Surely, their lookout would have spotted the _Intrepid_ by now and made the adjustments to sail past. Instead, it sailed straight for them. The crew watched in interested apprehension as it got closer and closer. Not knowing whether to stave off course or to leave well enough alone, Norrington reached down to grip the hilt of his sword. Gillette stepped next to the Commodore.

"They're not changing course, Sir. And they've had to have spotted us by _now_. The lookout says they carry no colors," the lieutenant said. Norrington's jaw tightened.

"Thank you, Gillette," he said quietly and without panic. "Go rouse those below decks. Have them come top deck armed. This has the feeling of a raid…" The lieutenant looked solemnly at his commander before nodding once.

"Aye, sir," he said before stiffly walking to the stairs. Noting the exchange between the two men, Will and Elizabeth approached the commodore.

"What's going on, James?" Elizabeth asked. The man did not look at her, but kept his eyes on the new threat.

"We're taking precautions, Miss Swann," he said soberly, his sharp eyes gazing over the water. There was silence as the couple observed the newly arrived crew begin to clamor about the deck in wait of what was to happen next. The tense silence aboard the _Intrepid_ was broken as the booming of a cannon rang out. The ship was close enough now that the rising smoke from the artillery could be seen with the naked eye. The splash of the shot fell a mere 200 feet short. It seemed like a great distance, but it was close enough to make Norrington tense.

"Prepare for battle…" he called, without wavering, to his lieutenants. The footfalls of the men running almost sounded like gunfire to the Commodore's ears. With a heavy breath, he turned and lightly gripped both Will and Elizabeth's arms.

"Go below decks. You'll be safer there," he said. Elizabeth frowned.

"We know how to fight, James. We can help," she said. Will was battling with himself at the moment. He knew that Norrington would let him stay to fight if he wished it so. But Will also knew that Elizabeth wouldn't stay below if he were to remain above deck. Making a decision, he took Elizabeth's hands and started to walk towards the quarters. Elizabeth held him back.

"We don't go below until we know what's going to happen," she declared. "Besides, with long range cannon fire, it'll be safer for us up here." Norrington and Will both gave her beleaguered looks. Knowing there was no time to argue with her, they stood silent and watched as the mystery ship fired off another round. The splashes of cannon fire in the water indicated that the attackers were getting more accurate as they approached. It took but a few more moments for the ship to be upon them and the crew of the _Intrepid_ drew their swords as they saw row boats lowered into the water off the other ship. Norrington knew the strategy. The larger ship would reach them first and the attack would begin as they boarded. The rows would arrive moments later to provide the necessary reinforcements. It was the naval version of divide, surround and overtake. And it was this thought that identified the ship bearing down on them. It all made a revolting sort of sense.

"The _Zephyr_…" he muttered, but it was loud enough for both Will and Elizabeth to hear. The couple turned to him with wide eyes.

"Captain Deverill?" Elizabeth asked. Norrington watched as the bows of each ship crossed each other and the ships began their slowed passing. The metallic sound of men drawing their swords sounded as the order came to board and attack. Norrington whirled around to face the two people he dared to think of as friends.

"I beseech you, Mr. Turner… keep your presence, and that of your fiancée, free from the coming melee. I am to deliver you safely to Port Royal and I can't do that if one or both of you are skewered through…" the Commodore said sternly before turning on his booted heel and drawing his sword. It wasn't often that a renegade vessel tried to overpower a ship in the King's Navy out of the blue. But Captain Deverill was a man of interesting strategies. The Commodore tucked that tidbit away in the back of his mind as a cry rang out from the lookout just as Norrington's blade met with an assailant's.

"Sails ho!" the sailor cried, causing Norrington to hurriedly dispatch his opponent and look over his shoulder. Not the black sails he'd hoped for. There was no mistaking the intention of the newly appeared ship now bearing down on them. It was here to aid the _Zephyr_…

_

* * *

_

The Black _Pearl__…_

"Gibbs!" Jack bellowed from the helm. The portly man all but skipped up the stairs to stand next to his captain.

"Aye, Jack," he puffed out. "Ye hollered…" Jack was silent as he squinted into the sun. Gibbs stood by, silent as the grave, as he waited for whatever Jack was going to say. But nothing came. So, the quartermaster coughed loudly to bring Jack's attention back to the moment. Still, nothing.

"God's toes, Jack… what do ye want?" Gibbs finally spat out. Jack looked over at his second in command, his eyes narrowing in thought. It was as if he just noticed the big man standing there.

"Oh… never mind," he said with his usual exaggerated flick of the hand. Gibbs let out a large, burdened breath.

"Jack…" he started, but the captain held up his hands.

"I'm sure you've better things to attend to, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said lightly. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he began to walk away.

"Aye, Cap'n," he said. The quartermaster had grown accustomed over the past few weeks to Jack's more flighty than usual attitude. It was as if the pirate had his mind permanently on other things… which was more'n likely true. Gibbs knew that the captain wasn't sleeping well, if at all. The rum supply was usually depleted mere days after re-stocking in a nameless port where the captain usually kept unsavory company. And through it all, the _Pearl_ still pillaged and plundered like the Judgement was coming the very next day. It was wearying work sailing under a possessed man. Gibbs, and the rest of the crew, could only hope there would be a reprieve of the seeming madness sometime soon.

"Sails ho!" the lookout cried causing Gibbs to run back up to the helm where Jack had stood to attention. Jack's dark eyes scanned the waters ahead of them knowing that the _Intrepid_ sailed ahead of them by mere hours. And suddenly, the boom of a cannon rang through the air.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Jack asked after a moment, looking to the man next to him. Gibbs grinned.

"Aye… I feel a fight on the horizon…" he said.

_

* * *

_

On the Intrepid…

The battle waged on above their heads, the sounds of cannons, guns and swords mingling together. Will, agitated and antsy, wanted to be up on deck with a sword in his hand. The waiting for the victor was almost killing him. Yet he knew that to keep Elizabeth safe, he'd have to keep himself safe. But to be fair, Elizabeth herself was agitated and antsy.

"I want to know what's going on, Will," she said, looking at the ceiling. Will stayed silent, but nodded his agreement.

"I can't just pace around down here until someone comes to either reassure us or to take us prisoner," she continued. Again, Will nodded. Elizabeth turned to look at him, her hands on her hips.

"I'm going up there," she said suddenly as she advanced on the stairs, grabbing a small axe on her way by. Will rushed forward and grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth… we have to stay safe…" he pleaded, knowing full well that he was fighting a losing battle. Elizabeth shook his hand off her, but stepped closer to him.

"Will, I can't just wait down here. You know me better than that, and I know you. You want to be up there too," she said. Will raised a hand to her face and smiled.

"We'll go only if you promise to stay with me. No running off… I can't let anything happen to you. You're my life," he said softly. Elizabeth's eyes filled with love as she smiled back at him.

"And you're mine," she said, giving him a quick kiss to seal her words. Will hesitantly picked up a discarded sword and then firmly took Elizabeth's hand to begin their ascent into the fray. The couple emerged onto the deck to see more invaders than anticipated.

"Will…" Elizabeth said, fear tainting her voice slightly. "… there's too many…" Will looked around, and spotted the source. He pointed.

"Look… there's another ship…" he said. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"What would two ships be doing in this part of the ocean trying to take over a military ship? There's no loot aboard for them to take," she commented. Will shrugged his shoulders as he carefully made his way towards the top deck, Elizabeth securely at his side. Suddenly, a pirate stepped forward and attempted to attack the two. Will reluctantly let go of his fiancée and raised his sword to fend off the assailant. Pushing Elizabeth aside, Will returned a blow to the menacing pirate. A well-placed kick brought the stocky pirate down and was immediately sliced through by Will's expert blade. The blacksmith took a quick assessment of their surroundings.

"Oh my God…" Elizabeth suddenly cried as she stepped to Will's side. The blacksmith turned to look at her, taking his eyes off of the ensuing battle.

"What?" he asked, concerned. She pointed off to her left. Will's eyes followed her finger. There, deep in the melee, stood the ebony-haired, dark-skinned, willowy object of Jack's melancholy all these months. There she was, alive and healthy… and on the other side of the blade of one Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth rushed forward, only to be stopped by Will's restraining arm.

"You can't go running into a sword fight, Elizabeth," Will admonished. Feral eyes turned to look at him.

"That's _Anamaria_, Will. And she's trying to kill James. For some reason, she's got it into her head that she's fighting for her life. She needs to know that we've been looking for her, not trying to capture her… Jack would kill us with naught but wishing it on us if we didn't do anything," she pleaded. Will shook his head.

"The Commodore isn't trying to kill her… he's trying to deflect her. He knows the score, Elizabeth. He won't try to harm her." Elizabeth let her worried gaze slide back to the two duelists. She mentally crossed her fingers that this would turn out alright.

There really wasn't much else he could do other than fight back. The woman kept trying to gullet him. He swung his sword at her, but the blow was a half-effort. Norrington knew that this was the woman that Captain Jack Sparrow was searching far and wide for. The two had traded minimal conversation; hers being more acerbic in nature, much to his regret. There'd been a truce between the crew of the _Black Pearl_ and Norrington since the day the ship had returned to Port Royal for its captain. But between then and now, this slip of a girl had been misinformed. It was really quite distressing and making his self-assigned duty all the harder. But then again, Captain Sparrow had infinitely said that dealing with her would not be as simple as a snap of the fingers. _What do you know?_ The man scoffed inwardly. _The pirate was right…_ Norrington parried and swung back, blocking the woman's blow and deflecting it to the side. Ana was an exceptional swordswoman – matching, if not surpassing, Norrington's own skill with a blade. They continued to exchange blows, the Commodore trying not to injure the lass… and Ana going for the kill.

"Marie!" one of the _Zephyr's_ men called to her as they other ship's crew began to fall back at the notice of black sails on the horizon. "Weigh anchor! They've got reinforcements on the way!" She spared the man a split second glance before she looked back to the military man. With a quick movement, she routed his blade and had it clanging to the floor. The tip of her cutlass dangled threateningly at his neck. Norrington stood still as he assessed the woman standing in front of him.

"You're name isn't Marie," he said suddenly, catching her off guard. Her hand trembled only slightly before she got herself back under her steely control.

"What?!" she demanded. Norrington cleared his throat as his eyes went briefly to the blade and then back to her face.

"Your name. It's Anamaria… not Marie…" he said. There was a look of uncertainty on Ana's face mixed with one of vulnerability. Finally, the hard mask slipped back over her features. She pressed the tip into his skin, making him start slightly.

"You lie…" she said through gritted teeth. Norrington held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not, I assure you. I have a line of men… and women… who will call you by the same name," he said. Ana's hardened eyes softened slightly as she contemplated his seriousness.

"What would it gain me to lie to you, Anamaria?" he asked. Her chin lifted.

"A pirate in the hangman's noose," she replied. Norrington shook his head.

"I've no reason to do such a thing…" he reassured. Ana's brow lifted.

"Ah, yes. And this skirmish be but an amusement to whittle away the dull hours," she said sarcastically. Norrington held up his hands.

"You misunderstand… it wasn't the _Intrepid_ that initiated this battle. We were attacked without cause. You came upon it just after the engagement," the Commodore revealed. There was doubt in the dark-haired woman's eyes as she observed the military man. As she continued to internally question his sincerity, a sound of approaching footsteps caused Ana to pull her dirk, aim it at the unarmed Commodore and swung around to confront whoever approached with her sword. To her surprise, it was a gangly, dark-haired man and a light-haired, flushed woman.

"Anamaria…" the woman sputtered out, slightly out of breath. Ana pulled her shoulders up. There was that name again… Dark eyes narrowed as she looked the two new-comers over.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she asked menacingly. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized the gravity of the situation. Will just huffed.

"What do you mean 'who are we?' Where the bloody hell have you been?" he asked, a frown pulling his brows together as he held his own sword up. Elizabeth elbowed the blacksmith at the swearing, causing him to look at her.

"Sorry… but the question still stands. Jack's been…" he started, but Elizabeth cut him off by holding her hand out.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann," she said. Will's eyes went wide as Elizabeth's words finally made sense in his head. Ana just looked at the hand with her dirk and her sword still hanging precariously in front of their intended victims. Will, taking the hint his beloved had given him, smiled slightly.

"And I am Will Turner. The man you are currently threatening, besides myself, is Commodore James Norrington," he said. The mixture of too much information and confusion made itself known on Ana's face. Both of her hands wavered when she realized that these strangers were talking to her as if they knew her… Her hands continued to waver until a wounded and weary Ana hit the hard wood of the deck, the sharp metal she'd clung to dropping noisily next to her inert form.

_

* * *

___

FYI note 1:

No, it's not going to be an 'Ana wakes up and remembers everything' sort of cliché. That would be too predictable and, to be totally honest, lame. I've got to draw this out, folks… no easy fix here, I promise! And I apologize profusely for this being so darned long… :P Note the sarcasm! Although, it was 8 pages of hard work… 

No, it's not going to be an 'Ana wakes up and remembers everything' sort of cliché. That would be too predictable and, to be totally honest, lame. I've got to draw this out, folks… no easy fix here, I promise! And I apologize profusely for this being so darned long… :P Note the sarcasm! Although, it was 8 pages of hard work…

_FYI note 2: Just so you know, __Hispaniola__ is present day Haiti/Dominican Republic… The __Mona Passage__ is the area of sea between the countries of __Hispaniola__ and __Puerto Rico__… And as for naming Ana's first mate Judas… well, the only explanation is that after all of the "Passions" hype, the name was being thrown around a lot. And then I realized that I really liked the name. It just rings right off the tongue – so, rather than torture any future children of mine by naming them thusly, I decided to get it out of my system by using it in a fic. It's unfortunate that such a cool name has been stuck with such bad connotations for how many hundreds of years…_


	8. Part VIII

_Cal__… as always, you make my heart light with your reviews. They always make me grin ear to ear. It's impossible for me to do otherwise… As for my computer… Yes, it was among the first things I unpacked. I couldn't help it… Jack and Ana were calling… as well as Cordy and Angel. I couldn't hold 'em off any longer. I really hope you enjoyed your vacation and I really hope you enjoy this next part. Thank you so much for being such a wonderful reviewer!! I don't think I tell people that enough… ;)_

_Ms. Dexter… Better late than never!! I'm glad you thought the last part refreshing… It took a lot of brain power to push that one out after all the stressful moving. As I told __Cal__, my computer was among the first things unpacked cuz I couldn't stay away… But truth be told, it was that I needed to write something or nothing at all would come later. I think you know which option I'd rather take – and the one my readers would demand!! ;) And thanks for the gorilla glue… I'll hold onto it until I need it. The pieces seem to fit so far, but that's subject to change in my crazy crazy mind…_

_Reese Sparrow… you never fail to disappoint in the review corner. You have no idea how much I appreciate the loyalty of my readers. You guys are just way too sweet! And I like James Norrington too. I'm glad you like him. He's going to play a major part in this story of betrayal, deviousness and hijinks (I just need to find him a good girl to love and care for him :P)… Here's the next part…_

* * *

Ana opened her eyes slowly as something cool slipped across her forehead. Her vision blurred in the absence of the sun that she knew had been there before. Blinking twice, she looked around. She was no longer outside… this was a military man's dwellings. She'd been taken prisoner! The panic welled in her chest and she struggled to sit up in the bed, only to have two hands grasp her shoulders and push her back down onto the bed.

"Quiet, luv… ye need your rest…" a soft voice told her. Ana's eyes darted to her left to the person that she'd just now realized was sitting next to her. It was a man, by the timbre of his voice… but the light shining in from the doorway and the windows shadowed the face that looked down on her.

"Who are you?" her voice scratched out as she slowly sat up as to not alarm her companion. There was a slight chuckle.

"More's to the question of who are _you_?" the voice answered. The man shifted enough so that Ana could make out the sharp features of his face. He was a handsome man, beneath the long, trinket-laden dark hair and beard. His dark eyes searched her face for any sign of recognition. But none came… and Ana felt a wave of shame wash over her that she couldn't place this man that seemed to wish her to know him with those same eyes.

"I don't know," she said. The names Marie and Anamaria warred with each other inside her head. But neither one sparked a knowing. "You never answered my question… who are you?" There was a sigh – almost of disappointment – and a moment of silence before he answered.

"Me name is Jack," he said simply. Ana watched him for a second.

"You seem like… them. They act like they know me… or _of_ me, at least. Did you… know me?" she asked hesitantly. The man sat back in the chair, crossed his legs – ankle to a knee – and folded his hands over his chest. There was another silence, almost of hesitation, before he spoke again.

"No one really _knew_ you, Ana. You wouldn't let 'em. But, aye, I knew you better'n most," he said. Ana frowned in thought.

"You call me 'Ana'," she murmured before she looked at him. "Is that what I liked to be called?" She said the name a few more times in her head, trying to mold it to herself. Jack let out a chuckle as he sat forward.

"I don't think you liked bein' called anything save 'Captain'," he said lightly. The corner of her mouth twitched up slightly.

"I am a captain," she said simply. There was a look that passed over her companion's eyes. It was a mixture of sadness and happiness. It was strange how those opposing emotions could mingle together.

"Aye, ye are," he was all he said for a moment. "But what are you really a captain of?" Ana frowned.

"My ship," she snipped out. Jack nodded.

"That ye are. But that's all, isn't it?" he asked. Ana frowned again as she tried to contemplate his meaning. This dark man seemed to talk in riddle almost. It was as if he had a language all his own; one that she didn't understand. The man sighed at her obvious befuddlement.

"Your life, luv…" he started to explain. "You say you're captain of your ship… but what of your life? Do you know where it's headed? Where it came from?" Ana didn't know how to answer those questions. Part of her didn't want to. It would make all of her problems all the more real. She was content to live in the moment… for now. It was all she had. Rather than try to dig deeper into her mind, Ana decided to change the subject.

"How did I know you?" she asked after a moment. Jack looked to contemplate this for a second or two before he gave her a jesting grin.

"I sincerely hope you don't consider it a demotion, but you be me first mate," he said. Ana's eyes went wide.

"_I_ was your first mate? You're a captain?" she asked. Jack grinned again.

"Aye. Captain of the fastest ship in all the Caribbean, luv. The _Black Pearl_," he said with apparent pride. _We believe that he'd taken your part from a ship that be called the Black __Pearl__… There's no sayin' what was done to ye aboard that ship…_ If it had been possible, Ana's eyes would have gone wider. The _Pearl_… this man was captain of the _Pearl_… The ship with the black sails… _Their cruelties are numerous and fair to unspeakable due their viciousness…_ A hand went to her stomach as if to feel blood running there from her now healed wound. Noting the change in her demeanor, Jack reached out to lay a concerned hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away. The sudden fear she felt was almost tangible as she scrambled to the back edge of the bed.

"Don't…" she said quickly as he stepped forward again. "Please, don't touch me…" Memories came unbidden, but they didn't help her. She remembered being tied up in the dimly lit bilge of a ship. Her arms had been trussed to the ceiling and she'd been beaten repeatedly with fists, feet and numerous other objects. There were no faces in her memories – none to condemn this man to such actions. But the unknown was enough to censure him from her trust. All Jack could do was watch her. He made no move towards her or to the door.

"Are ye alright, luv?" he asked. Her eyes snapped up to his. The fear was gone now, but there was no sign of the rapport they'd only begun to rebuild. One step forward, two steps back. As frustrating as it was, Jack still held out hope. He knew that she'd been through a lot. The loss of her memory proved as much. His Ana was still in there, though, and the fact that she had yet to find a way to relieve him of his life told him that there was still something that held her from trying.

"Could you… just leave?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her huddled legs. "I want to be alone…" Jack hesitated a second, wanting to say more… to do more… but instead, he nodded and left the quarters. As he emerged, there was an anxious Elizabeth all but pacing in front of the door.

"How is she?" the young woman inquired. Jack held up his hands to ward of other demands.

"As well as to be expected, is me guess," the pirate answered. Norrington stepped up to both of them.

"The ship's surgeon gave her a quick look, bandaged up her wounds from battle – nothing serious. For all it's worth, she's healthy. What has me concerned is that she has no memory of anything. There are sailors who've knocked themselves silly during storms… but their heads were only temporarily affected. She knows physical things like walking, talking… captaining a blasted ship… but no recollection," the naval man said, confusion and concern written over his features. Will cleared his throat as if to draw attention to himself.

"We also have no idea what horrors she's lived through. She's been gone for more than just a few weeks… we don't know what they did to her, how she escaped, who found her… we know as much as she does. Nothing, really…" he concluded. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a sudden chill. Will pulled her close and she leaned into him gratefully.

"Could her memory come back?" she asked softly. Norrington looked across the deck of the _Intrepid_ to see where the _Renegade_ was anchored next to it. Then, he turned to look at where the _Black Pearl_ floated. With a shake of his head he looked to the wood beneath his feet.

"It may not even be a head injury we're dealing with," he commented. Elizabeth, Will and Jack all turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, a frown puckering his forehead. The commodore looked up to meet the blacksmith's eyes.

"I've read that a body could go through such extreme pains, such excruciating torture that the mind can more or less shut down to escape it," he said. The tormented look that had been in Jack's eyes up until they found Ana was back. A slight sound came from deep in the pirate's throat, causing Elizabeth and Will to look at him. But Jack said nothing. Instead, he turned and went to cross back over to the Pearl. Elizabeth made to follow him, but her fiancé held her back. When she looked up at him, Will shook his head.

"You know the answer to your question, darling," he said. Elizabeth looked back to where Jack disappeared into his cabin.

"I was just going to go ask if he was alri… oh…" Elizabeth stopped her rebuttal when she realized what Will had said. "Well, I suppose you're right…" She then turned to Norrington.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him. The commodore shook his bewigged head.

"I'm not certain. We must return to Port Royale, of course. And once we arrive there, we can have the best doctors look at her. But beyond that, Elizabeth, I cannot ascertain…" he told the young woman.

_

* * *

_

The Zephyr…

There was an angry crash from within the Captain's quarters that sent the few men listening at the door scurrying.

"What do you mean 'she's with the _Pearl_'?" Damien bellowed. His first mate stuttered a bit before gaining control of his tongue.

"We called her back as we started to sail away, but she was being attacked. We would've gone back for her but she be taken away already," the man said. Damien growled as he stepped threateningly closer to the other man.

"I gave an order to every member of this crew that she was to be unharmed and kept safe…" he said in a menacing voice. The unfortunate object of the captain's rage cleared his throat.

"If it's any assurance, Captain, the girl was being taken care of. She didn't look to be in any danger from them," the first mate said. Damien couldn't speak for a second, the anger muting all the words he wanted to say. Finally, he grabbed a handful of the man's coat.

"Unharmed and kept safe means _not_ being attacked and _not_ being held prisoner, you brainless twit!" the captain said. Then, with a large sigh to gain control over his anger, he stepped back from his first mate.

"It appears, Dobbs, that you've let a vital piece in our settling of scores slip through your hands. Do you know where we'll find such a valuable pawn as a replacement?" he asked. Dobbs shook his head.

"No, sir," he said. Damien gave the man a humorless smile.

"That's quite right. It will be difficult to find a suitable substitution…" the captain said as he laid his hand on his desk. Then, quickly grabbing an object off the same desk, he stepped forward and jabbed it into his now-former first mate's stomach. With cold eyes Damien watched as Dobbs fell to the floor, his mouth gaping for breath as he held a hand over the fatal wound.

"… but it won't be that difficult to find a suitable first mate…" was all the captain said as he wiped the blade of the silver letter opener on his pants leg and carefully placed it back on his desk. Then, without a care, he turned to sit at his desk, pulling a chart in front of him. As a man lay dying at his back, Captain Damien Deverill predicted what would have to be done next…

_

* * *

_

The Intrepid…

The sun had set hours before and everyone had left her alone, thankfully. Ana wasn't sure how she would have dealt with everyone parading through the good Commodore's room staring at her like she was an anomaly. When things quieted over the deck for the night, Ana ventured to the door. She wanted to be on _her_ ship out on the open seas – not as a prisoner of sorts on this royal ship. But Ana also knew that she needed to get to the bottom of her situation. And if these people were part of the life she couldn't remember, then she'd have to stay and figure them out. Shaking herself out of her musings, Ana opened the door a crack to peek out. The immediate area was vacated so she slunk out into the moonlight. To her left sat the _Renegade_ waiting for Ana to reclaim her and sail off. To her right sat the daunting _Black __Pearl_… thinking of the ship brought its captain to mind. He seemed to care for her, his former first mate, more than Ana would have ever guessed. The stories the _Zephyr's_ crew regaled her with had nothing pleasant to say about Captain Jack Sparrow. The stories of the captain were all cruel and remorseless… but that didn't fit with the way the man had first appeared to her. The supposedly vicious Jack Sparrow had been wiping her brow and making sure she was okay. It brought a lot of uncertainties to mind. It was those uncertainties that drew her to the _Pearl_. Carefully, she crossed the plank that connected the two ships and lightly stepped onto the deck. She was about to make her way to the helm when two sturdy arms grabbed her from behind and forcefully turned her around. Ana found herself staring up into the blue-gray eyes of Joshamee Gibbs. Only, she didn't know that.

"Now, where ye be goin' young miss?" Gibbs' voice asked, only to trail off when he got a good look at her. With a swift kick to the shin and a hearty shove, Ana freed herself from the man's grip. It seemed as if the large bear of a man didn't feel a thing. He just stood there, watching her, his jaw hanging open. Ana straightened her clothes and gave him a glare.

"Stop looking like a landed trout, lest we know from where you descended," Ana told Gibbs sharply, who was staring at her like she had appeared out of thin air. Gibbs snapped his jaw shut at her order and stood straighter.

"Anamaria… by the Gods, it really be you!" he cried, stepping closer to her to get a better look. Slightly unnerved by him, Ana took a small step back. "Jack didn't say why we were sticking along with the _Intrepid_… but I have me answer now…"

"Who are you?" she asked, a suspicious look in her eye. Gibbs frowned.

"Gibbs, me girl… Jack's quartermaster… second in command since ye disappeared. Don't ye remember ol' Gibbs?" he asked. Ana crossed her arms.

"You're second in command and you don't know why you dropped anchor?" she asked disbelievingly. Gibbs shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Well… Jack hasn't been… ah… divulging much as of late," he admitted, scratching his salt and pepper sideburns. Ana nodded once, but continued to eye the man in front of her.

"Were we friends?" she asked with surprising softness. Gibbs let out a breath.

"Bein' in the business we are, lass, none of us have many friends… but aye, I'd like to think we were…" he said. A small smile placed itself on Ana's lips. For some reason, she knew she could trust this man.

"It's good to hear that," she said as she turned away from Gibbs and headed towards the other ship.

"Where ye be goin' now? Don't ye want to see Jack?" the quartermaster asked. Ana looked to think for a second as she paused on the plank.

"I'll talk to him come morning. You've been a help, Mr. Gibbs. I don't feel so… alone… anymore," she said as her eyes roamed over the ship that had apparently once been her home. A frown came over her face as she thought of something. "And I don't want to wake the captain… it's frightful bad luck…" A larger smile than before graced her face as she turned on her heel and made her way back to the _Intrepid_, humming a pirate ditty all the way.

_

* * *

_

A/N… okay, so that's the next part. It's fairly short – shorter than I wanted, but it was all that came for the moment. What did you think? Terrible? Was it okay? I'm not completely happy with it, but if you asked me what was wrong with it, I wouldn't be able to tell you. So, I'm going to post it, see what you all think, and then go from there. Who knows, maybe it'll grow on me the more I don't stare at it… Let me know what you think!!


	9. Part IX

_Hey everyone… sorry this took so long! This was one of my favorite parts to write, for some reason… so I couldn't post until I got it exactly the way I wanted. My perfectionist soul is the one to blame in this instance (stupid soul!)… :) Anyways, enjoy! I'm off to write for Purgatory… until next time, neighbors!_

* * *

He heard the voices outside his door. And he knew whose they were. Jack warred with himself on whether or not he should go out there. It was Gibbs and Anamaria. On a normal day, there would have been no hesitation to go cause his two shipmates some grief. But this… this was not a normal day. With a sigh, the pirate sat back in the chair and placed his booted feet up on the desk that sat facing away from the door to his quarters. Jack stared at the bottle of rum that still sat untouched in front of him. There was nothing more in this world, at this precise moment, he wanted to do other than to pick up that bottle and drink himself into a numb stupor. But he couldn't. He needed his brains about him. Ana's mystery needed figuring…

Another weary sigh escaped him as he set all four of the chair's legs to the floor and stood up to pace. The relief and unexplainable joy at knowing Ana was safe had tempered all the worry earlier in the day, but not now. Not when he was alone with his thoughts. And the fact that all thoughts – morose and happy alike – seemed centered around one dark-haired subject all but denigrated his seemingly lecherous nature. It was a bit daunting to him that his infamous and perpetual lousehood was in jeopardy because he couldn't think of anything save Ana's well-being and tearing the bastards who had harmed her limb from misbegotten limb. It was a strange emotion that seemed to consume him from time to time. And it had certainly reared its head when he'd seen Ana's dark form crumpled on the deck of the _Intrepid_. There were no words to describe the way he'd felt as he'd come across his closest friends caring for the unconscious woman. Jack let out another heavy sigh as he stopped pacing and stared at the door.

Ana didn't want to see him… and he wished he knew why. He could understand that she felt overwhelmed, but the fear he'd seen in her eyes told him something else. With a frustrated growl, Jack snatched the rum bottle from the table and quickly downed a third of its contents. Knowing full well that he wasn't going to get any restful sleep, he gripped the bottle harder and pulled open his cabin door. The only solution to his situation was a few hours in the balmy nighttime air. As he stepped out onto the quiet deck, Jack immediately felt the presence of the person causing his restlessness. Turning, he looked to the _Intrepid_ to see Anamaria looking out off the aft of the ship to where the moonlight hit the waves crashing against the Puerto Rican coastline. For a moment, Jack was content to watch her from where he stood. But his typical, not-so-still nature wouldn't let him stand for more than a minute or so. Swishing the alcohol in the bottle he carried, Jack carefully swaggered his way over from the _Pearl_ to the other ship and made his way silently up the stairs towards the helm. As he got closer, the woman shifted her position, but she did not turn.

"Am I to be a prisoner here?" she asked, knowing that he was behind her without looking. Jack, taken slightly aback, looked behind him to see if she was addressing someone else. When he turned back around, she was facing him, arms crossed and an expectant look on her face as her dark eyes locked on his.

"Well, luv… this isn't my ship… so I can't say as to whether or not ye be a prisoner, now can I? But seeing that you've been able to scurry about between ships without so much as a slap on the hand, I can only assume that you're not being held against your will…" Jack said with a slight bow to her. Ana was silent as her eyes scoured the _Intrepid's_ deck.

"I've heard stories about the _Black __Pearl_…" she said suddenly. Jack's face held none of the surprise he felt at her admission to him.

"Really? I like stories," he said. Her eyes narrowed as they came up to meet his.

"Horrible, terrible stories…" she finished. Jack cleared his throat as his gaze strayed from hers.

"Not everything's as horrible and terrible as it sounds, luv," he said gruffly. Ana gave him a humorless smirk.

"Then they're true then?" she asked. Jack took a swig from his rum, thinking over his answer.

"Aye… they're probably true… but the sturdy wood of that fine ship weren't always under me feet, savvy?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ana inquired impatiently. If the stories about the ship and this captain were true, then she wanted nothing more to do with either of them. The pirate let out a beleaguered breath.

"On any other day, I'd say ye know the answer to that since ye were a part in it… but bein' as it's today, then I'll tell ye. The _Black Pearl_ was stolen from me by an act of unwarranted mutiny some ten years ago. Me bein' a slight bit green in the whole captaining bit, I gave it up without much of a fight. And to as unsavory a character you'd ever have the pleasure of discovering, no less. In the ten-some years I trailed after my beauteous lady, the mutinous bastard of a former first-mate sent the _Pearl_ on a trail of blood and carnage, striking fear into those who had the misfortune of being in their path," Jack said, pausing to take another drink of rum.

"So, ye weren't the captain then?" Ana asked, a disbelieving look on her face. Jack shook his head, the beads woven into his hair swaying with the movement.

"No, luv. The captain at that juncture would have gone by the name Barbossa," he told her. The name seemed familiar to her in some way, but she couldn't place a face to the name. An eerie chill seemed to pass over her when she'd tried the name out on her own tongue a few times.

"So… what happened then?" she asked, swiftly becoming engrossed in the tale of this intriguing man. Jack let out a laugh.

"Wanting to know your part in it, aye?" he asked. Ana couldn't help but give him a smile.

"I am curious, aye," she answered in the same jesting tone. Jack took the last swig of his rum and promptly threw the bottle overboard.

"Well _that_, luv, is a tale left for next time. You've had a day of it… we'll finish this talk some other time. And it'll be an even keel of story swapping, savvy?" he told her. Ana shrugged.

"What could I possibly tell you that would be half as interesting as what you've just told me?" she asked. Jack's eyes darkened at the thought of her regaling to him what haunted him at night.

"Interesting may not be the word you're searching for…" Jack mumbled slightly. "But I'll tell ye what ye want, if ye tell me what I want. Savvy?" The pirate held his tanned hand out for the woman to shake. Ana eyed it carefully before she took it and shook it heartily.

"We have an accord," she said almost primly, causing Jack to grin.

"Aye, an accord," he agreed. Then, with a small nod, Ana turned.

"G'night Captain," she told him.

"I could say the same," Jack fired back. He was rewarded with a grin thrown back to him. After a moment, there was a clearing of a throat behind him as he watched Ana's slim form depart to her temporary quarters. Jack didn't turn, but addressed the man.

"Yes, Commodore?" he inquired. Norrington stepped next to the pirate. The usually impeccable man was less so when Jack took a survey of him. The wig was gone, leaving behind roughly-handled, mussed, dark brown locks. The flawless dress coat of his uniform was gone and the loose white cotton of his shirt billowed in the breeze, hanging haphazardly from the Commodore's tall frame. Hiding the surprise he felt at seeing the man in such a state, Jack turned to look out at the ocean.

"Sparrow… there are things we should probably discuss…" Norrington said in a voice that was distinctly different from his 'official' voice. Jack nodded, the beads on his chin braids clacking slightly.

"Aye, there most assuredly are, Commodore," he noted. Norrington cleared his throat again as he stepped to the railing.

"Damien Deverill has been a plague on my existence since the unfortunate day his brother and I happened to enlist together," the man said, his autocratic voice spitting out the name. Jack smirked as he leaned an elbow on the railing and faced the man.

"Oh, I take it there's a tale for the telling here, then. It's certainly been a night for 'em," the pirate said lightly. Norrington let out a breath.

"The Deverill's are old money passed down generation to generation. Lord Deverill bought his favored oldest son an officer's position in the King's Navy when he came of age. My parents were middle class… my father was a banker. We were well enough off where I could pass into my father's business without concern. But I, like a typical teenaged boy, rebelled against my parents' near-to-cruel wishes of stature and wealth and enlisted with the Navy. At that time, I was unfortunate enough to come across Lord Deverill's younger son, Gideon. We were both placed on the ship Damien was on. Time passed and, due to my hard work, I soon moved up the ranks. I became captain of the _Dauntless_ at the same time Damien became captain of the _Conqueror_… now named the _Zephyr_…." The commodore paused, taking a deeper breath. Jack's ears were heavy on the conversation, but he feigned disinterest as he examined his ragged fingernails.

"Lovely story, really… it is. But what's its significance to the situation?" he asked, straightening. Norrington didn't say anything at first as he seemed enraptured in the waves that lapped up against the _Pearl__'s_ hull.

"Damien Deverill was involved in trade. And it didn't involve mere dry goods," Norrington said. Jacks shrugged.

"A captain in the Royal Navy bartering goods for his own profit… not the first time it's happened, mate. Hate to break it to your fine, upstanding self…" Jack said, a small grin coming over his face. Norrington's face remained serious.

"For years after his promotion Deverill became entrenched in the trade of slave labor. I came across this a couple of times in our dealings with each other. I'd brought it to my superior's attention numerous times, but nothing was done. Lord Deverill paid off his son's continuance. Since then, I'd heard rumors that Deverill had gone pirate…" the Commodore said. Jack raised a brow at the term.

"A pirate under the royal flag… again, mate, not the first time it's happened," he commented. Norrington gave a simple nod.

"I'm aware of that Sparrow," he said. "Yet pirate isn't exactly the correct term for the man. It's true he raided and plundered. But it was done for a business dealing with a Frenchman. The raiding and plundering were all done to Spanish settlements along Caribbean waters. All towns were stripped of their wealth… and their population." Jack frowned.

"All killed?" he asked. Norrington shook his head.

"No. All _taken_. This Frenchman has a fleet sailing under him, and it has been rumored that each ship carried near a hundred prisoners awaiting their execution. But not before each and every one of them suffered excruciating torture at the hands of a madman," the Commodore concluded. Jack looked thoughtful.

"The Frenchman?" he asked. Norrington nodded.

"Correct. But it has also been said that Deverill is being bred to take over the operation… whether it be the operation as whole, or the operation of something else… say 'acquisition', we do not know. But from what I've seen of Deverill, he is quite capable of a lot of things. There's no saying as to what he could do… or what he's done," Norrington said. "Deverill renounced the Navy because it didn't give him the power he was after nor did it slake his bloodthirsty nature. And he also knew I'd reported him. His brother, who was under my command, deserted to follow him. And now, Deverill hunts me for revenge because I was given what he wanted… and because I know too much about whom he is and what he's capable of." Jack nodded, but remained silent. Finally, something clicked.

"You're telling me this because you feel responsible…" the pirate said. Now, the late hour conversation and the Commodore's unusual state of undress made sense. Norrington was silent and looked to be contemplating saying anything more. With a sigh, he continued.

"Do I feel responsible that you – and Anamaria – have become a pawn in Damien's game? Yes. Do I feel that I need to be responsible for bringing the bloody bastard to justice? Yes. And to be totally forthcoming, it is why I let you go back in Port Royal. Governor Swann's daughter was priority one. Before the unfortunate events with the _Black Pearl_, I was after the _Zephyr_. You were lucky enough to have ridden in on Elizabeth's coattails. Any other time I would have pressed the matter of your… hanging, as it were… and most likely pursued you. But once Elizabeth was safe, my priority went back to the _Zephyr_. You're a pirate, Sparrow… for which I have notable dislike. But you are also a man… you have conscience, you have moral fiber – albeit slightly distorted. Damien Deverill is a cold-hearted, unfeeling monster out for blood," the military man said, his eyes locked somewhere out at sea. Jack smirked.

"Are you sayin' that I, a bloody, theivin' pirate, have more morals and character than a man deemed captain by the stodgy Royal Navy? A man of seeming impeccable standards?" he asked. Norrington confirmed by staying silent. "Well… I don't know if I'm offended or complimented…" This time Norrington rolled his eyes.

"Sparrow, how you are still alive with a wit such as yours continues to confound me," he said. Jack gave the man a full-out grin.

"Bein' that you are a more achieved sort of company than I usually encounter, it could simply be explained that most do not understand me person's so said wit," the pirate quipped.

"Yes, it could be that," Norrington said dryly before falling silent again. Jack caught the Commodore's subtle change in mood. It went from objective storytelling to nostalgic recollecting. And from the looks of the military man's face, the memories were far from pleasant.

"Well… that look means one thing. There was a girl, wasn't there mate?" Jack asked in sudden understanding, recognizing the look that had oft crossed his good friend Will's face. Norrington's eyes snapped up to the pirate's, but he was quiet as he observed the man next to him.

"Have you ever been in love, Captain Sparrow?" he asked harshly, but softly. Jack shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the rail.

"Not with anything save me ship," he admitted. Norrington smiled humorlessly.

"It only fits that you have managed to escape its clutches so far… but there will come a day, Sparrow, when you will have to choose. Your ship… or the woman you love. It can never be both, no matter how much you think you can make it so. It was my naiveté and my faithfulness to a lifeless hull that cost Adalia her life…" Jack's eyebrow went up at the name.

"Adalia… that has a Spanish ring to it… I'm sensing there's a not-so-pretty addendum to this tale," the pirate noted, wishing he had more of his favored drink to dull the melancholy that was sure to come. Norrington leaned his elbows on the rail, fatigue playing more the part than relaxation. It was strange to see such a straight-shouldered man bend in such a manner.

"She was a governess in my sister's household. We met by chance just after I'd enlisted. We fell in love. I was to do my duty for the Crown, come back and take over my father's business. Then she and I would marry. At least, that is what we had planned. My parents had decided otherwise. Adalia was below our station… not significantly so, since my parents were in their own trade. But my parents wished me to marry an heiress… naturally," Norrington revealed. Jack wished, for the thousandth time, that he had some rum… but this time for the good Commodore.

"And let me guess what happens next… The good Lieutenant Norrington returns home after he's given leave of duty… only to find that his fair lady has run off?" the pirate ventured. Norrington gave him a wry smile.

"Fair to exact, I'd say, minus a few telling details. I'd returned home, ready for civilian life and marriage… but my parents informed me that Adalia had run off with the steward of my brother-in-law's estate. It was a long, detailed, almost irrefutable tale they'd spun and I had almost believed it. But they had not counted on my sweet, honest sister telling me the truth. My parents had sold Adalia… A few weeks after I'd left port, they searched out Deverill's backer and given word of the lovely Spanish lass working in my sister's household. I heard not a word of her since. I can only hope, pray, that she passed on long ago rather than still be alive and a captive of monsters…" Norrington finished on an unsettled breath, standing straight. There were no words Jack could find. He'd been a part of torture… on the receiving end of it, no less. One didn't have a mere 'brush' with the East Indian Trading Company and not escape unscathed. It was those brutal moments alone that gave Jack a distaste for any such methods of battle. And it made his mouth sour completely to think of such actions taken on a woman… or a child. Jack could only find it in his heart to hope along side the good Commodore.

"Sorry, mate," was all the words the pirate could form. Norrington straightened his shoulders and looked to Jack.

"I did not mean for an expression of pity or apology… I told you thus to explain why there is more than mere bad blood between Deverill and myself. There is more than a history there. And to have you and your friends drawn into a years-long battle of vengeance and hatred by coincidence only makes the responsibility that much more harder to bear. If I could tell you to set your sails away from all of this and you all be safe, I would. But now, your name has been involved, and your friends as well. There's no escaping this now. You will all be hunted…" the man said. Jack thought about this for a second as he studied the black waters below. Then, he grinned and clapped a hand to the military man's shoulder.

"Never let it be said, mate, that the life of Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't full of adventure," the pirate said. "After all this, we should be square. Your fight wasn't with Barbossa… but ye were there all the same. Me fight wasn't with Deverill… but I'm in it all the same – in more ways than one, savvy?" Norrington looked quickly to his room that was now occupied by a dark-haired hellion and then back to the pirate in front of him, whose eyes had also wandered in that direction.

"Savvy…" Norrington said finally. Jack grinned, giving the Commodore a glimmering view of his dental work.

"All right, then… no more talk of responsibility. It's a very frightening word…" the pirate said, waving his hands around slightly, before dramatically turning and swaggering back to his beloved _Pearl_.

_

* * *

_

Whew… hard work, this… Anyway, me likey Jack and Norrington angst for some reason… I think that's why I really enjoyed writing this part! And since I've written it, my mind has now been wandering onto a Norry/Adalia back story… what do you think? Of course, I have to finish this first… and the dozens of other crap I'm working on. I must break the habit of starting things before other things are finished. It's driving me INSANE! Not that I'm NOT insane or anything, right? :)

**_Author's gratitude…( thought it wasn't coming, didn't you!) _**

_Cal__…_ _Oh, your reviews are balm to my weary, scribing soul… I'm glad you enjoyed your vacation, and I hate to break it to you, but most vacations DO need vacations to recover from them… :P Traveling is weary work! I really hope you like this next part… I know you won't disappoint in letting me know what you think! :P_

_J.L. Dexter… Oh, yes, twas short… I'm sorry for that… I really pounded that last one out for some reason. Sometimes, things are so smooth and flowing. Other times, it's grueling work being a writer. That last one almost drove me insane! But your well wishes keep me from going crazy. Thanks for the reassurance on the chappy. I needed it!_

_Flare Conlon… New reviewer! Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

_Amber Myst… Another new reviewer! Here was the update, as you requested! :) I'll try to be quicker… but that's not a promise… sorry! :P_

_Hollaiuar__… Good to see you reviewing again! Hope you liked this last part!_

_Wyte-tygre__… Thanks for the review… and the molasses thing? Is that good or bad? I couldn't tell from what you said. If it's bad, I'll try to change it. But the plot's also building… once things get going, it'll go quick. Plus, I just love angst, desperation and anticipation. I liiiiiive for it… well, sometimes… :P And you're right – Gibbs is so teddy-bear lovable… ;)_

_ShanniC__…__ Without a shadow of a doubt, that was one of my most favorite reviews! Thanks for the encouragement and trust me when I say that I'm spitting 'em out as fast as I possibly can. Sometimes my brain works with me, sometimes it doesn't… :)_


	10. Part X

_Cal__…__ Oh, __Cal__, __Cal__, Cal… First of all, I'm glad your computer is up and running again. And second, I do so apologize at the slight of my subconscious mind… I meant, in NO way that this piece was crap or considered anywhere near it! I love this piece! As I do Purgatory (although, a few others seem to disagree with me on that point which makes me sad) and all of my other pieces... I meant it only as a lighthearted comment (so I guess I'll have to Ana-slap myself), but I can see where it would be misread. I can also blame it on the fact that I don't take flame criticisms well from reviewers or others alike. And I think the word 'crap' came from a conversation with a 'friend' of mine that dismissed the fanfiction genre as something of a lesser import. A waste of time and (in some cases) talent, if you will… I was quite upset by that as well. I, sadly, didn't Ana-slap them since everyone's entitled to their opinions. It just saddened me that my time and my hard work on something that I really love was belittled in such a manner (even though it wasn't intentional, really). I think that 'situation' really explains why this last part was full of angst. A writer's piece is kinda like a mood ring, I guess. My black mood kinda fit the dark mood of the update. But thank you for the wonderful review! It lightened everything considerably. And don't worry, I always think JackAna, JackAna, JackAna... And I thank you for your novellas… they are my chocolate in this web-world. And now that I've written **you** a novella… I take my leave. Adieu (for now!)…_

_Jackroks__…__ Another new reviewer! I really love you guys… New reviewers make me giddy… And "some" idea is good. I'm glad I have "some" idea… it's better than no idea at all. And I've read stuff like that… it's not so fun. :( Thanks again, and enjoy!_

_ShanniC__…__ Good to see you back again! And wow! Your favorite, huh? I'm absolutely honored to have you say such a thing! I really hope you like this next part! Let me know if you don't… or do, for that matter. I love reviews! Thanks for the huggles, you get your share in return for reviewing! And I like the idea of a Norry back story as well. Must finish this first, and foremost. Right? Ta for now!_

_Wyte-tygre__…__ You're right, it wasn't blackest of black angst… but hard-lived angst is more believable and less apt to make a reader want to tear their own heart out after reading it. Those types of pieces get difficult to read after a while. I love 'em, but they're difficult. And the Jack/Norry scenes are probably some of my favorites. They are two wonderful characters (so different, yet so alike… it's fascinating, really). Thanks for the review and I'm glad you likey… :) Hope the next part meets your expectations!!_

**_As a treat to all you loyal readers, this here is a long one, folks… so break out the No-Doze and coffee. But please don't get used to it… It was my birthday (good ol' 23) this last weekend… so my gift to myself is posting this for all of you! Yay! Please let me know what you think! It'll make the hard work worth it! And yes… this is a shameless begging for reviews! ;) _**

* * *

The journey back to Port Royal took a long three days. Three ships sailing in tandem, with captains who didn't make it a habit to do so, took longer than they all anticipated. It was that frustration that added to Ana's seeming displeasure. She knew that the reason they sailed in a make-shift fleet – the _Renegade_ situated between the other two – was because they didn't want her 'running off' in the confusion. It was almost an insult of sorts from the people that claimed to know her. With a frown at no crew member in particular, Ana set her mind to steering. The sun was shining and a late summer breeze carried the three ships over the water. Port Royal's harbor was just now visible with the naked eye. Just as she was about to make the call for docking preparations, she was caught off guard as the _Pearl_ sailed along side the _Renegade_. After a moment or two of staring, Ana's attention was snapped to the man now swinging his lanky frame across the rails and onto her ship. The man stood, hair ornaments clacking, and gave her a healthy grin as he dusted off his hat and placed it on his head.

"Greetings, luv…" Jack said. Ana's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing aboard me ship?" she asked, letting go of the helm and stepping up threateningly to the other pirate. Jack ignored her and let out a whistle, calling his crew's attention to him.

"All of me's aboard, mates! Sail her off, but don't drop anchor too far from my sight," he called to an attentive Gibbs and Cotton. Ana watched in a slight panic as the _Pearl _started her drift off to the west of them.

"Aye – all of ye's aboard, Cap'n… but ye may not be in a few moments!" Gibbs called back as he noted Ana's glare. When Jack turned back to look at her, he felt the familiar sting of her hand. He couldn't help but grin as he brought his hand up to rub his newly sore cheek.

"I know I didn't deserve that… may I ask what it was for, luv?" he asked.

"What makes you think that you're welcome to set foot aboard me ship whenever it fits your fancy?" she asked. Jack walked past her and to the helm. He let his fingers graze over the wheel lightly.

"Oh? And you have all the rights in the world to steal upon mine in the middle of the night? Consider this a return favor," Jack told her. Ana crossed her arms and impatiently awaited his undoubtedly wordy explanation.

"I may have the good Commodore among my list of allies, luv… but that by no means indicates that I am in such good standing with the good Governor. Every man aboard the _Black Pearl_ is a wanted man in Port Royal. Norrington does not have the authority to change that. And since I have not set foot in said metropolis since my scheduled hanging and a quick, unscheduled stop to pick up some friendly baggage, it would be wise to be wary for me crew's sake, would it not? So, I won't be sailing me _Pearl_ into a port where there are plenty of well-to-do city-goers to recognize it, savvy?" he asked her. Ana glared at him but nodded. Jack leaned against the wheel and gave her a grin.

"Wonderful. Then we're crew mates again, luv… you being Captain, o' course," Jack placated at the woman's angrier look. Ana gave him a heavy shove away from the wheel and stepped up to it. Then, she leveled him her patented glare yet again.

"Of course I'm the captain, you bleeding idiot. If you'd said any different, I'd have gutted you like a trout, hung you over the aft and had the sharks nipping at your loony head," she said before turning back to her position at the helm. The familiar bickering had Jack's heart lightening.

"That wouldn't have been very pretty now, would it luv?" he asked with a wink. Ana didn't rise to the bait this time. Rather, she continued to watch the port ahead of them become larger.

"Well, then…" Jack said as he sat himself down and leaned against the railing. "Let me know when we've dropped anchor…" With that, the pirate lowered his hat over his eyes and relaxed. Ana would have none of that as she stomped over to Jack. After a swift kick to his lazily crossed legs she snatched the hat off his face.

"Get up you scabrous laze-about! If you're to be a crew member on this ship, then you will _be _a crew member and help prepare for docking. I am the captain and I don't dwell on dawdlers. I throw them overboard…" she growled. Jack lifted a finger to say something as he climbed up to his feet, but Ana tossed his beloved hat down the main deck.

"Go you addle-brained nitwit…" she said. Jack's eyes followed his favored leather head-wear sliding across the lower deck before he turned to Ana.

"Forgive me, luv. I don't often find meself in positions of a subservient nature…" he said with a sly smile. "And since it's usually the other way around, me bein' the captain and you bein' first mate, it'll take some getting acquainted with…" Ana let out a huff.

"I seem to have a bit of trouble remembering that situation… and you seem to have a bit of trouble remembering to tell me about it," she said, looking straight ahead and watching as the _Intrepid_ slowly passed through the gate-like mountain of rock that shielded Port Royal from the ocean's baser elements.

"Ahhhh… we'll, I'll get to it at one time or another," Jack said with a non-committal shrug. Ana looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Preferably before we all pass on to old age," she muttered. Jack grinned.

"Have pirates ever made it to old age?" he asked, his fingers rubbing over the braids at his chin. Ana looked at him again.

"You be closer than most… you tell me…" Ana said, causing Jack to frown slightly – but it was only a mock frown, since he very much enjoyed the verbal sparring coming from the woman at the helm. He was about to say something indubitably witty back, but Ana stood straight and gave a yell.

"Prepare for docking and dropping anchor!" she cried to the clamoring crew as they made their way into the harbor. Jack muttered something about women having to have the last word as he trudged down to the main deck to retrieve his hat. Ana couldn't help but smirk…

_

* * *

_

The Zephyr…

"She'll be to Port Royal by now… with those damnable bastards," Damien said as he stood at the bow of his ship. Jonesy stood off to his side. And it wasn't the first time the ship's jack-of-all-trades wondered about the true nature of his captain's sentiment toward the woman that had once been in their company.

"Aye, that she be, Cap'n. What's we to do about it?" the large man asked curiously. Damien's ice blue eyes turned to his crew member.

"We conclude our business here in Puerto Rico. The girl is important, Jonesy, but not important enough to alter our set course. After… we shall pursue our quarry. _Commodore_ Norrington has yet to suffer my ire… There will be a visit to Port Royal before too long… but not right off," the captain noted, dispelling any false notion of a fairer emotion lying within his depths. Revenge is what the captain wanted, and he'd travel through Hell and high water to get it… if he hadn't already. "Send word for the _Falcon_ to sail ahead and prepare our business dealings there…" Jonesy smirked.

"Aye Cap'n…" the man said before turning to disembark the ship and make his way through the busy streets of Boqueron to find the captain of the previously mentioned ship. It would be a day to finish their 'business' and another two before the _Zephyr_ and its captain would begin their pursuit of a mad sort of justice.

_

* * *

_

Port Royal

_…_

A pit of nerves had taken over Ana's stomach the moment they dropped anchor at the Port Royal docks. She helped secure the lines as threatening clouds rolled in the sky above the Jamaican city. It was going to storm… but that wasn't what had Ana's nerves in a twist. It was the uncertainty of having red-coated soldiers marching around that had her anxiety especially high. Damien's voice of warning rang through her head. _You may be sailing under my colors, but the King's Navy will not hesitate to hang anything of a seeming piratical nature._ Ana's eyes roamed over her ship. Despite the escort of the renowned and gallant _Intrepid_, the _Renegade_ certainly 'seemed' of a nature that was less than reputable. And this knowledge seemed to be shared by the rest of her crew. As she stood straight, a large oak of a man stepped next to her.

"Cap'n," he greeted her with a serious look on his leathery tanned skin. "How ya be knowin' that these _friends_ of yourn won't be turnin' us in fer coin?" Ana's gaze strayed to the other captain aboard the ship as he started in her direction.

"We don't, Rog. We be watchful and wary. They say they are friends… but we've just walked into the lion's den with them," she said. As Jack came closer, Ana couldn't help but think that this man – who'd almost been hung in the very city – seemed unusually at ease. It made her think that maybe she'd been a mite more trusting with him and his friends than they really warranted.

"Well, luv… we've come to the end of the line… for the moment," Jack greeted. Ana didn't say anything. Damien's voice whispered in her head again. _Trust no one but yourself_. As if he'd heard that same voice, her crew mate let out a grunt as he crossed his large arms in front of him, staring menacingly at Jack. The dark-haired pirate leaned a bit closer to Ana, as if sharing a secret with her… never taking his eyes off the large man.

"A visually appealing specimen, that," Jack said with a wink at Ana as he pointed not so covertly at the frowning man next to her.

"We call him Jolly Roger," Ana said, looking to the angry man. Jack smiled good-naturedly… or placatingly… whichever way it was taken. Ana turned back to him.

"He's not so jolly," she added, the man in question narrowing his eyes only slightly. And then, suddenly, a metal tip dangled precariously in front of Jack's face. His eyes crossed slightly as he focused on the point for a matter of seconds. Then his eyes flicked back to Ana, suprised. She deftly maneuvered the sword point under Jack's chin. It was then, to state the fairly obvious, that he realized that the woman he'd known before was not standing in front of him. He'd come close to forgetting that in their familiar dealings with each other over the past few hours.

"What's your business in this part of the Caribbean, mate?" she asked… demanded. Her eyes were hard as she set her question to the heart of the matter. Ana wanted to know Captain Sparrow's connection to the Navy and if the man she'd come to trust would betray her. Port Royal and the cities surrounding it were ripe with military. It would take but moments to have the crew of the _Renegade _sitting like ducks in a row waiting for their turn at the gallows. Jack almost let out a little pout.

"And I thought we were gettin' along so well," he said with a sad, overdone sigh. The optimism he'd felt earlier waned slightly.

"You'd best start talking, Captain Sparrow," Ana warned, eyes narrowing. He brought his hand up to draw her weapon away from his neck, making a silent note to himself that it wasn't that difficult.

"Me business here, luv, is that I haven't any. Port Royal is Will and Elizabeth's place of habitation. I happened across them in my acquirement of a ship…" he said. Ana looked at him warily, the tip of her sword raising slightly.

"You didn't have a ship?" she asked, her mind on the _Pearl_ and the story he'd told her a few days ago. Jack gave her a quick smile.

"I needed a ship to sail after me ship. Can't bloody well swim after the _Pearl_, now could I? And the boat I sto… _borrowed_… from you wouldn't have been sufficient against the _Pearl_… So, I came here to commandeer one," he said. The sword tip dropped completely to the ground.

"I had a ship? Before I was first mate on yours?" she asked. Jack held up both hands.

"I didn't say it was a ship… I said it was a boat. A filthy little scrap of one… with a hole in it… You were better off aboard the _Pearl_," Jack defended. Ana contemplated all of this for a moment.

"Fine," she said with a huff. "But you've stories to tell me Captain Sparrow. Stories that better not be avoided much longer. Now tell me, what's our purpose in Port Royal?" Jack shrugged his shoulders as he started his way towards the gangplank.

"A little of this, a little of that. Let's be off before Will and Elizabeth leave us behind," he said with a little wave of his hand. Ana stayed where she stood.

"Sparrow… you're going to have to give a bit more before I step off this ship," she warned him. Jack turned to her halfway down the narrow piece of wood.

"Alright then," he said. "The good Commodore knows of a few physicians of good standing in this town. It would be a good idea to have one or all of them take a look at your head." It was more honest information than she'd expected out of him after all the circles he'd talked himself in before.

"Me head is where it's supposed to be… on me shoulders. I don't need anyone to tell me that," she snapped. A serious look came over Jack's face as he re-traced his steps to stand in front of her again. She knew it was coming, but the touch of his hands on her shoulders gave her a start anyways.

"I know your head is where it was put… but you've been injured. I'll allow that you're better off than most in your situation. But you don't remember who ye are. It's something that needs to be figured out, luv. And with the Commodore's help, we can figure it out sooner rather than never, savvy?" he asked. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We'll go see your doctors. I really don't know what help they'll be, though," she said. Jack grinned.

"Good. Now… to Port Royal. I need me a good drink before we impose on Mr. Turner," Jack stated before he disembarked to the dock.

"What he needs is a good drowning," she muttered for her own benefit. With a sigh, she gave watch over to her first mate and descended the ramp to where Jack was waiting.

_

* * *

_

One hour later…

Walking around the docks always turned out to be an interesting interlude. And this time was no exception. Jack had successfully imbibed enough alcohol to kill a whale, but strangely showed no effects of it. Ana herself had only partaken in a tankard or two of ale. So, out of the two of them, it was Ana who'd brought their minds back on track and towards the goal of reaching Will's lodging. Jack stood from the bar, much to the bartender's woe, and staggered in his usual gait to the door with Ana following behind.

"Thank you, luv, for the subtle reminder of our purpose," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Ana frowned as they made their way up one of the many cobble stone streets. There was a gathered crowd outside one of the numerous taverns and a chorus of loud, drunken, off-tune voices singing a variety of songs. Jack, being the curious one, weaved his way into the crowd with Ana grudgingly following behind. The two stood within the gathered crowd and watched, with amused eyes, a couple of drunken sailors and their wenches for the evening fluttered about exaggeratingly with the clothes from what was obviously a ship's fine cargo. One hideous couple was twirling a gross misrepresentation of a reel while the other equally appealing couple stumbled through what looked nothing like a minuet. Jack leaned against a barrel of what appeared to be ale and grinned as he looked over to the woman at his side.

"I've a mind to join them, luv," he said with his usual leering smile. Ana watched the twirling, stumbling faux dandies for a second longer and contemplated her companion's seriousness.

"Only if you wear the dress," she said back, a purely Anamaria look firmly in place on her face as she assessed him head to toe. "It would look better on you anyway – you've the legs for it…" With that said, she turned and began walking away – throwing in an exaggerated Jack hand gesture to elaborate the insult. Jack stood silently and watched her melt into the dank dark of Port Royal night with a grin slowly forming. There was a light wink of gold in the wan light of the streets as the hope he'd lost earlier returned rightly to him and he resumed a thought that crossed his mind more than once a day. The woman that just walked away was his Ana… she only had to remember it… And it was that very reflection that had him hurrying off after her.

_

* * *

_

Will's house…

"Get your bloody hands off me you filthy sod!" Ana's voice cried, accompanied by a crash. The door to the room she was borrowing was thrown open and a huffing, stout man was pushed out. With a cry of alarm, the very man dodged out of the way of a flying medical bag. It hit the wall behind him, sending all of his instruments and supplies over the floor.

"And take those tools of torture to hell with you!" she cried again before slamming to door closed. The portly little doctor heaved a beleaguered sigh as he bent to pick up his fallen items. Then, with another sigh he descended the stairs to where three men were waiting. The one with the multitude of braids and a slightly crazy look about him stood.

"What say you, man?" he asked. The doctor reached down and rubbed his sore shin, hoping to relieve the stinging pain.

"The girl _is_ a traumatic experience… but more to the point, she has quite obviously had one. The memory loss and the scarring tells me as such. Her memory may return in time as she comes to term with what happened to her. But physically, she is on the mend. There may still be a sickness in her, by my guess, to which I suggest a bleeding…" the small, hefty man standing in front of Jack said. The pirate was silent as he thought over the doctor's words. Then, without warning, his fist struck out and clocked the bespectacled man across his slightly chubby face. Norrington and Will both rushed forward – one to hold back another blow from Jack and the other to help the medically trained man back to his feet.

"Bloody hell, Jack," Will said as he gripped the doctor's arm. Jack, for his part, looked impassive except for the slightly pained look on his face and a quick shake of the hand that had met the doctor's face.

"Don't normally do that," the pirate commented before he turned and sat himself down at the table. "Now, we've had two of Port Royal's best physicians check Ana over. They both say the same thing… she went through some sort of torture and has yet to heal from it in her mind. I understand that. But what I don't bloody well understand is this fixation with bleeding the girl! Me guess is she's lost enough as is!"

"Calm yourself, Jack," Will said. The physician huffed off Will's assisting arm and turned to the young man.

"This house is of an aggressive sort," he condemned. "I suggest you do not call upon my services in the future, Mr. Turner…" And with that, the man left, rubbing his cheek and limping slightly. Jack watched him leave with a murderous glare before he turned and made his way upstairs. He didn't bother to knock as he pushed the door open. Ana was pacing the length of the small room with Elizabeth watching her with a concerned look. She smiled at Jack before she quietly left the two pirates alone.

"Have you another leech to bleed me?" Ana asked with a wry twist of her lips. Jack smirked.

"Not at this particular moment… but I can go look for another one if you'd like, luv," he said in jest. Ana couldn't help the small smile that crossed her features.

"No, no. Two's more than enough," she said as she went to the window. "I'll be honest and say that it frightens me somewhat that I may never remember who I was… but I know I can survive not knowing." Jack nodded.

"Aye, you've proven you can survive with the not knowing. But it'll haunt you," he said. Ana let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh, aye, it'll definitely haunt me. There are things that will remind me of what, in my mind, never happened," she said as she went to the bed and sat on it, curling her legs under her. There was a question weighing on Jack's mind, and it took him a moment to finally ask it.

"The doctor said something of scarring… what scarring is there?" Jack asked. Ana stayed silent, looking at her feet. Jack gave a slight sigh as he crossed the room and sat at the foot of the bed she sat on. She made no move to answer him in any way.

"Ana… you need to tell me what those bastards did to you," the pirate said, a gruffness entering his voice as his mind contemplated the possibilities. Ana suddenly moved, whipping her legs around so that her feet found the floor. With the angry momentum, she stood and started to pace.

"What those bastards did to me?" she asked harshly. "I don't know what those bastards did to me, all right? I remember in bits and pieces… and they aren't many bits and pieces. All I remember is being strung up from the ceiling and beaten with an inch of consciousness. Sometimes they used their guns, sometimes they used their fists and their feet… I can remember their hands, but I can't remember their faces!" Jack's jaw tightened at her reigned in anger.

"Ana…" he started. The soft way he said the name that she couldn't remember being hers was her undoing. The anger washed away and instead came a sadness she didn't know she could feel. A single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek.

"Stop," she ordered him. "I don't want your pity or your apologies… I don't want anything from you." As she stepped by the small bed to make her way downstairs, Jack reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. The contact sent a flash of memory through her. _She struggled against the weight of two men holding her body down as another man took a rough hold of her wrist. He pulled her arm out and across the table that sat next to the bed. The man turned her wrist so that the soft, sensitive flesh of her underarm was exposed._

_"Now, my lovely… we will do this every day that you don't answer our questions. You failed to give up where the _Pearl_ makes berth. And in doing so, you have hindered our… quest… So, you will have to be given a bit of incentive to talk…" the man growled. Another man stepped forward brandishing a cutlass that was glowing with the heat that had been applied to it. Ana's eyes widened as the weapon came closer to her._

_"Do it," the man holding her wrist ordered. Ana tried to kick and punch her way free, but the three men held her firm. With a cry of helplessness, she watched as the steaming metal approached her unmarked skin. Then, without warning, the metal was laid on her arm, sizzling and steaming as it marked the smooth flesh. The pain muted her screams so that she could barely hear herself. The writhing stopped as all her muscles protested the heat being applied to her body – but they didn't let up. There was a fierce burning from her fingertips to her shoulder… and it lessened insignificantly as the cutlass was raised from her bleeding, blistered skin. Ana saw black spots mingling in front of her eyes as she tried to focus… but she knew that eventually the darkness would take over. It always did._

_"Now, my dear," the voice said. "Tell me what I want to know…" Again, she said nothing. Fingers suddenly dug into her wound, causing her back to arch as she screamed again in pain._

_"Tell me!" the voice roared. The black spots became bigger, but still, the darkness was held at bay. Finally… Ana's lips moved, unheeding the voice in her head telling her to keep still._

_"Port… Royal…" she hissed out on a very light breath. It was so quiet that she was sure no one heard. But one man did._

_"Wonderful… now see how easy that was?" the man said almost gleefully. Then after a beat, he gripped her arm again firmly and looked to the man standing with the cutlass. "Give her another…" She'd thought herself too tired to scream any more, but she was proven wrong…_

Suddenly, Ana snapped back to the present to where she was being held tightly in the embrace of Jack Sparrow. Tears had flooded over her cheeks and her throat felt raw. She looked up into the concerned eyes of the pirate that held her, and at a noise she looked over his shoulder. Norrington stood at attention in the doorway to the room, a white-knuckled hand gripping the door frame. Elizabeth stood just inside with Will, a hand over her mouth to cover the pained cries she'd given at seeing Ana in such a state. Will's dark eyes were concerned, his face slightly pinched as he held onto Elizabeth.

"We heard you… scream…" Will choked out as he observed the pair that was seated on the floor. Jack didn't let his gaze waver from Ana's face as she reached up and roughly wiped the tear trails from her face. Ana made a move to stand up, but the exhaustion she'd been holding at bay finally set in and her head dropped to Jack's shoulder. To all in the room who had witnessed the strong, spirited woman in the past, the moment Jack stood with her in his arms and sat with her on the small bed was silent testimony as to what torment she had been through. After being still for a few tense, silent moments, Ana gathered her strength and stood slowly from Jack's hold.

"You wanted to know what scars there were…" she said in a dry, crackling voice. Jack was about to protest, but the woman lifted the sleeve of her shirt. All along her arm there were varying degrees of burns laid into the skin, each slightly wider than a man's wrist, in a strategic lined pattern. After she rolled up the sleeve completely, they could all see that the wounds stretched on the inside of her arm from shoulder to wrist. And without a word, Ana rolled up the other sleeve. On this arm, the scars only stretched to the tender skin that sat inside the elbow.

"They – whoever 'they' are – only got so far before I was saved," she muttered. Elizabeth and Will both had to look away from the welts on the other woman's skin, each imagining the pain each one brought. But Jack's eyes, as well as Norrington's, were transfixed by the scars. Finally, Norrington released his grip on the door frame and stepped further into the room.

"Saved? By whom, if you don't mind me inquiring?" he asked softly. Ana's gaze, which was previously stuck on the floor, snapped up to his. There was a moment of hesitation as she thought over the consequences of telling the naval officer the name he asked for.

"Deverill. Damien Deverill saved me," she said finally. It was deathly quiet as everyone thought over the implication of Ana's choice of words. Unable to control the anger that the last sentence caused in him, Norrington turned on his booted heel and marched back downstairs to pace in Will's modest living area. Will, knowing that he was to be of no assistance in the conversation to follow, left Elizabeth and Jack to join the agitated Commodore. Elizabeth cleared her throat gently as she entered the room further and crossed the room to sit next to Jack on the bed.

"What, exactly, do you know about this Damien Deverill, Ana?" the young woman asked, broaching the long awaited subject. Ana frowned for a moment, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Not much… just that he's a trader, a bounty hunter for hire, and used to be in the Royal Navy… and he saved me…" she imparted warily. "Why?" Elizabeth fiddled with her fingers as she stood up to face the pirate woman.

"Well… to be truthful, he's not a good man. Far from it, actually," Elizabeth said. "We believe that it was he who took you… and tortured you. He's… well, he's a monster." Both Jack and Elizabeth watched the woman closely as Ana drew herself up, a menacing look crossing her face at the new information.

"I don't believe you," she said. Elizabeth stepped forward, reaching out a pleading hand to the woman, but Ana slapped it away.

"Ana…" the young woman tried again, but the pirate shook her head.

"No! I can't believe you… he helped me, took care of me… gave me a ship! He's not what you say!" Ana spat out. Then, her eyes went wide in a misconstrued understanding. "I know what you're doing, now! You lot are after _him_. I'm the pawn in your little game, aren't I? You're no friends of mine. It all makes sense… you're all in league with the Commodore. He's after Damien and you're to use me to get to him. Well, I'd rather hang than betray a man's trust…" It was almost laughable to Jack, the irony of the situation. Painfully laughable. Ana believed them to be using her as a pawn to hunt down the saintly Damien Deverill when, in reality, it was the other way around. He'd thought Ana to be beyond the mistrust of him… or working past it, anyways. But Deverill had done his storytelling well and it hit Jack where he least expected it… his heart.

"Do you know who hurt you, Ana? Do you know who tortured you mercilessly until you couldn't remember who you are?" Jack asked suddenly. The woman flinched at the question, but met the pirate's gaze.

"You know the answer to that… you know very well that I don't," she gritted out. Jack nodded once.

"Aye, I do know the answer. And it's your _honorable_ Damien Deverill… He tortured you and then convinced you to thinking that his almighty self saved you," Jack said harshly. Elizabeth started slightly at the anger in Jack's voice. It was rare that the pirate ever showed his tempered side. At least Elizabeth herself had never seen it. And knowing Jack's unrealized feelings for the woman standing in front of him, she knew that the anger at something he couldn't control was justified. Yet, a part of her knew that some of that anger was probably a little bit of jealousy… With that in mind, Elizabeth laid a calming hand on Jack's arm to silence him.

"We know that you won't believe us or that it's hard to… you don't even know us," Elizabeth conceded to the bristled woman. Jack let out a nasty curse, but the young woman had Ana's attention. Elizabeth stepped closer to the prickly pirate, but didn't touch her.

"But we know you. We all fought side by side with you. So, please, let us help you. You don't have to believe us now. But give us a chance to prove to you that you are our friend," she pleaded softly. Ana eyed the girl carefully and when she saw the earnestness etched onto her face, the pirate let her guard down slowly.

"Prove it to me then," she said softly. Elizabeth and Jack shared a look, neither one knowing what to do now. Finally, Elizabeth smiled.

"We can prove it to you by letting you be for now," the English woman said as she turned towards the door. "If you need anything, you've only to ask." Elizabeth left the room with a last, pointed look at Jack warning him to let her alone. He gave her a nod and then turned back to Ana. She didn't look angry anymore… or sad. She just looked confused. And tired.

"It must be hard not knowing your life," he commented as a way of making peace with her. Ana didn't say anything but nodded slowly.

"It must be harder still to not know what was done to you and by who…" he continued, stepping close to her to lay a hand on her shoulder. Again, Ana nodded. She was silent for a few seconds as she thought over the past few days and all the people she'd met. She may not trust this man standing in front of her completely… but she did trust one thing. Herself. And her instincts told her one thing as she looked into his dark eyes…

"All I know… Captain Sparrow… was that it wasn't you. And at this point, I can only be grateful for that," she said softly as she stepped back from the man. Jack smiled gently, but didn't press her.

"I can be grateful for that too," he said, causing her to look up at him and smile back. "I'll let you rest…" With that he turned to leave the room.

* * *

Jack couldn't sleep. Oh, he'd tried for quite a while. But the conversation with Ana kept ringing in his head. At least she seemed to trust him enough to stay put. That, in itself, was a gift. What he needed now was a carafe of rum to aid in his search for sleep. It didn't take much to slip past the slumbering Will. Elizabeth had long since departed for home, as did the Commodore. The pirate hummed a few lines of his favorite song as he made his way down to the nearest tavern. Just as he was about to push the door open, a hand gripped his arm and pulled him into the shadows. Not in the least bit concerned, Jack pulled his pistol and aimed it.

"Calm yerself, Cap'n… it be only me," a voice said. Jack pocketed the pistol with a shake of his head.

"Ye should be more careful, Mr. Gibbs… I could've left a hole you," Jack said. "Or you could end up with your neck stretched…" Gibbs gave his captain a grin.

"Couldn't let ye have all the fun now, could I?" he asked. Jack grinned back as he stepped further into the shadows.

"What takes you from me _Pearl_ and brings you ashore?" he asked. Gibbs leaned closer to Jack.

"A ship sailed through but a few hours past. It goes by the name of the _Falcon_. Cotton has been keeping a sharp eye on it. Then, just a moment ago another ship sailed through. Thought ye might want ta know that the _Zephyr _docked next to the _Falcon_… I've had some boys sail ashore and check the logs. The _Zephyr _is logged in for supplies and scheduled to be gone by sunup. It be the same for the _Falcon_…" the quartermaster said. Jack looked thoughtful for a second as he pondered the implications.

"Has there been anything unusual?" Jack asked. Gibbs smirked.

"O' course… both captains have disappeared… along with the captain of the _Châtiment_. Me guess is they took to the docks, quiet like," the large man said.

"Curious," Jack muttered to himself. Then he shot to attention and faced Gibbs again. "Get yourself and the rest of the crew back to the _Pearl__._ If there be trouble, I don't want you or me ship put in the middle. I'm off to investigate…" he said. Gibb's voice stopped him.

"Without any help, Cap'n?" the loyal quartermaster asked. Jack thought for a second before tossing a smirk back to the man.

"Oh… I'll have help," he said before taking off. A few twists and turns later, Jack found himself looking at Will's quiet home. The pirate quietly entered the house the way he exited… through an open window. Young Turner slept on the floor, having given up his bed to Ana, and Jack stepped silently over the lad to make his way to the stairs. He crept silently into the small bedroom and approached the bed. Just as silently he reached under the pillow and removed the dirk he knew was there. No pirate left themselves without a weapon at hand… especially when sleeping. Then, he laid a hand over Ana's mouth to quell the shriek that he knew would accompany her sudden waking. The woman's eyes shot open and her hands came up to ward off whatever awoke her. Jack used his free hand to grip the wrist of the hand closest to him to keep it from clocking him. Leaving things to chance, he removed the hand from Ana's mouth.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ana's voice said suddenly as she sat up.

"Quiet, luv…" Jack hissed. "Don't want to wake the whelp!" Ana frowned as she stood up.

"Why don't we want to wake the… whelp?" she asked suspiciously. Jack grinned.

"Cuz we're off to have a bit of adventure, savvy?" he said.

"_We_ are off to have an adventure?" she asked, concerned. Jack just grinned again.

"Trust me," he said as he went to open the window. Looking down, he saw a lower level roof that they could both stand on and then jump from there. Ana watched as Jack threw a leg out the window and then proceeded to climb out.

"Come on out, luv. Don't dawdle," he said.

"I'm not dawdling… I'm question whether or not I should follow you into something that's sure to be trouble," she noted as she made her way to the window. She watched again as Jack walked to the edge of the roof and carefully lowered himself to the ground. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes heavenward, Ana climbed out the window as well and followed Jack's lead.

"Why aren't we taking the whelp on this adventure?" she asked as they finally made it out to the street. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Because the whelp has occasional bouts of foolishness and an impudent impatience in waiting for the opportune moment," the pirate answered, thinking of all the bouts and impatience he'd suffered in dealing with Barbossa.

"And where are we going?" she asked.

"We're not going anywhere in particular at this precise moment, luv. We're looking around a bit, first," he answered as he held them up and peeked around a corner. Seeing no one, he ambled on, motioning for Ana to follow. Then, as quickly as he'd started walking, he stopped. Ana ran into the back of him with an angry grunt. Without much thought the pirate turned and rushed the two of them into the tavern just behind them.

"What is the problem?" Ana cried indignantly, looking around the raucous bar room. Jack grinned.

"Nothing…" he said in a way that meant there was something going on in his head. "Buy yourself a drink at the bar… I've something to look at…" And with that, Jack left Ana standing at the door. Not knowing what he was up to, and not all that certain she wanted to know, Ana took his advice and went to buy herself a drink. And that was where she sat, nursing a tankard of rum for a few long minutes until she saw him rush back in the door. There was a pleased look on his face.

"What have you found?" she asked as he came to her. Jack didn't say anything but picked up her half empty glass and drained it in a drink.

"Come on, luv. We're wasting daylight…" he said as he took her hand and pulled her after him out of the tavern.

"In case ye haven't noticed, Captain Sparrow, in that befuddled head of yours… it's dark out. And I won't take kindly to being pushed and pulled about for no reason that's been revealed to me," Ana said primly as she pulled her hand from Jack's grasp. The pirate stopped walking and spun around to look at her.

"Ana… will you kindly cease your rambling and be quiet?" Jack asked, his hands waving slightly in the air, before he started walking again. Ana took off after him again.

"No. I will not cease me rambling… you woke me up in the middle of the blasted night and told me to trust you! And now you won't tell me why you've dragged me out onto the docks…" she ranted, noticing that Jack seemed to pay no attention to her at all. After they turned another corner, the pirate slowed and turned to address her over his shoulder.

"I'll advise you to be silent… seeing as this is going to be a slightly covert operation," he said. Ana's eyes narrowed as she watched him duck behind a pile of crates and barrels and shuffle about behind them. Realizing she was going to get nothing else from him, she approached where he stood cautiously and ducked down as well.

"What are we doing, Captain Sparrow?!" Ana hissed to the man next to her. He waved a hand at her to be quiet as he peeked over the crates. There, as Gibbs had predicted and Jack himself had searched out moments before, stood the impeccable Captain Damien Deverill. There was a quick intake of breath as Ana realized what was happening and what Jack was trying to show her. Jack grinned to himself at the fortuitous timing as he took a quick look at the woman hunched down behind him. What would the dashing Captain be doing on the dark docks alone at such an hour if it didn't include something disreputable?

"Quiet, luv," he whispered as he sat forward again to take another look. This time, Captain Deverill had a companion… and Jack's grin slipped off his face completely when he realized who was in the rogue captain's company.

"Oh my God…" Ana softly exclaimed. "Is that…" Jack nodded.

"Aye, luv. It is," he affirmed. "There be the Fleau des Espagnois… or The 'Flail' to those who fear him… which would be everyone."

"L'Ollonais…" Ana muttered the mystery man's name from her memory, surprising both herself and Jack. "What would Damien be doing with such a degenerate? Such a monster?" The two watched as Damien shook hands with the other man.

"Having a tea?" Jack asked. Ana glared at him before she leaned forward for a closer look. Then she gasped. Jack's eyes went to what she was seeing. The two men were now surrounded by their counterparts. And being passed between them were shackled, beaten men.

"Those… those are the men that Damien met while we were in Port Antonio… his 'business'…" Ana struggled to get out, the memory of the poor Spanish boy dying in her arms burned into her memory. She looked over to Jack to see his eyes narrowed in thought. He startled her when he reached out and gripped her hand. Without a word, he stood up and dragged her along behind him. Ana watched the back of his head questioningly, almost stumbling over her own feet as he kept a bruising, yet slightly tilted pace.

"What are you thinking? What are we going to do, Jack?" she asked quietly. Jack started at the informal use of his name. Ever since they'd found her, it had always been 'Captain Sparrow'. Never anything else. Ana's own eyes went wide when she realized her slip of tongue. Then her eyes turned to survey something else and remained silent as if to make no big deal out of it. With a smile to himself, Jack tightened his grip on Ana's hand as they continued through the docks of Port Royal. Ana didn't resist being pulled along behind him, but she was far from following him.

"Captain Sparrow," she said impatiently. Jack held up his other hand.

"Quiet, luv… I'm thinking," he said, not turning around to address her. Ana frowned at him.

"Oh, aye, and what an involved process it is, too," she commented. "Where you be takin' me?" Jack gave her a smirk over his shoulder.

"To a place where we can do some more thinking, savvy?" he answered. Ana rolled her eyes, but ceased resisting being tugged behind the eccentric man. Instead she quickened her pace and matched his stride to his to walk along side him. They turned a few more corners and came to a complete halt as they heard the unmistakable sound of pistols cocking behind them. Ana turned to see Jonesy, along with other members of the _Zephyr's_ crew, pointing a weapon at Jack… but he was looking at her.

"Ms. Marie… what in God's name ye be doin' running about with this murderous fiend?" he asked, a look of horror and betrayal on his rotund face... but the charade fell short as the look on his face melted into one of pure wickedness.

"Jonesy…" Ana said. The man nodded to two of his crew and they ran forward, gripping Jack by the arms.

"The cap'n will be right pleased to see ye unharmed, miss. And what a surprise it'll be to see this blighter in yer company…" Jonesy said as he came forward and took Ana's arm. She tried to pull her arm from his grip, but he held firm. Steel gray eyes that had once been friendly were now dark and soulless.

"What are you doin', Jonesy?" Ana asked, confusion marring her brow. There was a menacing smirk as he the barrel of his gun up to touch under her chin.

"I be takin' advantage of an opportunity presented to me, missy," he said gruffly. When Ana turned her head, her heart jumped to see the two other men holding up a limp, unconscious Jack Sparrow.

"They were telling me the truth all along, weren't they? It was Damien… and you…" she said, her eyes wide in sudden comprehension. A memory came back… as well as a face… _We'll let her heal a bit before we give her another round… we'll get nothing out of her while she's unconscious._

"Cap'n Dev'rill will be pleased to hear that he made such an upright impression," Jonesy said as he started to pull her along with him. Ana struggled in his grip, only to be stilled when another crew member stepped forward to take her other arm.

"I'm not going with you!" she yelled helplessly. Jonesy and a few other men let out vicious laughs.

"Oh, I be thinkin' ye don't have a choice, missy," he told her, the chuckle still in his voice. The man on her other arm brought his pistol across her face brutally and all she saw after that was black.

_

* * *

_

Whew… that was a long piece of work! I really hope y'all liked it, cuz if you didn't… well, I honestly don't know what I'd do! And if you find something wrong with it… I apologize. I read through this twice and I kinda got sick of looking at it. So if you see something blaringly obvious that's wrong… be kind and review… heehee… shameless!

_History lesson from the author… in this part, I introduced a character named Francois L'Ollonais. He, in fact, was a very real pirate in the mid 1600's, leaving behind a wake of terror to give him the honor (or dishonor, however you see it) of being one of the cruelest pirates in the __Caribbean__. The reason I included him was that I was so horrified by some of the stories about him that I found him too intriguing to not have a cameo in my story as a sideline baddie. So intriguing that I suggest further reading on him… Francois L'Ollonais, nee Jean David Nau… or The Flail of the Spanish as he was sometimes known. It's an interesting read, I promise you…_

_Châtiment _French for 'Retribution'


	11. Part XI

**_A/N – I am soooooooo sorry for the horrendous delay. Brain block, computer virus and too many weekends that involved other people! I only had one weekend out of the entire month to myself… and that weekend was stuck in a horrible place called Writers Block… But I did get rid of my computer virus! Yay me! Anyways – the long awaited thanks:_**

_ShanniC__…__ I'm glad that you found the last part intriguing. That's the way it was supposed to be!! I also find Jack's jealousy and anger amusing. It certainly is a struggle for him. But hopefully, it will be a struggle no longer since… well… read on. You'll find out. Hopefully, your subtle request will be met… perhaps not in the way you wanted, but… I'm evil that way… :) Enjoy!_

_Cal__… Oh my lordy that was a long review!! But I loved every second of it, worry not! Thank you (belatedly) for the belated birthday wishes. I enjoyed the chocolates… no matter how imaginary they were! And with that whole flame/crap issue of before, I feel so much better having someone like you in my corner! And worry not, it hasn't affected my writing (that blame goes to computer viruses and brain block). I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter. As for the Flail – I believe your definition stands… but it also means (in verb form) to beat with or (in noun form) a manual thrashing device. So, I'm guessing the connotation they (whoever called him the Flail) were going for was that he was an instrument of terror for the Spanish. But that's just a guess. The source of the name is long past dead so we can't ask them, now can we?? I suppose a ouiji board may work, but I lost mine a while ago. Sorry… :P Anyways, I really hope you like this next part!_

_Kungfuchick__… Thanks for the b-day wishes! I'm very glad that the chapter met your approval. Sorry for the wait & I hope you like the next part!!_

_Miss Anya… I agree with you that Jack and Ana are the most intriguing characters. Cross your fingers – let's hope with everything in us that she's in the sequel!!_

_J.L. Dexter… Sings Have I told you lately that I love you? Clears throat and eyes everyone warily And I mean that in the most platonic way possible!! ;) Anyways, thanks for the good word. I look forward to the web-site. I keep checking back every now and again to see what's new. But for now, the muse has been kind to lend me a few words. I hope this chapter is as flawless as the last!! ;)_

_Wyte-tygre__… Yes, yes… normal… mmmmm…. What is normal, you say? And could we possibly consider Jack and/or Ana in that category on a good day?? Well, we'll just have to see where this takes us, aye?_

_Snarker__… Thank you, thank you, and more thank you's… Your kind words mean so much. I, too, am a fanfiction fanatic and I, too, read and analyze every single word. I'm glad this has passed muster. I hope you enjoy the next part as well!_

_Lisa… A jem? Truly? Awwwww… waves hand shyly You're just saying that… :) And I'm glad you didn't think it 5 hours of wasted time. Thank you for your review and I really hope you like the next part!!_

**A/N (continued): Sorry these were so long. But that's what I get after such a delay!!**

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jack opened one of his eyes carefully. After looking around the small, dark area without recognition, he opened his other eye. He was lying on the floor and it was moving, swaying and bobbing slightly. Whether it was because of the hard hit he'd taken to the head or because he was currently occupying a cell in the brig of a ship he really couldn't tell. With a small groan, the pirate captain rolled onto his back… and immediate winced as he unwittingly found the place where he'd been abused.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he reached a hand up to gingerly touch the growing lump. With the pain radiating around the crown of his head, Jack sat up. It was then that he saw Ana. With a quick curse he was on his knees next to the woman. She was lying face down against the hard wood, eyes closed, and an angry bruise forming across her cheek from where she'd been struck. Jack gingerly rolled her over and, supporting himself against the wall of the ship, drew her torso over his outstretched legs.

"Ana…" he said softly as he ran a hand over her uninjured cheek. "Come, Ana. You need to wake up…" The pirate looked around as he hugged Ana's inert form closer to him. "We need to find a way out of here, luv… and we both know you are the brains of this operation…" Half expecting a snort and a concurring retort from the woman, Jack was disappointed when she stayed still. He closed his eyes for a moment, both to focus his slightly blurry vision in the dim light and to calm the rising panic. Without a thought, Jack leaned over and placed a gentle kiss at Ana's temple.

"We'll get out of this, luv. We always do, savvy? But you need to wake up so we can," he murmured against her skin. As if on cue, the woman gave a small moan. Jack loosened his grip and sat back, his eyes watching as the muscles of Ana's face scrunched in discomfort. Another moan escaped her mouth as she slowly sat up. Jack kept his arms around her, just in case she should feel as woozy as he did. Ana opened her eyes slowly and brought a hand up to her forehead. Memory came back to her and she sucked in a breath. With a sharp cry she stood quickly and whirled to look at a still-seated Jack. As soon as she was on her feet, the unconsciousness of moments before caught up with her. Immediately, she fell to her knees, the room spinning dangerously. Jack, sensing his first mate's unease, stood and carefully approached her. He reached out to steady her, but she slapped his hands away. Her eyes were still a bit unfocused as they finally reached him. It took a second or two for her to recognize him, but when she did she let out a relieved breath and relaxed.

"Jack…" she said. Jack smiled a tame smile as he kneeled next to her.

"Aye, luv. It's me," he told her.

"Where are we?" she asked, standing up and using Jack's shoulder for support. Jack looked around the brig for a second before he stood up as well.

"I'd like to say we're aboard the _Zephyr_… but seein' as our friend Deverill had company, I can't say for certain," he said.

"It's the _Zephyr_…" Ana said as she, too, looked around the room. She recognized every plank of wood, every rusted cell bar, and every dark corner.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked her. Ana gave him a humorless smirk as she looked up to the ceiling to see the large beam of wood she'd been shackled to.

"Oh yes, very sure," she said as she remembered every second of her torture. With a steadying breath Ana turned to look at Jack. "What are we going to do?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not all that sure, luv," he said. "I haven't had time to think." Ana nodded once as she started to pace.

"What about Will… and Norrington? Do you think they'll come after us?" she asked.

"Aye, they'll be looking for us. Seeing as we did steal out of young Turner's without a by-your-leave. Hopefully, they haven't come charging after us without thinking… Will has a foolish tendency to do that at the most _in_opportune moment," Jack muttered, his eyes scouring their cell for a weakness in the construction. Ana nodded in understanding.

"And since Turner will come running into this fray, surely Elizabeth will come running after him… which will lead the honorable Norrington after both of them," Ana said as she shifted and sat down on the floor.

"Why is it no one follows the bloody code?" Jack grumbled. Ana frowned in thought at his question.

"The Commodore isn't a pirate, the whelp has some unfounded devotion to you, and Elizabeth – the most piratical of the bunch – has some _slightly_ founded devotion to the whelp…" Ana answered simply. Jack leveled her a glare before he sat down as well.

"How the devil are we going to get out of this one, luv?" Jack asked. Ana smiled, but didn't look at him.

"You're solution would be to drink your way out," she said. Jack grinned at her lighthearted comment.

"Well… it is a talent of mine, savvy?" he asked. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Lest we not forget your talent for getting us into trouble. I daresay that and your other 'talents' won't do a bit of good in getting us out of here," she said. Jack pulled his hand down over his eyes as he leaned back against the ship.

"Aye… but it would help us forget our troubles, savvy?" he said with a gold grin as he settled back to wait for what was to happen next. Ana frowned at him, but she too settled back against the wood of the ship. As Jack hummed his pirate ditty quietly, Ana's mind began to work all the ways they could escape.

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"You bloody fool!" Damien yelled to Jonesy as he slammed his hands onto his desk. "You deserve a thousand lashings for this! You've ruined it!" Jonesy stood near the door, taking the verbal thrashing as best he could. His eyes darted around the room, focusing on everything but his captain.

"Ye were found out, Cap'n… she and that Sparrow bloke saw ye with…" he started. Again, Damien slammed his hand on the desk.

"I don't bloody well care who they saw me with, Mr. Jones! I could explain anyone I wished to away due to my business dealings. But _you_! I cannot explain why you would do what you've done. They are now below decks of my ship being held prisoner. You've altered the course of my plans, Mr. Jones. And for that you'll pay severely. For now, be gone from my sight before I have thought to deal with it presently," Damien told his crew member. His cruel blue gaze watched as the portly crewman scrambled out of the door. Damien held his breath for a second as he gained his composure. He let it out slowly as he crossed his cabin to the mirror hanging on the wall. A steady hand reached up and straightened the collar of his shirt and pressed over the lapel of his jacket. After careful inspection, he turned on his heel to face his silent second in command.

"Take care of Jones. See that he is punished for his mishandling of what seemed to be a thought in his head. Then, send him to the _Falcon_. It would be unwise to keep him aboard my ship when we have such prized guests…" he said. The crewman stood straight.

"Aye, cap'n," he said before turning to leave. When he was left on his own, Damien clasped his hands behind his back and moved to look out his cabin window.

"Now… Captain Sparrow… and my dear Marie. What is it that I should do with you?" he asked to the empty room.

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ana and Jack looked up at the ceiling as they heard a commotion above decks and then looked to each other.

"Do you suppose our good captain has given command to weigh anchor?" Jack asked. Ana's eyes went to the ceiling again.

"If he has, then our situation will have decidedly gotten worse," Ana commented.

"Aye, I'll agree to that. It's the middle of the night. We set sail, no one will know where we'll end up," he said, panic only tickling the edges of his mind. Silence fell over the two of them as they looked to each other. Ana smiled softly at her captain.

"There are smart people at the helm of the _Intrepid _and the _Pearl_. It may take longer than we like, but they'll search us out. In the meantime, we have to keep ourselves from being shoved overboard. Do you think you can handle that?" she asked with a smirk. Jack looked at her innocently.

"Whatever do you mean, luv?" he asked. Ana shook her head.

"Your tendency to be… _you_, seems to get you and whoever's with you into trouble," she said. Jack looked to think for a second, a finger to his chin.

"Well," he said after a moment. "I shall keep my marvelously witty tongue in check and my adventurous spirit curbed, savvy? I shall be a picture of restraint, luv." Ana let out a little snort.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Sparrow," she said. Jack smiled.

"_Captain_, if you please. _Captain_ Sparrow," he said with a beseeching bow. Ana lifted an eyebrow at his correction as if to prove her point. Jack had the grace to look the smallest bit shamed as he straightened. He put his hands together and gave her a quick bow of his head. "Apologies… The restraint commences… at present…"

"I'd say that you should keep your mutinous mouth shut, but I don't think it would be possible for you," she said. Jack, to his credit, stayed silent, but gave her a healthy glare. Silence fell over the two pirates as they absorbed the situation. Finally, Jack asked a question that had been weighing on his mind.

"What about your _Renegade, _luv?" he asked, coming back to the subject at hand and wondering at her ship's allegiance.

"I'm not worried about me ship. Rog will know what to do. If he sees the _Zephyr_ sail out, and the _Pearl_ as well, he'll know to follow at a distance. He's loyal to me. I trust him," she said. Jack gave her a wry glance.

"You trust him?" he asked. Ana smiled again.

"Aye, I trust him. Because he doesn't trust _you_," she said. Jack gave her a smirk as silence fell yet again.

"Jack… what if…" Ana started, but was cut off as the door to the brig was opened and footsteps were heard descending the stairs. Jack let out a sigh of slight relief, silently thanking whoever had interrupted his first mate, knowing that she was about to say something morbid, something that he was sure to hate. At first sight of their captor, Jack went to the bars and gave the man a glare.

"Well, well, well… look what the seadogs dragged in. Naught but a pompous looking pirate. Keeping us for long, mate?" Jack asked sarcastically. Ana laid a hand on Jack's arm to keep him from saying any more that might anger the captain.

"I'd like to add more to Jack's condemnation, but I'd rather know what you're to do with us," Ana told him, a wary look in her eye. Damien didn't give Jack the time of day, but he smiled lightly to Ana.

"I'm here to release you, Marie. This has all been a terrible misunderstanding," Damien said. Ana's chin rose.

"What have we misunderstood?" she asked harshly. Damien smiled at her manner.

"Marie, my dear, you remember Jonesy, am I correct?" he asked. Ana narrowed her eyes as the captain thought through the tale he was going to spin.

"Aye. I remember Jonesy," she confirmed.

"Well," the man said, pacing slightly in front of the bars, hands clasped behind his back. "The man committed a mutinous act against his captain, his ship and the loyal crewmembers aboard it. He and a few of his low-belly allies decided to disobey my orders and take the infamous Captain Sparrow as a captive… for the price on his head, you see. And since you were unlucky enough to be in the man's company, there was a price on your lovely head as well. Thankfully, my associates and I came across this dastardly plan before they could carry the two of you off." Jack let out a disbelieving snort.

"Oh aye… and that's why we're tucked away here, locked in the hold of your bloody ship," the pirate said with derision.

"It was to keep the two of you safe until Jones and his scandalous bunch had been… dealt with," the captain told the two of them. Jack let out another snort.

"And _I'm_ the well-to-do King of England," he said sarcastically, giving a slight bow. Damien kept a tight smile on his face, but his cold blue eyes were anything but amused.

"I do apologize for the slight mistreatment you've encountered," Damien said as he nodded to the crewman to unlock the cell. Jack stood, warily watching the impeccably mannered man.

"We accept your apology, Captain," Ana said, startling Jack with her sudden formality and change in demeanor. A veiled look of horror crossed the pirate's face when he realized that Ana had bought the elaborate story. Damien just smiled another pinched smile.

"Wonderful. Now, let's get the both of you into more comfortable quarters and see about getting you back to where each of you belong," he said. Jack's eyes narrowed as the man held out his hand to Ana. When she stepped forward to take the proffered hand, Jack stepped in between the two.

"What are you doing, Ana? You can't trust him. He's the one that's behind all of this!" he yelled. Damien let his hand drop, and stood idly by as the two pirates prepared to argue.

"I have more reason to trust him than I do of you _Captain Sparrow_. It would seem to me that Damien has been hospitable enough to make sure we're cared for in light of his crew mate's mutiny. He could very well have turned you, _us_, over to the Navy," Ana said, reaching out to take Damien's previously offered hand and cutting off all chance for the pirate to argue back. Jack frowned, trying to grasp what, exactly, had happened as his first mate stepped out of the cell and next to Deverill.

"Come, Marie. I will show you to the guest quarters. You will find it to be much better accommodations than your previous ones," Damien said as he escorted the woman to the stairs. Jack stepped out of the unlocked cell, a wary look crossing his face. As he watched Ana ascend the stairs, a quick, meaningful look thrown over her shoulder, Jack then realized that she'd called him _Captain Sparrow_ quite pointedly. After a moment of thought, her reasoning hit him. Since she'd woken up, she'd continually called him _Jack_. She remembered enough, it seemed… and she was now playing Deverill for all she was worth. But what made her plan so dangerous was the fact that Jack suspected that the good Captain Deverill was playing them in return. Who had the upper hand, at this precise moment, remained to be seen. And that's what worried him as he followed the pair up the stairs at a slower pace.

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A clearing of the throat caused Norrington to look up from the charts that lay in front of him. A slight smile came over the Commodore's patrician features.

"Mr. Gibbs. It's been a long while since I've seen you face to face. I'd have to venture you've been avoiding me," the military man said. Gibbs' portly face broke into a grin.

"Oh, aye. One tends to do that, Commodore, when there be a price on his head," the quartermaster said. The Commodore stood straight, the smile widening.

"That tends to happen, Mr. Gibbs, when one deserts their post for a life of piracy…" Norrington said lightly back. Gibbs cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter.

"Well, yes… but not to slight your person, sir, there was more adventure along that avenue thereabouts," Gibbs said. Norrington didn't take offense. He knew that there was a different motivator for each person on the way they lived their lives.

"And I suppose the lure of treasure and more money you'd ever make serving His Majesty was a factor in turning to the criminal life," the Commodore commented. Gibbs just smiled.

"Well then," Norrington continued. "I suppose your presence means that you have information for me?"

"Aye, sir. Will and Elizabeth are aboard the _Pearl_ for now, waiting to shove off. The _Renegade_ is set to sail in our wake. The young miss told me to inform you that we are set to sail due east… to Tortuga," Gibbs informed. Norrington looked to think for a second before he stepped closer to the quartermaster.

"What makes you think Deverill will sail to Tortuga?" he asked. Gibbs cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Jack is infamous for getting his self into trouble. When he says to do things on his own, I try to give him his liberty, but I oft be his shadow… without his knowing, o'course," Gibbs said. "And this time, when he got himself and the lass into a spot of trouble with Cap'n Deverill's lot, I saw the very blighter conversin' with the likes o' a fair to detestable chap." Norrington's ears were perked at the entrance of another player in these revenge games.

"Who?" he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know, but needing to ask all the same.

"Jean Nau… The Flail himself, by God's toes…" Gibbs said.

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**_A/N – Well… how was that? Shorter than I would have liked, and definitely shorter than the last post, but what can I do? shrugs If I try to force my brain to work any harder it might lose the will to write. And we don't want that, do we?? Hopefully I'll get another post up in the next week or so, but I'll deny I said that later should I not. 'Kay? Anywho… click the button on the bottom and let me know what you thought!!_**


	12. Part XII

**_

* * *

_**

Author's gratitude (15 gratuity included in the bill… Thanks for your patronage :P)

_MollieJoy__… You know how much I appreciate you taking the time to skim over my hobby and jot down a few words. I know that I will forever have a fan in you and that you will be the first to buy my yet-to-be written best seller…, and so, as Stephen King pointed out, you are my Target Reader. I write with you in mind… when there's something funny, I often wonder "Would she find this funny?" or in a moment of self-appointed genius I usually think "Would Molls figure this out?". So, in essence, you are a large part of my muse… thank you…(and thanks, too, for your help & advice this past weekend… I really am thankful for it!)_

_Kungfuchick__... I'm glad you liked the chapter. It was a brutal one to write. Took me forever and a day!! Thank you for the kind words… and yes, Ana is going to try to outwit the baddies. We'll see what she has in mind and if it works. Let me know how you liked the next part!_

_Amber Myst… I'm honored to see your name back in the reviews… Sorry to hear about your computer. Mine has been pretty darn cranky as well. Finally, it's fixed and I can get back to writing for you guys! Hopefully, things will flow a little better. And it always makes me feel good to hear that I've inspired a little learning. Glad to know you're liking it so far! Till next time! Ta!_

* * *

OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO

_The __Pearl__…_

"Do you see anything yet?" Elizabeth asked her fiancé for what he counted to be at least the hundredth time. The young blacksmith turned to her with a look that was one part amusement and two parts annoyance.

"Darling… when I see something, I'll tell you _immediately_," he told her before turning to look out at the ocean again. Elizabeth let a smile cross her face at Will's inflection of the last word. She stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm through one of his. Her cheek found its way to his shoulder as she, too, looked out at the slightly choppy water.

"I'm sorry, Will," she said, causing him to look down at her. "It's just that I'm nervous. We don't know what we'll find when we reach Captain Deverill's ship. What if he's brainwashed Ana again? What if he's done something to Jack? What if he's decided that Tortuga isn't where he wants to go and he's gone somewhere else? How would we find them?" Will let out a chuckle as all the worry she'd felt came tumbling out in a barrage of questions. He squeezed her close to him and placed a kiss at her temple.

"Well find them, Elizabeth. We're only about a day behind them, if that. And the _Pearl_ is still the fastest ship in all the Caribbean even only partially repaired," he reassured. Then, he looked behind them at the two ships following them. "And, we have the _Renegade_ and _Intrepid_ at our back. Norrington will make sure we find them…" Elizabeth let out a sigh.

"I believe you, Will. I just can't help feeling like something bad is going to end up happening. I'd feel better once we see the _Zephyr's_ sails and we can keep an eye on them," she said, a cool breeze wafting over the pair to punctuate her feeling. Will looked around the ship at the restless crew and a worried looking Gibbs. The quartermaster's attention was enraptured by the riggings and the look on his face held more than a little concern. And knowing the man's affection for superstition, Will himself couldn't help but feel a bit of trepidation.

"I think I'd feel a little better myself," he mumbled to his fiancée. The pair looked at each other and then up to a steadily darkening horizon.

* * *

OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO

_The Zephyr… later in the day…_

Damien stood at the bow of the ship and surveyed the waters ahead of him. They were deep into their first day of sailing towards Tortuga and it looked as if a storm was rolling in from the north. It would hit them before nightfall.

"Sails ho!" the watchman cried, startling the usually composed captain. A frown crossed his face as he quickly made his way to the rear of the ship. The first mate stood at the rear railing with a spyglass to his eye.

"Sails?" Damien asked almost crossly as the first mate turned to him and handed him the spyglass for his own look. Knowing the captain's temper had been more than tested in the past few days, the first mate cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Aye, Cap'n. Sails. Black ones, sir," he said. Damien's mouth pinched angrily as he handed back the spyglass to his first mate calmly.

"If you look closer, you will see two more sets of sails," he said with deadly calm, causing his crew member to give an audible gulp. The first mate lifted the spyglass one more time to his face, and there, on the horizon sailing behind what could only be the _Black Pearl_ were two more sets of sails.

"What do you wish to do, sir?" the first mate asked. Damien clasped his hands behind his back and studied the water for a moment.

"Raise the topsails and prepare for hard sailing. With the storm rolling in we could very well catch the _Falcon_ and the _Châtiment_. I would prefer the odds even. And when our inevitable meeting with his excellency the Commodore commences, we shall have the fortunate advantage," he said, turning to look at his crew member.

"The girl?" the first mate ventured. The captain's cruel eyes did not warm in the slightest as a smile crossed his face.

"Oh yes, the girl. The girl and her eccentric captain," he confirmed before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the helm.

* * *

OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO

_The captain's quarters…_

"It was awfully nice of the good Captain to give over his quarters so _gentlemanly_," Jack said sarcastically as he sat playing with an antique-looking dagger, the tip grinding into the well-polished desk of their host. Ana's eyes went from the dagger to Jack. Knowing that Jack was in a peculiar mood, Ana rather agreed than try to differentiate anything.

"Aye, it was," she said, her eyes searching the room once more. But rather than placate the man, Ana's answer only soured Jack's mood more. His dark gaze bored into her as she continued to take stock of their new, more accommodating quarters..

"And it was swell of him to give us free reign over the ship," he said caustically. Ana's eyes went to Jack again as she studied his demeanor.

"Are you upset that you don't have control over the situation, or are you upset that Damien was gracious enough treat us civilly?" she asked. Jack gave her a quick sneer as he sat up straight in the chair and took his feet off the desk.

"Civilly?" Jack asked, standing up. "You think he's treating us civilly? He's bloody well playing cat and mouse, luv. He's baiting us, and you're taking it without question." Ana watched him closely as he began to pace angrily. Unaccustomed to being on the receiving end of Jack's anger, she dug a little deeper into her knowledge of the pirate. Then, it hit her.

"Jack… are you angry that he's treating us civilly? Or are you angry because _I'm_ treating _him_ civilly?" she asked. The pirate spun around to look at her, his dark eyes blazing.

"He tortured you, Ana. He tried to turn you against everything you know! And you're treating him like a bloody king at court!" he said. Ana stood from where she sat on the bed and crossed the small room to where he stood.

"Jack, what happened at Elizabeth's started something. Every now and then, I remember bits and pieces. Both of me life and… of when I was held prisoner. I don't remember everything that was done or everything that was said, but I know that Damien is evil," she said. Jack looked slightly pained.

"Then why…" he started.

"Because look at where we are, Jack. We're together… and we're not locked in the brig. Damien may be planning something for us, but at least we've got some of the advantage back. We're not locked helplessly away at the whim of someone that not only hates _us_ but hates everyone that could be coming after us. Hopefully, I've not only given us a small advantage, but the Commodore as well," she said, a worried look coming over her face. Jack stepped closer to her, their bodies mere inches from touching. One of his hands reached up to touch her shoulder… the other came up to lay lightly against her cheek. Ana's breath hitched slightly in her throat.

"I don't like it, Ana. I don't like that you are putting yourself in a dangerous spot when that blighter has something up his sleeve and we don't know what it is, savvy?" he asked. Ana gave him a small smile.

"Savvy, Jack," she said, causing him to smile back. Then, without thought or warning, Jack leaned down and kissed her. It was quick, it was short, but it shocked them both to their toes. Jack's look of surprise mirrored Ana's, but it quickly turned to one of worry as he thought about what she was capable of. With that in mind, the pirate took both of her wrists in his hands. Ana frowned as she looked down at where he gripped.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking back up at Jack in question. Jack just smiled his pleased smile.

"Making sure the itch to slap isn't scratched, luv," he said. Ana's head cocked to one side as she warred with herself between amusement and annoyance. Then a mischievous twinkle entered her eyes.

"Who says I have an itch to slap?" she asked as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Jack caught the meaningful movement and stepped back, his hands still holding her wrists. Confident that she wasn't going to do any physical damage to his person, Jack let go of her hands. There was silence for a moment as they simply looked at each other. But Jack, being Jack, broke the moment as he reached over and picked up the dagger he had been playing with earlier. With a small smirk, he tucked it into the sash at his waist. Ana gave the man a look.

"And where, pray tell, do you think you're off to?" she asked. Jack grinned.

"Off to find me rum, luv. What else?" he asked. Ana rolled here eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Oh aye. What is Captain Jack Sparrow without his rum?" she asked. Jack looked at her over his shoulder as his hand gripped the doorknob.

"That is a question I would not like an answer to any time soon," he said. Ana let out a small laugh.

"Of course not," she said. Then with a sigh, she sat back down on the bed. "You'd best bring me some with yours." Jack gave her a grin and a slight bow before he opened the door and went out it, closing it behind him.

"Daft idiot," she mumbled as she made herself comfortable. But then her eyes went back to the door.

* * *

OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO

Jack hummed to himself as he scoured the lower decks of the _Zephyr_ for any type of alcohol at all.

"What kind of ship doesn't carry a drop of alcohol?' he asked no one in particular. "None in the captain's quarters, none in the mess area, none in the brig… It's a sin, it's disrespectful… it's blasphemy…" The pirate strode quickly past empty cells to where crates were stacked along the bow of the brig. Jack made quick work of a few of the crates, and then let out a small cry of happiness as the fourth crate he opened held exactly what he was looking for.

"Ah, there ye be me lovelies," he commented as he took out two bottles of his beloved liquor. Without a care, he bit the corked top off of one and took a healthy drink, barely stopping to breathe. He wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve and took a look at the bottle. Half was gone. A smirk came over his features as he studied the bottle.

"Maybe if I drink enough of you, Ana's plan won't seem so bad." With that, he tipped his head back and finished off the bottle. He threw the empty bottle back in the crate and looked to think for a second.

"Nope. Still a bad idea," he said before turning and grabbing another bottle of rum. Three bottles in hand, he started back to the stairs while resuming his humming from before.

"Who are you?" a heavily accented voice interrupted the slightly off key pirate ditty. Jack spun around to see a pair of hands gripping the bars of the cell near the floor. Jack cautiously approached to see a thin, bearded man lying on his stomach and trying to reach the bars.

"I didn't see any guards posted… what are you doing down here, mate?" Jack asked, holding the two bottles of rum close to him as if guarding it. The dark-haired man coughed once as he sat up.

"My name, sir, is Manuel Sanchez. I was first mate aboard the _Valor de __Corazón. _Mi capitán was murdered in a most brutal manner. And my crew… they were all tortured and killed aboard this very ship. I am but the last member of our crew. Dios…" the slightly emaciated man explained before lying back down on the cold floor. Jack hunched down nearer to the man.

"It seems your luck is about a good as mine, then, mate," Jack said. With a quick look at the bottle he was holding, he then handed it to Manuel. "Looks like you could use a bit of this." The Spaniard chuckled, but took a swig anyway.

"So what puts you aboard this death ship, sir?" he asked after a small choke on the liquid.

"Well, mate, let's just say that I'm a prisoner aboard this ship as well… but I'm pretending not to be," he told the man. Manuel nodded in understanding. Before the imprisoned man could say another word, cannon-fire sounded heavy in the background. Jack raised his eyes to the ceiling with a frown before looking down at Manuel.

"It seems, my friend, that we are to have a storm of two natures," the pirate said. Then, with a quick movement Jack removed the dagger from where he'd hidden it and passed it through the bars. "I'm lacking the keys to remove you from this lovely hold, but maybe this could be of some assistance. And you may need it for more, should you be so lucky as to get out." Manuel smiled as he took the weapon from Jack.

"Muchos gracias, amigo. Perhaps I will see you on the outside," he said. Jack grinned.

"See you there," he said before standing straight. Another round of cannon-fire sounded and Jack quickly took himself up the stairs. Manuel watched him go for a moment before setting to work at the lock.

* * *

OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO

The crewmen were just beginning to light the night-time lanterns as rain began to lightly fall. Damien caught one of the torches from a seaman and immediately threw it into the ocean.

"No one lights the lanterns!" he shouted, causing all the crew to turn to look at him. "You light a lantern and you will be thrown overboard with your torch! Do you not hear the cannon-fire? We will not give them an adequate target!" The first mate stepped next to his captain.

"They're getting closer, Cap'n," he noted. Damien didn't say anything, but his eyes narrowed.

"They'll be on us before we know it," the first mate said.

"I'm aware of that," Damien said calmly. "Roll out the cannons. Prepare for battle. The _Pearl_ will reach our range first and I want it at the bottom of the ocean before it has a chance to get any closer. And then, we'll worry about our good friend James."

"Aye, Cap'n," the first mate said before running off to give the commands. Damien's eyes traveled over the dark water to where the three ships pursued them.

"Sooner than I'd anticipated, James. But it matters not. You will meet your end… and so will your friends," he told the night air before turning on his heel and heading to the helm.

OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO

**_

* * *

_**

A/N – Another **_short post, I know. Please_****_ don't hate_****_ me! But_****_ we_****_'ll get_****_ there_****_, trust_****_ me folks! I must ask, though… where have all my reviewers gone?? I missed everyone's comments – be they good or bad! So please, let me know what you think about this part! Hopefully, the next few ones will be really exciting since the showdown is getting decidedly closer… I, for one, can't wait! Can you?? :)_**


	13. Part XIII

**_Author's thanks:_**

_Snarker__: It's okay that you didn't review last chapter. I was just getting worried that everyone forgot about my piece since it's taken so long to get an update posted! But I've been reassured. So, thank you for your kind words AND your review! Enjoy the next part!_

_Kungfuchick__: Jack probably thinks it's a sin to drink wine in church when you could have rum… so I could only assume that not having it on a ship would be a greater sin to him… And yes, Ana and Jack did kiss. It was my favorite scene to write. As for James, rest assured I would NEVER kill him. I love him too much… :) Let me know what you think of the next part!_

_ShanniC__: All IS well with the world, ain't it?? The Jack/Ana kiss was a great scene. I had to get that in there sometime, right? Thanks for the review… see you next post!!_

_Molliejoy__: Enjoying a might too much rum, luv?? How long did it take you to write that review?? :P Anyway, thanks for the good word. Jack's slurry brogue is really fun to write… Love you!_

_Saxony__: Thank you for the review! And good luck with your own pirate story. Let me know where to find it and I'll take a look-see. And you're right, Jack can be a difficult character to write… but if you keep him in mind and just have fun with it, it's not as hard as it seems. My own wariness at writing for such a unique character was put at ease when I began to think like Jack (and you may have to watch the movie a million times in order for that to happen. Trust me, I did it…) So, again, good luck… and I hope you like this next part!_

_Coolpuella__: Oh, I know what you mean! I'm chomping at the bit to get this going and finish it! It's almost there, I can see the end. The task is in getting there, though, and having the discipline to sit down and write! Thanks for the review! Here's the next part per request! __Enjoy__!_

_Amber Myst: The excellence of the first Jack/Ana kiss (no matter how small) shall never be eclipsed… except, hopefully, by the ending. It… just… got… interesting… well, I've found it interesting all the way through, but then I'm the writer. Here come the much awaited action sequences… I hope you like them! Let me know what you think! _

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack emerged from the bowels of the ship in time to see the crew of the _Zephyr_ scurrying about the deck. Seeing that the good captain was deeply entrenched in conversation with his first mate, Jack snuck back into the captain's quarters. He stopped in surprise as he watched Ana finish loading a pistol she'd 'borrowed' from Deverill's well-stocked cabinet. After cocking the hammer, she stuffed the weapon into the waist of her pants.

"What are you doing, luv?" Jack asked, curious as to what the woman was thinking as she broke open the hope chest in front of the bed and pulled out an elegant blade. Ana tested the point with her finger and gave an approving nod.

"What does it look like, Jack? I'm preparing," she said. Jack closed the door behind him and approached her.

"I doubt very much that the good captain will allow us to leave this room wielding weapons meant to kill the blighter… especially if they are his own weapons," Jack noted as he set the carafes of rum down on the desk. Ana didn't look at him but continued to sort through the items in the chest. She picked up an old-looking cutlass and after inspecting it, she tossed it towards Jack. He caught it and inspected it as well.

"I'm not going to die aboard this ship, Jack," Ana said as she stood, hands on her hips.

"Who says we're going to die?" he asked. Ana gave him a look.

"We're the bait, Jack. Damien wants Norrington and once the Commodore gets here, we are expendable. I'm not going to sit around in here and wait to be thrown to the whim of Davey Jones' locker. I heard a few men talking earlier and it seems we're fast approaching Damien's allies. We have to fight… they're not just going to let us hop over to the _Pearl_…" she said. Jack gave her a small smile.

"I know that, luv. I'm just trying to figure out what the opportune moment would be," he said. Ana rolled her eyes.

"You and your blasted 'opportune moments'," she said. Ana pulled out another pistol and tossed that to Jack as well. "Load that, you daft pirate. We're going to need it at your 'opportune moment'." Another cannon-fire, this time from the _Zephyr_, interrupted whatever Jack was going to say. Jack took his time loading the pistol and by the time he was finished, two more rounds had been fired from the _Zephyr_. Bending over the supply of pilfered weapons, Jack chose another cutlass, this one smaller than the one that Ana had chosen for him. Ana watched with a slight frown as she watched him put it at his waist and suitably disguise it in the overly long sash at his waist. He then took up the larger cutlass and made his way to the door.

"What are you doing, Jack?" she hissed. Jack smirked.

"I'm going outside, luv," he said simply, waving a hand in the direction he was going to go.

"I thought we were waiting for the opportune moment?" she asked, arms crossed. Jack pointed at the door again.

"I'd rather wait for it out there where I can see what's coming than wait for it in here, savvy?" he asked. Ana let out a huff.

"And you couldn't share this plan with me?" she asked.

"Now where's the fun in that, luv?" he asked. Ana glared.

"Fun?" she asked. Jack's grin just got wider.

"Come Ana… you'll do what you've been doing… being _civil_ to the good captain. And I'll do what I'm best at," he said. Ana lifted a questioning brow.

"Drinking everyone into a stupor?" she ventured a guess. Jack looked proud of her suggestion but quickly corrected her.

"No, no, no… I'll talk to the man," he supplied. Ana let out a snort.

"Right… if you think it'll help. Why should I doubt you? You've talked yourself into the hangman's noose, I don't see how you _couldn't_ talk yourself into a sword in the gut. You'll probably even get one for me as well," she said with a confidence that had Jack smiling, until he understood exactly what she said. But whatever comeback he'd had waiting was cut off as she opened the door and strode through it. Not to be one left behind, Jack quickly tucked his pistol near the small of his back and followed the exasperating woman out the door waving the cutlass dangerously.

"Deverill, my good man!" the pirate shouted, causing most eyes on the ship to turn to him. "Was that cannon fire I heard? Are we raiding? Will I get to skewer some lily-livered sea dogs?" Jack punctuated his questions with a few, disorderly swings of the weapon he was holding.

"Sparrow…" Damien said coolly as he descended the stairs to the deck. "… I'd advise you to keep yourself away from all weapons. We wouldn't want to mistake you for one of them, now would we?" Jack's eyes narrowed at the suggestion as he watched the captain reach for the weapon and remove it from Jack's grip.

"Of course not. Wouldn't want innocent blood on your hands, now would we?" Jack asked back with a nasty smirk. Damien looked to where Ana stood, arms crossed and watching nonchalantly, as he handed the confiscated weapon to his first mate. Ana just looked back at the captain and gave a small, almost disinterested shrug. Damien turned back to Jack lowering his voice so only he heard it.

"My fight is not with either of you, but that does not give me reason to part with your company. I'd much enjoy seeing both of you dead, but in this moment it would defeat your purpose. I could stand to make a lot of money… off the both of you. But I don't have time to dally. Do what you must," he said. Jack gave the man another smirk before clasping his hands together and giving him a small bow before pulling the second cutlass. Damien eyed it with disdain.

"We certainly shall, my good man," the pirate said, casting a quick look at Ana, whose eyes were focused on something in front of them. Jack's dark eyes followed her gaze to where he could make out two dark shapes ahead of them in the water. Thunder rolled in the clouds as lighting flashed on the horizon. The _Falcon_ and the _Châtiment_ were lying in wait of the _Zephyr_, ready to assist with cannons already rolled out should there be need.

"Prepare the cannons… prepare for battle!" Damien cried to his own crew as he unsheathed his sword. As rain began to fall, the _Zephyr's_ crew scrambled and clamored about the ship in order to ready it for the upcoming fight. The _Pearl_ was close enough now that Jack and Ana could just make out the forms of each crew member, who were also clamoring about in preparation. As the two ships got closer, all crew members drew their swords and crouched in anticipation for the starboard pass. The bow of the two mighty ships crossed, and a cry rang out from both ships to fire the artillery. Deafening blasts were heard as the battle commenced and bodies began to swing over the rails of both ships. Metal clanged as the fights began in earnest. Jack and Ana separated as they each took on an adversary of their own. A hand clasped Jack on the shoulder and he swung around to detach the man from it only to stop mid-stride when he realized it was Will.

"Young Turner… it seems you've come at the opportune moment," Jack said with a grin. Will shrugged.

"It had to happen sometime, didn't it Jack?" he asked. An angry yell erupted from a charging man. Will turned quickly with his agile sword and stopped him in his tracks. The man fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Will turned back to Jack with a slightly amused look.

"Just like old times, eh Jack?" he asked. The pirate grinned again.

"Oh, aye, just like old times," he said before looking down at the dead man and nudging him with the toe of his boot. "Let's just hope they stay dead this time…" Will laughed, but his eyes went wide as he looked behind Jack.

"Lookout, Jack!" Will cried as one of Damien's men lunged at him with his sword. A gunshot was heard and the man fell dead at Jack's feet. Curious, Jack looked up and tried to find his savior. Manuel Sanchez stood a few feet away, smoking pistol in hand.

"Good to see you found your way out, mate. And just in time for our happy little battle," Jack said. Manuel smiled.

"Good to see you still alive, amigo. But we won't be much longer if we continue to talk," he said. Five men Jack had never seen before stepped behind the Spaniard.

"Captain Deverill had these men stowed away in a secret hold for trade. I've released them and you've allies in us," Manuel said in his heavily accented English before saluting and running off into battle again. Jack turned to Will and raised his cutlass.

"Let's go lad… there be a fight to win," Jack said, leading the way back into the heart of the fray. Cannons were firing left and right as the two men separated once more. Each piece of wood that was splintered on his ship caused Jack to wince. The battle was heavy and it took Jack several moments to locate his quartermaster. Gibbs looked happy to be engaged in the fighting, and was slowly making his way towards the _Zephyr_. There was a hearty squawk from above and Jack looked up to see Cotton's parrot circling the main mast of the _Zephyr_. Curious as to where his owner was, he turned to see the wily old man swinging across onto the other ship. His confidence in his crew strong, Jack turned his back and swung his cutlass, cutting down another one of Damien's officers. The pirate's eyes scoured the deck of the _Zephyr_ for another to lay low, but his eyes were drawn back to the _Pearl_. Elizabeth was caught in the menacing hold of an adverse pirate as she'd tried to swing across to where Will was. Her struggle was valiant and eventually, the unfortunate pirate had to release his hold on her to save his person. A fatal error on his part as the young woman rounded with a hefty punch. The blow sent the man over the rail and careening into the dark, turbulent water. Elizabeth allowed herself a moment of pride, but her eyes caught at something on the opposing ship. Eyes wide, she turned to look for her fiancé… or Jack. Her eyes finally met the pirate and she pointed.

"Jack! Look!" she cried. Two pirates were loading what looked to be a chained cannonball into a rear cannon. It was used mainly to disable the main mast of an enemy ship… but they were nowhere near the mast. Knowing that it would come to no good, Jack began to run towards the two men manning the cannon. But the attention came too late. The cannon fired just as Jack reached them. He watched in horror as the cannon ball ripped through the front of the _Pearl__'s_ hull, taking large chunks of wood as it went. It was a fatal wound to the ship. Across the battle Jack's eyes met his quartermaster's. There was a sadness in Gibb's eyes that almost rivaled the emotion rolling through Jack.

"Abandon ship, me laddies!" Gibbs gave the hopeless cry. "The ship is run through!" The crew of the _Black Pearl_ all scrambled to find their way off the crippled ship as it began to sink. Some swung over to the _Renegade_, others to the _Intrepid_, and those close enough made their way to the _Zephyr_. Jack turned his back to the destruction and swung his sword in an angry arc. Ana was fighting a few yards away from him, her back to Commodore Norrington, whose back was to her as well. They were holding their own. Will was tangling with the _Zephyr's_ first mate and with one strong blow, knocked the man off the rear of the ship. Norrington and Will then rushed to the helm and took the unfortunate man who was trying to steer the boat away from the rush of reinforcements the _Renegade_ provided. As they gained control of the _Zephyr_, the Commodore's men lay siege to the second opposing ship. The _Falcon's_ crew was no match for the experienced naval men, and one by one, skirmish by long skirmish each man dropped. A hearty cry of 'Huzzah' sounded as the _Intrepid's_ crew overtook the smaller ship. Jack smirked as the tide tipped in their favor… and the _Châtiment_ made quick work of their topsails, hoping to make a hasty exit. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Ana fighting off two attackers by herself. Jack brought the pistol out from where he'd hid it and leveled the sight at one of the men. The bullet ripped through him, evening Ana's odds. She shot him a grateful look as she turned her attention to dispatching her opponent. Jack gave her a quick, cocky salute and turned to take on another attacker. And then, suddenly, a painful cry echoed in his ears. Jack spun around so quickly that his braid ornaments left a painful mark on the side of his cheek… but he didn't feel it… he didn't feel anything as he saw Ana skewered from behind, Damien's blade piercing her shoulder through. There was another painful cry, but Jack didn't realize it had come from him. And it had nothing to do with the fact that the man he'd been battling had sliced into Jack's arm. Without any conscious thought, Jack turned and easy work of the unfortunate man. With steely eyes, Jack watched as the last of his beautiful _Black Pearl_ sunk into the arms of the ocean. And then, he turned to watch Ana's lithe form drop to the wet, indifferent wood of the _Zephyr's_ deck. The storm had arrived.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_

* * *

_**

A/N – Oo, oo, oo, oo! What's gonna happen now?? Wait! (raises hand) I know, I know, I know… but I'm not gonna tell you until next post! I'm cruel that way, you know… :P I'm so close to finishing this sequence that I can almost taste it, as I'm sure you can as well… Fear not, a post should be on its way sometime soon! This one is short, I know… but it felt so long to write. So please, tell me what you liked and tell me what you didn't like (also, this was a very hasty post, so if there are mistakes that are glaringly obvious PLEASE let me know so I can fix 'em!). Till then, adieu!


	14. Part XIV

**_Gratitude in buckets:_**

_Snarker__… Why, thank you! I do enjoy being evil every now and then, and I am a big fan of cliffhangers… not on TV though, or if it's dragged out for way too long… then it just gets annoying! And yes, I sunk the __Pearl__. I hated to do it, but it was for the greater good… remember what Norrington asked Jack in the earlier chapters?? Anyway, I hope you like the next part! Thanks for the brilliant (tee hee!) review!_

_Cal__… I'd just gotten on my e-mail when you started posting reviews… it was kind of strange to read one, then wait anxiously for the next one! But anyways, I'm really glad that you're back! I was getting a little worried. On rare occasions I was wondering "Did I write something to piss her off?" But then, I got my head on straight and went back to writing again. See? I have the faith… especially in my most ardent reader! Yes, I killed the __Pearl__. It was a nasty job, but someone had to do it. Hopefully, it'll be worth it in the end… I can't believe this is almost over!! Anyways, I hope you like the next part!_

_Kungfuchick__… I had to, sadly. The __Pearl__ had to go, and I knew that no other writer on the face of the planet was going to touch it, so I had to go into uncharted territory to see where it would take me. Please don't hate me! Hopefully, it'll all come out well! crosses fingers_

_JackFan2… Oh my, blushes thank you for your kind words! And welcome to the world of Renegade! Please enjoy your stay! :P Hopefully it'll pass muster when it comes to a close! Let me know what you think of the next part!! Thanks for the review!_

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ana felt the pain. It washed over her entire body as it radiated from one point high in her chest. In the distance she heard a high, keening, animal-like cry, but she couldn't make herself look for it. Instead, her eyes were trying to focus on the steely, blood-stained metal tip that protruded from her shoulder. The burning became searing as the invading metal was cruelly yanked from her body. A hand wearily came up to where blood seeped slowly from her as she fell to her knees, then to her uninjured side onto the deck. The rain battered down on her face, keeping her awake and aware. But before she could register or think about it she was upright again, this time being held in the firm grip of the man who had run her through.

"Let me go you bastard," Ana hissed through clenched teeth. Her right arm felt useless and her left one felt heavy. She knew that there was nothing she could do to fight back. The men were scattered over the deck, and those still standing all had their eyes peeled to the captain and his hostage, the only sound was of the rain hitting the wood of the deck. The sword now being held at Ana's throat kept each man still. There was a metallic ring as the Commodore drew his own sword. With a quick glance at Ana, he stepped forward slowly, walking calmly until he came to a halt a few feet from Damien. Damien eyed the sword Norrington had pointed at him dispassionately, his grip on the fading Ana tightening. The sword he held against her dug into her slightly, but Ana was beyond noticing.

"Let her go, Deverill. You want a fight, you fight me. Don't be the coward we all suspect you to be," Norrington said, hate filling his voice and making it almost unrecognizable. Damien let out a nasty laugh.

"You think I'm to give over when I've come this far? You think I'd get here and not get what I've been waiting for?" he asked. Norrington stepped closer to the man and his captive.

"You've been waiting for me, Deverill. This fight isn't with them. You've played some vengeance game for years now. Why cheat yourself of the opportunity to kill me in a fair fight? You kill her, I kill you. No chance to get your revenge against me," Norrington baited. But Deverill did not flinch. The captain was silent for a moment as the thunder of the ensuing storm rolled, an evil smile crossing his face.

"Adalia was a beautiful woman, Commodore. Did you know it was I your parents commissioned to take her?" he asked. Norrington's jaw tightened, as did the grip on his sword. Damien noted this and continued with his baiting.

"It was I who took her to L'Ollonais. And I stood in the wings as he tortured her. She screamed until she couldn't scream any more," he said almost gleefully. "She called for you, cried for you… even prayed for you. Until she cursed you. Her last words were a bitter spitting of your name when she realized how you failed her." The Commodore's eyes narrowed, knowing that Damien was waiting for him to do something foolish. The man's baiting took his attention away from anything that was not the angry man standing in front of him. But one set of eyes was fully aware that his distraction had lowered his guard, and the metal he was holding. With a quick turn, taking all the energy she had left, Ana swung her fist around and caught the renegade captain in the face. It caught Damien off guard, but by no means incapacitated him. He stumbled back, his sword falling slightly as he reached up to grab his face. His eyes hardened and he reached a hand to grasp the weakened Ana by her hair. He missed by inches as Jack and Gibbs rushed forward to catch the now-falling woman and pulled her away from the murderous man. There was a slight 'thwick' sound that cut the morosely silent air, but Jack didn't care as he wrapped his arms protectively around his injured Ana. When he looked up again, he saw that Damien's eyes had widened in shock. The man's sword dropped to the deck and his hands rose to hold his stomach. His hands came away bloody as he lowered his gaze to where the antique dagger protruded from his gut. Norrington, seeing that the dagger wasn't doing its job as quickly as he would have warranted, stepped forward into Damien's line of sight. With a humorless, disinterested smile, he stuck his own blade into the man. This strike was higher up and a little more on target.

"Let your last thought be that we've beaten you. _You_ failed, Deverill," Norrington growled before giving his sword a heavy push to heighten the pain before he removed it and stepped back. Jack watched impassively as the blond menace died. The blue eyes that had once been so cruel went vague as they saw no more. There was a feeling of justice, a weight lifted off of the pirate's shoulders… but Jack couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it wasn't he who had struck the fatal blow. Letting Gibbs carry Ana away, Jack stood and approached Norrington. Standing next to the naval man was Manuel Sanchez.

"Vayas con el Diablo," Manuel said as he studied the elegant, antique dagger protruding from the dead man's gut. Without a care to the former captain's person, he reached over and plucked the bloody weapon from the body. Jack turned at the sound of raised voices and watched with a sigh of relief as Ana shakily got to her feet, all the while arguing, with Gibbs' help. She was holding her shoulder where Damien's sword had pierced her skin. The Spaniard stood straight next to the pirate and placed a hand on his arm.

"The men from below have captured the rest of the crew," he told Jack. Jack looked down at the hand the man held out. It was handing the dagger back.

"I want to thank you for your assistance, you've saved my life… and I wished to return your dagger back to you," Manuel said. Jack shook his head.

"I should be thanking _you_," he said, watching Gibbs tend to Ana's wound. "And it isn't my blade… It was Deverill's." Manuel stared at Jack as he registered the information. Then, the two men looked down at Damien's inert, lifeless body.

"A fitting end, then, that he was poisoned with his own blade, si?" he commented. Jack smirked.

"Aye… a very fitting end that he was laid low by a man he tortured and held prisoner," Jack said. With that, he turned to scour the water where distinctively black driftwood floated by. A look of grief crossed the pirate's features as he saw the tattered remains of black sails mark the grave of his beloved _Black Pearl_.

"I'm sorry for your ship amigo, it was a fine vessel. I know, also, the feeling of such a loss," Manuel commented, his eyes also filled with a slight grief. Then, they both turned to where Ana had stalked off to, Gibbs as her shadow. The dark-haired woman was seated, leaning against the deck stairs, her eyes closed but her mouth moving in what was certain to be a caustic regaling of the events of the past few moments. Gibbs was just smiling good-naturedly as he continued to care for the woman, taking her biting words in stride, just happy that she was still alive.

"There are more important things I could have lost, mate," Jack admitted, turning back to the Spaniard. Manuel smiled as his eyes continued to rest on the spirited woman.

"It takes a strong man, a strong pirate to admit the truth in that. In this life, mi amigo, there are very few things worth living _and_ dying for. If you should find such a treasure, you must never let it go," Manuel told him before saluting him and walking away. As Jack thought over the Spaniard's words he soon found himself enveloped in an enthusiastically tight embrace.

"You know, mate…" Jack commented as he looked over Elizabeth's head to where Will smilingly stood, "… some people may come to the wrong conclusion about this…" Will grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"At least it isn't me hugging you. And I've no worries… _mate_…" he said, casting a quick look to Anamaria, who was watching them as well. Jack gave the young blacksmith a look before allowing Elizabeth one quick squeeze and stepped back from her.

"Jack, are you alright?" she asked, a concerned look on her face as she looked to the wound on his arm. Jack looked confused as he pat himself over.

"Am I not?" he asked teasingly, looking back up at Elizabeth with a twinkle in his eye. "Tis just a scratch, luv." The young woman let out a small laugh as she stepped back next to Will. The blacksmith put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He was about to say something, but Norrington interrupted as he approached.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, looking over each of his friends. Everyone nodded.

"Fine and dandy and fit as a fiddle, mate," Jack said. The Commodore's gaze held slightly longer on the pirate with a sorrowful look in his eye, but he didn't say anything. He then looked to where Ana sat.

"I've conferred with Mr. Gibbs. Your Anamaria is a little worse for wear, but she should heal quickly. There was no major damage done," he told the trio. Elizabeth let out an audible sigh of relief as she laid her head against Will's chest.

"Thank God," she said. Will nodded in agreement.

"Ana's strong… she'll be fine," he said. Jack smirked.

"Most of the men aboard me… well... most of the men would say she's too bloody mean to die," he said, stumbling over the mention of his ship, but smiling at the thought of Ana. Will laughed.

"I would have to say that her purpose in this world is to cause you grief," he teased. Jack thought about that for a second before grinning shamelessly.

"It works out decidedly well then since methinks it's my purpose as well," he said. Elizabeth reached out and took Jack's hand after the laughter had waned.

"Go to her, Jack. Talk to her," she urged. Jack's eyebrow rose at the underlying message she was giving him. Rather than comment on it, he let his hand drop.

"I shall go relieve our dear Mr. Gibbs from the hellcat's wrath… I'm sure he's wished her to her demise a few times by now," Jack said lightly before swaggering away from them. Norrington watched him thoughtfully.

"You would have thought that the present situation would have sombered him up a bit," he commented in his usual dry manner. Will chuckled.

"You'd have better luck getting a fish to fly. Jack's never been one for seriousness," he said. Lieutenant Gillette stepped next to the Commodore at attention.

"Sir. What do you wish to do with the _Zephyr_?" he asked. Norrington's eyes lost all traces of jest as he looked around the ship. After a moment, he turned to look at his fellow military man.

"Get all passengers – officers and prisoners alike – aboard the _Intrepid_. I want this ship at the bottom of the ocean," he said. Gillette nodded.

"What about him?" he asked, pointing to the body of Damien Deverill.

"Leave him," Elizabeth spat out, her eyes cold. "He belongs at the bottom of the ocean with his ship." Will nodded.

"I don't think Jack will disagree," he commented.

Unaware that he was being discussed, Jack approached where Ana sat. Knowing he was coming, she opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. She held out her hand to him and he just looked down at it. With her usual huff, Ana rolled her eyes.

"Help me up, Jack… I don't want to be stuck sitting here all night," she said. Jack just grinned at her attitude, but gently helped her to her feet. She walked away from him to the railing and look over it with Jack looking on in concern.

"Ana, luv, we need to get you back to the _Renegade_," Jack said. "You should be lying down…" Ana turned away from the water to look at him.

"I'm fine, Jack – or I will be, anyway. I need to be up and about. Gibbs has already driven me batty from all of his questions. Now, he's banned from my presence. Please don't make me do the same to you," she warned. Jack held up his hands with a smirk.

"I am forewarned so I shall forbear…" he said lightly. Ana's eyes roamed his face, studying him as he stepped next to her and leaned on the railing as she was. Her good hand came up and lightly touched Jack's cheek.

"Are _you_ alright, Jack?" she asked. Jack let out a small chuckle.

"Why does everyone ask me that? Do I not look alright? Is there a wound I'm not aware of?" he asked, checking his arms, nodding at the obvious wound and then looking down his shirt. Ana smiled gently.

"I think there may be, Jack. In your heart. Perhaps even your soul…" she said as she turned to look out at the water. Her eyes roamed the area where the _Pearl_ had met its watery end. Jack turned to face the water with her, the rain still falling on them lightly. The two of them looked out at the last place the _Black Pearl_ had sat together… the ship that held a special place in both of their hearts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Another seemingly short post. My sincere apologies. But still… Holy wow… I'm one part from being done… This is only the SECOND epic piece I'll have finished by the time I post the next part. I'm pretty darn proud of myself… I only started two new pieces while in the middle of writing this (sadly, none PotC…) and maybe one day, I'll get those finished too! Wouldn't that be a happy day?? As for PotC, Jack/Ana and Will/Elizabeth… I may have to rest a bit. This took a lot out of me. I'm still toying with the idea of a James/Adalia back story. We'll see if I'm ambitious enough to do it. Anyways, enough rambling. What did you think of this part? One more to go, fret not… See you in a few!


	15. Part XV

**_This is it, folks! Boy, what a ride it has been… So, without further ado, I want to send a heartfelt thank you to those that have been so supportive throughout the entire journey!_**

_J.L. Dexter…__ You, my friend, are the reason why I started writing this. I can't thank you enough for your kind words and encouragement and the offer of that darned plot monkey! He did help a lot in the packing… but when time came to unpack, he was nowhere to be found, sadly… My guess is he stashed away on a banana truck half-way through the move… **shrugs **Oh well… I look forward to reading more of your work so that I can stay inspired!_

_Mollie Joy…__ my best friend, my muse, my slave-driver… :P You know my aspirations and my dreams backwards and forwards. So, you should know how much your support in this little venture has been needed. I'm glad that I could write something that you could understand (damned soap opera flow charts!) and enjoy! Thanks!_

_Cal__…__ If anything, I think my bunny-rific prolific-ness comes from the fact that I love your reviews! Whenever roadblocks presented themselves, I always reminded myself of your reviews and how much I look forward to them. They always give me a laugh and a huge grin for the rest of the day. So, thank you for your enthusiasm and for your genuine caring about the story I put together… not to mention the obsessive Jack/Ana love that I whole-heartedly take part in… So, I bow to you and say a hearty "Garrrrr… thank ye, matey! Garrrrr…"_

**_Thanks to the individual reviews for the last chapter at the end… _**_(wipes tear)_

* * *

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_One week later… outside of __Port Royal__, dawn…_

The _Renegade's_ crew – a combination of Ana and Jack's men – lounged about on the deck of the ship as it stood anchored just below the high stone wall of the fort, the sun just beginning its ascent in the still pink-tinged sky. Jack and Ana both stood leaning against the railing, solemnly quiet. The drums of the military band could be heard as the sharp staccato beat emphasized each step the condemned crew of the _Zephyr_ made towards the gallows.

"You know, luv, I do believe the Commodore would have been gracious enough to not arrest us if we'd wished to see this blessed event," Jack commented. Ana shook her head.

"I know, Jack. But I'll find enough peace by just knowing that it's done. I don't need to see it as well," she said. Jack watched her for a moment before he nodded.

"I can understand that well enough," he said. The drums went silent and the reading of one of the condemned man's crimes commenced, as Jack knew all too well. Ana's eyes scoured the stone wall that sat just in front of her by a few hundred yards. Normally, the thought of the gallows would strike the fear of God into her… but not today. Today, there was an inordinate, gruesome amount of pleasure at the thought of each man that had been aboard the _Zephyr_ dying in such a place, at such a time, in such a manner. The scars along the insides of her arms called for a justice all their own, but Ana knew that each man would burn in whatever Hell they believed in for what they took part in. Her attention was brought back to the present by the loud chorus of 'boos' that happened to echo over the sturdy granite walls and to their ears in the waters below. Ana closed her eyes trying not to picture the man unfortunate enough to not die on the fall and was now strangling to death. It was somewhat of a relief to know that her conscience had not been completely overrun with the thirst for vengeance, but at the same time it was a curse. Ana could just as easily picture herself, or Jack… or Gibbs, or Cotton in the same position and it made her stomach turn. But, the instinct to run as far from such a scene was silenced. She needed those dastardly men dead. She needed it for her peace of mind, for her sanity. Ana chuckled inwardly as she thought that she may just need it for Jack's as well.

"Well," Jack commented, breaking the silence. "No matter how the man goes, whether it's to the crowd's liking or not, at least he's going…" Ana smiled at the confirmation of her earlier thought, but the smile did not last as one cold finger of unease crept it's way into her head.

"I'd feel more comfortable if L'Ollonais had a rendezvous with the gallows. He was the one that was breeding Damien to take his place in his gruesome dealings… if anything, he is _more_ wicked than Damien ever was," she said miserably as the drums started their death march beat once again.

"I have it on good authority, luv, that the evils of the _Châtiment _will no longer be scouring our fine Caribbean waters," Jack said. Ana frowned as she turned to him.

"Good authority?" she asked. Jack looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment.

"Well… our good man Norrington and I had a slight… run-in when I went ashore," he said. Ana's brow lifted, amusement hiding in her eyes.

"A run-in? Do you mean an evening tea at the governor's manor?" she asked teasingly. Jack avoided her eyes as he looked around the ship.

"If by 'evening tea' you mean rum and by 'governor's manor' you mean Three Kings Tavern… then I'd say that qualifies as a run-in, as you so put it," he said. Ana smirked.

"And what, pray tell, did our fair and noble naval officer reveal to a person such as yourself while in his cups?" Ana asked.

"If you're looking for military secrets and strategy then it's fair to say I haven't any… I was unable to ply him with _that_ much alcohol. But he did regale me with an interesting tale of one Francois L'Ollonais," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ana let out a huff.

"Stop being such a dramatist, Jack. Just tell me," she demanded.

"Well, story has it that after the blighter ran off, his crew defected and left him with a single ship, and then he ran aground in Las Petras Islands. It's said that before he could get off the spit of land the natives captured him… and being cannibalistic in nature decided to give the man his fitting end," Jack said with a slightly gleeful twinkle in his eye… he was, after all, a pirate.

"And you got this all from Norrington?" Ana asked warily. Jack nodded.

"Aye… the man should be given his credit. He sent one of his ships after the _Châtiment_ as soon as he could," Jack said. Ana nodded approvingly. Then, she let out a sigh.

"Well, it's good to know that I'm not the only one that can get myself into trouble. At least I got out of it alive, whereas L'Ollonais did not… thankfully," she said. Jack frowned.

"What do you mean by that, luv?" he asked. Ana let out a small, humorless laugh.

"If I'd never let my guard down around the other Deverill bastard, then this whole mess could have been avoided," she said harshly.

"You remember the fight?" Jack asked. Ana nodded.

"Aye. I remember the fight, I remember the torture…" she took a breath and lifted her shoulder, throwing the bad memories away. "I remember Barbossa, I remember you taking me on as a crew member… I remember you _stealing_ my boat…" Jack's eyes widened.

"Steal? I didn't steal it. I borrowed it," he said in his defense again. Ana gave him a quick look along with a quick sniff of disapproval.

"If that's the way you see it, Captain. But I know the truth," she said. Jack looked thoughtful for a second.

"Let's just say it is an argument the neither one of us will win with the other, savvy?" he asked after a moment. Ana thought over his words and then stuck out her good hand.

"We have an accord, Captain," she said. Jack took it with a grin.

"By all means, call me Jack," he said with a wink. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Best not say that too loud, or your title among the men shall be your insufferable frustration," she said. Jack just continued to grin, but it slid off his face as he watched Ana wince as she attempted to make her bandaged arm more comfortable.

"How is the pain, luv?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, I feel fine… except for the constant pain that is Joshamee Gibbs… He won't let me move my arm. And he insists on making sure the bandages are good and tight so that I can't," she grumbled. Jack chuckled.

"Well, he knows you, Ana. You wouldn't keep still even for the undertaker," he said. Ana rolled her eyes. Jack let out a sigh as he looked over the water.

"With you on the mend my captaining duties will have to be turned over and I'll have to find me a new ship," Jack said with a sigh as he stood at the railing.

"You've got the _Renegade_, Jack. She needs a captain," Ana told him. Jack turned to look at her with a hint of surprise in his dark eyes.

"But she's your ship, luv. You're the captain… just like you always wanted," he said. Ana was silent for a moment as she thought over the implications of what she was to say next.

"Strangely enough, Jack, I've liked being your first mate," she revealed with a small smile as she looked over the water. Jack's heart lightened considerably at her words. He watched her silently for a moment or two before he spoke.

"The best… and worst… thing I ever did was steal that meager, miniscule scrap of wood you called a boat," he said with a grin, predicting her response to his veiled compliment in his head. Ana crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him. Jack's grin widened as he proved himself right.

"_Worst,_ Jack?" she practically growled. Jack wiped the grin off his face and nodded solemnly.

"Aye, worst…" he said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Best, because it brought your lovely person into me dreary, monotonous life. Worst, because I shouldn't have stolen it from you – we should have sailed off in it together… savvy?" The frown on Ana's dark face smoothed out.

"Sailed off?" she asked with a raised brow. Jack gave her a golden smirk.

"After the _Pearl_, of course," he added with a small bow. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Of course… after the _Pearl_," she said as she let out a sigh. Then, her expression saddened as she stepped closer to Jack, laying a hand on his arm.

"What are you going to do without her, Jack?" Jack's eyes clouded over for a moment at her question.

"I'll miss her, luv, that requires no thought. I've spent a good part of my life sailing her or sailing after her. But she met the bottom of the sea in a manner that befit her…" he said.

"In battle?" Ana asked. Jack gave her a small smirk.

"Not quite _that_ laudable… More along the lines of rescuing something close to my heart," he revealed. Ana looked taken aback at his statement. It wasn't a look of shock, however. It was more a look of surprised understanding. Ana couldn't resist stepping even closer to him, her body lightly brushing his.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" she asked, wanting the pirate to confirm what she was thinking. She looked up into his chocolate eyes and watched as the warm, tender smile that crossed his tanned face seeped into his gaze.

"You know what I'm talking about, luv. You know that you mean more to me than a blasted ship," he said bringing his fingers up to lightly run over her cheek.

"I know now," she said seriously before bringing her own hand up to cover his. "And I think we've circled around the issue enough, Captain…" Jack looked at her questioningly causing Ana to give him a sweet smile.

"I love you, Jack Sparrow," she said. It took Jack a moment to absorb the words… words that he didn't know he needed. He reached out and encircled the wrist of her good arm. Without saying anything, he turned her hand over and laid a gentle kiss on the skin of her wrist, where the ugly scars from her capture began. Then, he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I love you as well…" he said seriously, before breaking into a grin. "… Savvy?" Ana shook her head as she, too, grinned. Typical Jack. Her comment was cut off as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss and using her good arm to hold him tighter. On a ship full of men, it was understandable that such an embrace wouldn't last long… but the crew couldn't help but smile that the two hard-headed pirates finally took said body part from their arses and figured out what to do with them. But even with a crew such as that, they could only allow so much. Gibbs called the attention of the two with a quick, shrill whistle. Ana's head quickly snapped around to look at the quartermaster, a questioning look on her face. Jack turned with a slow roll of his eyes before leveling the man with a glare. Gibbs just smirked and shrugged.

"Methinks your whelp is trying to say good-bye," he noted as he pointed up the stone wall to where Will and Elizabeth stood on the ledge. Jack let out a chuckle as he recognized the dandy hat the young blacksmith wore from the last gallows encounter. He looked down at Ana with a shake of his head and a smirk.

"I told him 'nice hat', but I most certainly did not mean it," he told her, causing her to chuckle.

"Forgive the lad for not being able to tell when you're being serious or not," she chastised, causing Jack's smirk to widen. Then, he turned back to Will and Elizabeth.

"Ahoy, me fine lad…" Jack shouted up to them, raising an eyebrow as he saw Elizabeth put a hand on her hip. "… and me _fair_ lady. Tell the good Commodore that we shall return in good time. Should he wish to forego the impeccably dressed and choose to turn pirate we'd welcome him aboard with a hearty 'Huzzah'…" The last word echoed along the steep rock. All aboard the _Renegade_ saw the young man give a shake of his head before he raised his hand in a farewell. Elizabeth did the same. Then, Jack turned to Ana and gave a permitting wave of his arm. She smiled happily before turning to look around the deck.

"Avast! On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces and weigh anchor! We're off for Tortuga!" she cried, causing all the men to jump and rush about to fulfill her orders. Then, she turned back to Jack who was watching her with his usual amused look as she approached him.

"… And really bad eggs…" Ana sang huskily to him as he stepped close to her, gripped her chin lightly and placed a hearty, lingering kiss on her upturned lips. They parted a long moment later, but by only by mere inches as she smiled.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho…"

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**_

* * *

_**

Who knew that I was going to be this sad to see it all end?? Ah well… all's well that ends well (right Dext-meister??)… As much as I am sad, I'm happy as well. This has been, quite probably, my favorite piece to work on. I love writing for Jack and everyone… Yet, it is also a relief to be done. This was hard work! I swear I almost scrapped it about a million times. I just hope it read okay… when I'm in the zone, I don't read through everything I wrote in the past. So if it ended up a bit choppy, I apologize and I'll read through it later to fix it. I just need a break for now… if Jack & Ana will let me do that! Still, the Norry story is calling me. heaves a hearty sigh Eventually I'll have to answer, won't I? Too bad I can't just say I'm not home… Anyway – thank you all for taking the time to read this whether you liked it or not. So, pleeeeeease let me know if you liked it, if it turned out the way you'd expected it to, or not or what you didn't like… etc… etc… I could give me ideas for my next 'saga'… And so, I give you my last author's thanks for Renegade (wipes tear again)…

_Snarker__…__ Thank you for good word. Don Juan? I don't think so, but I love that movie. If I took anything away from that movie it was a subconscious slight… But yes, I loved that line too. In fact, that was one of my favorite scenes in the whole story. Thanks for your great reviews, and I'd still like to know what you liked and didn't like!! _

_Kungfuchick__…__ That be the ending… I hope it didn't disappoint. And yeah… like I'd kill off Ana or James scoffs. They're both too great to do anything serious to. Ana, of course, is the major character in this story… but to not have our pal James would make the story seriously lacking (and yes, I **do** have a thing for Jack Davenport, that's why I'm such a pro-Norry cheerleader…)_

_Coolpuella__…_ _Woa__! Dodges tomatoes Sorry… didn't mean to offend you, but it was a plot advancer… I guess. Oh well shrugs. It's done and really, for my story, it had to be done. I'm glad, though, that it didn't scare you away and I'm glad that you still like it._

_Dontuwant2know…__ I'm glad that you like it. But I'm sorry that you found the chapter boring… it was actually my favorite chapter to write… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the ending._

_JackFan2…__ You came back! Oh, yay for me! Yay, yay, yay! Well, I'm glad you like it. That last chapter(14) was one of my favorites, mainly because of that funeral like ending. It was bittersweet, really. Jack losing his Pearl, but having Ana at his side… Anyway, I really do love Norrington. He's a great character, and since he wasn't overly developed in the film, it gives a great character to apply artistic license to in the fics. I've read some fics where Norry is the bad guy and hates Jack and whatever, but they never appealed to me. They just don't ring true to me. So, I agree that they would end up great friends. I've kinda left that open to the reader's future interpretation as to how they would end up at the end here… but in my mind, they've made their truce. So… yeah… HEY! Why are you still reading this?! Get to work on 'Of Duty & Honor!' I'm anxiously awaiting an update on that fine piece of work (not as fine as Johnny Depp, though, am I correct?)!! :P Thanks, again, for your reviews. I really appreciate them!_

_Amber Myst…__ Don't worry, I've gotten a lot of that… (sighs) I agree though that the worst part of interesting and engaging fics are the end. There are some pieces that I wish I could keep on reading forever… and I understand the whole impatience with the updating! :) I'm one that falls into that 'pissed' category. And lo and behold, it took me forever to post these last few parts… methinks it's me getting a taste of me own medicine, aye? Anyways, thanks for your reviews. It made all of this seem worthwhile! Until next fic… ta!_


End file.
